Never Never Land
by Precious Pup
Summary: Gibbs/Tony/Tim established threesome relationship when Tim is taken & held captive.Will the 3 of them be able to deal with the situation or dissolve under weight of the pain? Continues a year after Lost Boys finished. Warnings! Non Con, Torture, angst
1. Chapter 1

Gibbs woke early to hear his boy's laughing and whispering together and he felt that familiar twist in his gut. God he loved them. It still amazed him that they wanted him as their boss let alone as their lover. A lover with very specific requirements.

Gibbs concentrated as the sniggering softly continued, their low voices carrying through the house to the upstairs Master bedroom.

He found himself rolling his eyes. What were those two knuckleheads up to now?

After another moment Gibbs threw the covers back and slipped on some pants before padding softly down the stairs. Smirking he leaned in the kitchen doorway and crossed his arms as he watched them silently.

Anthony DiNozzo or Tony was naked except for his black fitted Calvin Klein underwear which showed off his firm athletic ass and a black and gold leather collar around his neck. He also seemed to be elbow deep in waffle mixture.

"Tim! No you need to do it like this. The waffle iron is too hot" Tony whispered loudly to his co conspirator.

Timothy McGee wearing his own black leather and silver collar around his neck and black silk pajama bottoms frowned anxiously, his full bottom lip pouting out.

"Tony will you hurry up! I have the bacon and eggs and toast and everything nearly ready and you haven't even started the waffles. Everything will get cold. How is it you get the smallest job and still manage to make a mess of it?"

"Because my waffles are perfection. Anyone can cook an egg." Tony grinned cheekily as he flicked at Tim's butt with a damp dish cloth making a sharp snapping noise.

"Well hurry up with your perfection then. Gibbs will be waking up soon and there is no point surprising him with a special breakfast if I have tipped it all over your BIG HEAD!"

Tony smiled and slowly seductively licked a bit of waffle mixture off his finger giving his young lover a heated look.

"Oh Timmy is feisty this morning. I like it"

Tim quietly watched Tony as he pulled his finger out of his mouth and then he quickly gave Tony a push to the chest and stepping into his space pinned him to the kitchen cabinets with his body. They were matched almost equally in height. Tim was slightly taller but Tony's attitude tended to make up for it.

Gibbs watched with heated eyes as his boys stared intensely at each other, their nearly bare bodies just touching each other, the slightest smile on their faces. He could feel the sudden tension burning off them in waves and he felt himself growing aroused in anticipation of the mornings activities. His Boys knew The Rules and he knew they would play by them. They couldn't touch each other without his permission. And they didn't even know he was here. So it was strictly hands off.

It added that extra element of tension between them all. A sense of the forbidden. Sometimes it made Gibbs smile the way the two of them could work each other into a froth without so much as laying a hand on each other. Or him.

Tim would get this faraway look in his eyes and bite his bottom lip, dragging the soft fullness across his white teeth. Or Tony would run his hands lightly over his key board as if trying to visualize what really was under his fingertips instead of the softly rattling black keys.

Gibbs watched as Tim carefully placed both hands on either side of Tony's body on the counter and facing him, slowly leaned closer and closer until Tony closed his eyes and quivered in anticipation. Tony dropped his head back slightly exposing his sensitive throat and Tim licked his lips, his eyes running down Tony's tanned bare chest. They stayed locked in this tableau for a long agonizing arousing second and Gibbs found he was holding his breath. Would they? Tim then slowly turned his head to the side, moved closer and whispered hotly into Tony's ear.

"I think…..your waffles are burning"

Tony's eyes pinged open and he pushed Tim away from him with a growl.

"Agghh don't do that. You tease!"

Tim smirked and went back to juicing fresh oranges while Tony bemoaned his burning waffle and prepared a new batch.

Gibbs smiled and relaxed. Tim might be the youngest and newest to the game but he could certainly play when he wanted to.

"So should I ask why you two are messing up my kitchen on a Sunday morning?"

Gibbs smirked as Tony and Tim both jumped at the sound of his voice and turned started to face him.

"Gibbs! We ummm it was meant to be a surprise."

"We are making you breakfast in bed….except you're not in bed…and it's not ready yet" Tim flicked a look across at Tony's sloppy waffle batter in its bowl.

Gibbs just nodded smirking.

"I can see that. So you just thought you could sneak out of bed and I wouldn't notice?"

Tony grinned cheekily "Well you were sleeping pretty soundly after last night…"

Gibbs had indeed slept deeply after spending a long night desperately fucking with his two horny Boys. It had been a long while since they had had a chance to take a break together and really relax into their roles as Master, Pet and Toy. First the cases seemed to pile up one after another and then Tim's parents had come down to visit with him. The next free weekend they had Tony had been sick with the flu and finally Gibbs himself had hurt his shoulder when tackling a suspect to the ground.

Gibbs sniffed appreciatively. There was nothing like the smell of good fresh rich coffee and hot fried bacon to make you realize how hungry you were. And Gibbs was hungry. For more than just food.

"Any reason you decided to make me breakfast in bed? Not that I mind" Gibbs inquired innocently, thinking of the two almost identical gifts that were wrapped and placed under his bed upstairs.

Tim turned and juggled two pieces of hot toast out of the toaster and placed more bread in while Tony pulled a hurt face.

"You don't remember? It was one year today that Tim asked me to join you in the basement. So we were talking about it and we figured it's kind of like an anniversary"

"You don't say. One year huh? Well hasn't that gone fast…."

Gibbs was distracted as he watched Tim lick some bacon grease off his wrist and innocently savor the taste. And suddenly Gibbs knew what he wanted more than food.

A fuck. He wanted to bend one of them over and bury himself balls deep in one of his boys and fuck them hard until they both came so hard they nearly blacked out. And then he wanted to do it again.

He had always had a high sexual drive. It was one of the reasons he was always so active and carried a certain amount of tension across his shoulders. And he was lucky he did as otherwise it would be difficult to keep up with both his Boys.

Still he had all day with them and he was hungry. A decent hot breakfast would help set them up for a long exhausting day in bed. He let his eyes wander down Tony's body hungrily and linger on his already semi hard cock straining against the confining fabric. It seemed he wasn't the only one who was hungry.

"Tony?"

"Yes Master?" Tony responded eagerly taking a step towards him, a lustful smile playing around his lips

"Your waffles are burning"

Tony cursed and whirled around while Tim laughed gleefully. Gibbs poured himself a cup of fresh coffee and took an appreciative sip. His Boys had finally learnt how to make a decent coffee. His life was officially perfect.

"Well I can see I'm just slowing everything down here so I will get out of your way and head back to bed. By the way Pet I'll take my eggs sunny side up."

Gibbs grabbed the morning paper off the table and headed back upstairs listening to the now full volume squabbling going on between 'Toy' or Tony and 'Pet' or Tim.

Gibbs stuffed the pillows behind his back and placing his reading glasses on, opened the paper with a rattle and attempted to find out what trouble the rest of the world had got up too while he had been stuck in an Interrogation Room.

The clinking of glasses and plates several minutes later coming up the stairs drew Gibbs' attention away from an article about some gang that had captured and tortured a Police Officer as part of some sick initiation.

Tim and Tony carried trays filled with a feast of bacon, eggs, fried tomato's, sausages, toast, waffles, syrup, orange juice and more fresh hot coffee.

Gibbs grinned at his two boys, put down his paper and patted the empty bed either side of him.

Formally as Master he should eat first while his two boys watched but Gibbs wasn't always a stickler for someone else's rules. A decent hot breakfast should be eaten hot, besides the faster they finished the faster they could be underneath him. Gibbs took off his glasses and handed them to Tim who placed them carefully on the bedside cabinet before sliding in beside him and passing him a tray.

Gibbs toasted each of his Boys and thanked them for the breakfast much to their gleeful delight before each of them turned their concentration to the delicious food in front of them. As Gibbs come to the end of his meal he carefully cut up the last portion of toast, egg and bacon and then divided it equally in two. Turning to Tony he offered it off his fork and Tony accepted with enthusiasm, his mouth as always open and eager. Gibbs then with a smile repeated the gesture with Tim who delicately opened his mouth to accept Gibbs's offering like baby bird.

When they had finished Tony and Tim cleared away the plates and trays back down to the kitchen before returning upstairs. Tony flopped with a groan onto the huge bed, then rolled over and patted his exaggeratedly extended stomach.

"Uhh so full."

Tim smiled and leaning over rubbed Tony's full belly for him like he was a puppy and Tony moaned his appreciation. Soon the soothing touches became a bit more heated as Tim gently tweaked Tony's nipples. He glanced across at Gibbs who smiled and Tim slowly worked his hands lower, pulling down his black underwear, tossing them aside and then teasing Tony's pubic curls and lightly sweeping his inner thighs.

"Ummm" Tony scooted himself higher up the bed and snuggled his head into the pillow, his eyes shut just enjoying the sensations of Tim exploring his body. He sagged his legs open slightly and he could feel himself hardening as the growing excitement transmitted itself to his cock.

Gibbs smiled and he reached over for a taste of Tony, kissing and biting his neck while Tim continued to tease him with light feathery touches. Tony moaned as he felt the four hands and two eager mouths on him, sucking, and licking.

Gibb's nudged Tony's jaw getting him to open his eyes and he looked deep into Tony's soul, claiming him again. Gibbs smiled mischievously and he opened his mouth and traveled slowly down Tony's chest.

"Happy Anniversary Tony" Gibbs murmured before he swallowed Tony's bobbing cock with his mouth.

Tony's eyes bulged in pleasure and amazement. Gibbs had on very rare occasions had his mouth on Tony's cock, teasing him. But he had never exclusively given him a blow job before. And Tony had certainly never been allowed to come in Gibbs' mouth, even though it was something he fantasized about. Gibbs was well Master.

Tony looked across at Tim who was kneeling on the bed on the other side of Tony. His mouth was actually hanging open in astonishment. Tim was flushed pink across his chest to the tips of his ears at the sight of his Master kneeling down and sucking on Tony's cock. Fuck he was so turned on!

Tony wanted to remember every lick and pull as Gibbs expert mouth made short work of his resolve to last as long as possible. He looked down to catch Gibbs smirk at him and hot damn he could feel it around his cock. Tony groaned and screwed his eyes up, tensing on the bed as he tried to hang on to the sensation quickly building through his body.

Gibbs looked up and gave Tim a heated smile and then slipped a hand around Tony's balls and gently fondled them with a loving hand while he ran his lips and tongue around Tony's swollen shaft. It was too much. With a guttural moan Tony came hard with a shudder, his hands fisting in the sheets of the bed. Gibbs continued to gently suck as if trying to empty Tony of every last drop and then with a deep swallow he returned to lick Tony's cock clean with a deliberate slowness that had Tim clenching his hands together to stop himself from jerking off at the porn act beside him.

Tony was panting and splayed out across the bed utterly drained when Gibbs finally pulled back and sat up with a smile. Tony cracked open an eye and peered at Gibbs with a broad silly grin on his face.

"Happy Anniversary to you to Sir. Wow and Pet and I only made you breakfast!"

Tony sagged back and closed his eyes savoring the happy satiated buzz his body was giving him.

"I'm kind of grateful it only comes around once a year I don't know if I could handle that anymore often."

Gibbs smiled and Tim could see that Tony had pleased Gibbs with his appreciation. Suddenly the intense blue eyed gaze was boring into Tim and he felt his mouth go dry as Gibbs advanced naked across the bed towards him, like a sleek predator.

"And what does my pretty Pet want for his Anniversary?"

Tim's mind went totally blank as Gibbs knelt beside him and slid his hand up his bare chest. What did he want? He wanted to get off but how? It looked like today was a once in a lifetime chance to get something a little special and Gibbs was in a giving mood. What did he want? How did he want it?

"How about we get these off for a start?"

Tim just nodded as Gibbs slid his hands down Tim's hips and slowly pulled off the black satin pajama pants. Gibbs smiled as he saw the almost panic on Tim's face. He was so cute like that. He always wanted to get it just perfect for Gibbs and Tony that Tim sometimes forgot to ask for what he wanted. Well here was his chance.

Gibbs didn't push Tim but let the satin slither through his fingertips and drop to the floor beside the bed. Then he slowly soothingly ran his hands over Tim reassuring him with his touch. He nuzzled his neck and nibbled his ear while he slowly ran his hands all over him. Tim eased his knees further apart to accommodate the raging erection he was sporting.

Tony moved further across the bed to give them some room before rolling onto his side and watching them with heavily lidded satisfied eyes.

Tim's mind was a whirl.

What did he want? What did he want? What did he want? What did he want?

Gibbs smiled and tried to hide it as he felt Tim's heart pounding quickly under his hand. He didn't want Tim to think he was laughing at him. He wasn't. It was just such a turn on to leave this man of words so dumbstruck with a simple question.

Gibbs leaned up and whispered hotly into Tim's ear

"I will fuck you, any position you want. I will tie you up. I will use toys and gags. I will spank you. Whatever you want. You just have to tell me what you want Pet."

Tim shuddered as Gibbs wrapped his arms around him from behind, leaned close and talked dirty into his ear. Aww fuck. If Gibbs kept this up he was going to come without any assistance at all. And that would be both embarrassing and a missed opportunity.

Tim's mind whirred through a thousand different positions and combinations and he settled on one he hadn't tried before. He hesitated, almost stumbling on his words feeling for the first time in a long while hesitant in front of Gibbs about anything sexual.

"I….want you to spank me….and then fuck me….from behind ..with the support strap.

Tim bit his lip and blushed while Tony moaned softly at what he was about to witness. Gibbs moved around in front of Tim, smiled and lifted Tim's chin with his hand.

"Perfect" he whispered and then he kissed Tim slowly tonguing him and drifting his hands down his stomach to give his hard cock a light squeeze. Tim moaned and Gibbs kept kissing him allowing him to settle back into his confident 'Pet' persona.

Gibb's slid off the bed and sat down naked on the edge of it before beckoning to Tim.

Tim stood and then arranged himself across Gibbs knees, his bare ass exposed to the world. He tried to relax into it and stay loose but the anticipation was making him tense.

Gibbs could spank. And then Gibbs could SPANK. Tim frowned as he wondered if he should have been more specific as to what type of spanking he was after but then he felt Gibbs softly stroking his pale round buttocks and he relaxed. Gibbs as usual already knew what he wanted. Gentle, arousing, playful but not hard. Not this time.

Gibbs started with some light taps with his hand that simply brought some heat to the surface before he started increasing the strokes and varying the placement so as to spread the growing warmth across Tim's ass. Gibbs could feel the side of Tim's hip rhythmically nudging his own erection with each strike and tried to keep his mind on his submissive's needs like a good Master should. Tim slowly relaxed his slightly awkward stance further and allowed himself to trust Gibbs totally, lying limply across his lap.

Tony wriggled over further so he could get a better look, peering across Gibbs shoulder. He loved watching Tim get spanked. There was just something so arousing about Gibbs' firm rough hand moving up and down over Tim's firm but flushed butt. It turned Tony on to see Gibbs at his most Masterful and possessing. Tim belonged to Gibbs just as he did, and Gibbs's ownership was currently being marked into his youngest boy's ass in red strokes.

And it was Tim at his most vulnerable and exposed getting spanked, naked across Gibbs' lap as a precursor to getting fucked. How could you not love that? Tony licked his lips and moved even closer.

Tim moaned slightly and wriggled loosely in Gibbs lap and Gibbs knew he was getting close. He could feel Tim's hard heat straining against his legs from the increased blood flow to the groin area. It was a perfect combination really as Tim would be extra sensitive when he was fucked, particularly in the position he had chosen.

Tim was wriggling again as he instinctively tried to thrust against something as Gibbs finished up with some larger brisk slaps.

"Ok Pet. That's enough. I need to fuck you now. On the bed on all fours"

Gibbs put a note of command into his voice even though this had been Tim's request. Tim quickly scrambled off Gibbs' lap and onto the center of the bed his pale skin now bright pink on his ass and on the backs of his thighs. He screwed his eyes shut in eager anticipation as he heard the snap of the tube of lubricant.

Tim moaned as he felt Gibbs slip a wet slick finger inside him before it was quickly joined with two. Tim pushed back wanting to feel more. He was already so hard. He was desperate for Gibbs to sink himself deeply inside him and fuck him till he screamed. He was panting as he felt Gibbs' hand at his hips and then something hard nudged him. Slowly Gibbs pushed deeper into Tim's slick tightness until he let out a groan of his own.

For fucks sake this felt good. His boys were going to kill him one day. Gibbs felt as hard as steel after Tony's blow job, then the spanking and endless rubbing and now finally he was inside one of them. Gibbs blinked and gave Tim a second to adjust to his size.

"Tony. Pass the strap." Gibbs managed to bite out through gritted teeth. All he wanted was to get started.

"What? Oh right"

Tony was already semi erect again from watching the slow tease Tim had been going through. He fumbled in the drawer beside the bed and pulled out the wide fabric strap with the short black slightly elastic loops on either end. Gibbs slipped the three inch wide strap under Tim's hips being careful not to catch any pubic hairs and wrapped his hands through the loops before he knelt straight up and pulled up on the strap.

Tim and Gibbs groaned simultaneously as Gibbs sunk deep. The strap meant Gibbs didn't have to lean over Tim's back, saving the ache in his back during extended sessions but it also kept Tim's hips at the perfect height so he could be fucked at full depth.

Gibbs couldn't hold back anymore and he snapped his hips forward and pulled back on the straps pulling Tim in close. Tim moaned as Gibbs quickly increased his strokes. He could feel Gibbs pounding into him while his ass and the backs of his thighs burned pleasantly from the repeated impact of Gibbs hips and thighs. Too soon he could feel that pressure building inside him as Gibbs rubbed constantly against his prostate, over and over again. Part of him wanted Gibbs to grab his cock as the pleasure was building to almost a pain but that would have ended it straight away.

Gibbs was grunting from the effort and the bed was shaking as he pounded into Tim who was clawing desperately at the sheets. He dropped his chest to the flat of the bed raising his ass further and buried his head into a pillow muttering unintelligibly in Latin.

Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck

Tim was so tight and hot and tight and ….

Gibbs came with a roar while Tim's cry came out as a strangled high pitched keen as he shuddered and came hard with Gibbs still deep inside of him. Gibbs collapsed across Tim's back panting and sweating while Tim still trembled through aftershocks.

Tony's eyes burned bright as he slipped off the bed to get warm damp cloths to clean them both up.

"Happy Anniversary Tim" Gibbs whispered and he kissed his Pets sweaty hair as he slipped out of him. Tim gave a small laugh and lay panting curled up on the bed.  
Tony came and wiped them both down and handed them a large glass of cool water which Gibbs drained before sending a grinning Tony off to get a refill for Tim.

Gibbs pulled the pillows back across to the head of the bed and lay down waiting for the pounding of his heart to subside.

Tim quietly crawled up into his side and kissed him softly on the cheek.

"Thank you Master"

Tony slid back onto the bed and claimed Gibbs' other side, curling into him and laying a hand on his chest

"Thank you Master"

Gibbs grinned up at the ceiling satisfied and happy with both his boys at his side.

"Would you like your gifts now then Boys?"

Tony and Tim both groaned at the thought there could possible be more and Gibbs gently slapped them both on their rear ends.

"Check under the bed"

Suddenly Gibbs found himself abandoned at the idea that there might be presents and he shook his head as Tony and Tim scrabbled under the bed looking for their gifts.

Both men popped back up at the same time wearing large grins and holding a badly wrapped lumpy parcel with each of their names on a small tag. Tony shook his parcel eagerly while Tim seemed to be feeling it thoughtfully in his hands trying to guess what it was.

"It's ok you can open them…"

Gibbs hadn't even finished the sentence when the wrapping paper was torn off, shreds of the bright paper showering the room.

"Oh Boss" Tim was wide eyed at his set of leather wrist and ankle restraints in black and silver to match his collar. Tony was holding up a two inch smooth silver bullet shape with interest that had been amongst his own black and gold leather restraints.

"What's that?" Tim was curious and there was a hint of jealously in his tone that Tony had received something he hadn't. Gibbs smirked. He wasn't the happy Master of TWO happy boys for nothing.

"You have one too Pet. It's under the wrapping"

Tim hunted around and then picked up his own silver object with a grin.

"Want to try them out?' Gibbs asked with a smirk

Within minutes Pet and Toy were lying face down on the large bed side by side with their arms above their head and their black leather cuffs on their ankles and wrists, waiting their Masters pleasure.

Gibbs stood and slipped on his favorite comfortable jeans and a battered t-shirt. Tony raised his head up and frowned.

"You're getting dressed? I thought we were going to …well do something together."

Gibbs smiled 'Oh my pretty Toy. You are."

Gibbs picked up each of the silver bullets engraved with their names and coated them liberally with lube. He walked around one side of the bed and gently parting Tony's buttocks pushed it deep inside him, eliciting a groan from the recipient.

He then repeated the gesture with Tim before commanding them to both roll over onto their backs. Both of his boys eagerly obeyed and Gibbs pulled out the leather straps from the top of his wardrobe he had hidden there earlier.

"Wriggle for me Pet"

Gibbs watched to see how much room Tim had to move and tightened the straps restricting his movement even further. Tim was now stretched tight across the extra large bed, his arms extended above his head. Gibbs repeated the process with Tony looping the straps through the metal links in the cuffs and securing him to the reinforced bed head and base.

Gibbs stood back and smiled at the sight of his two precious collared boys lying naked beside each other and unable to make any serious movements due to the black leather restraints. Gibbs grinned and took a deep breath inhaling the scent of sex, sweat and leather. God it was turning him on. It was his favorite scent and his favorite sight.

"Happy anniversary to you Gibbs" He smirked as he whispered to himself.

Both men where watching him intently from the bed just waiting to see what he would do. Gibbs smiled.

"Well I really should go and finish up that report that's due Monday. Or Vance will get that shitty look he gets"

Gibbs turned to leave, trying to hide his smile at the sudden exclamations and denials coming from his Boys.

"What? You're just going to leave us here?"

"For how long? Oh come on Gibbs please don't do that!"

Gibbs struggled to keep a straight face and shrugged.

"Oh well you know how that report writing goes. You never really know how long it's going to take"

"But Master please?" Tim begged desperately, twitching and wriggling anxiously while Tony just stared open mouthed at Gibbs.

Gibbs smiled at them and slid a hand into his pocket. He loved it when they begged. And he wasn't through with them yet.

"Oh you didn't think I was just going to leave you unattended did you?"

Gibbs pulled out the two small remote switches and clicked them both on at their lowest setting.

"You're going to just leave us here and write up your…..Ohhhhhhh" Tony groaned and flopped his head back onto the pillow underneath his head as the silver bullet vibrated in his ass, quickly joined by Tim's own deep moan.

Gibbs surreptitiously grabbed up the folded newspaper and his glasses and headed out the bedroom door before he paused and turning around again, drank in the sight of his helpless and totally aroused Boys.

Tim who was already super sensitive was making small thrusting movements as he fought the vibrating toy deep inside him. Tony was lying back with his eyes closed no longer arguing with his Masters will, simply enjoying the pleasurable sensations.

Gibbs wanted them to come at the same time so he nudged Tony's toy up a notch and Tony groaned deep and pulled instinctively against his straps.

Gibbs sauntered down to the kitchen, switched on the baby monitor he had left there and began to make himself a fresh pot of coffee as he listened to the slowly increasing moans and sweet cries of his Boys.

Gibbs smirked as he spread out the newspaper on the table and enjoyed his coffee. Now where was he? Oh yes the Sports section.

He planned on taking his time. But not too long. He was familiar enough with Tony and Tim to know when they couldn't take anymore. Then he planned to rejoin them after miraculously having finished his 'report'. They would be desperate for release, almost thrashing around on the bed, leaking pre come, unable to relieve themselves. And then he would just have to lean over the edge of the bed and grab their steely cocks in his strong hands and they could fuck themselves into desperate shuddering weeping, completion.

Gibbs sipped his coffee with a smile and glanced at the clock. And that would still leave time to strip off again and climb back into bed for an early afternoon nap with his exhausted sweaty boys. Hopefully once they woke and they ate again he would then reverse the earlier situation and give Tim a blow job and Tony a deep doggy style fuck. He had to be fair.

Unfortunately then they would have to get ready to join the real world again and Gibbs would reluctantly send his pretty Boys home to sleep and prepare for the hard week ahead. He would strip his large bed of its now filthy sheets and put clean bedding on, while tidying away all his toys and leather into the locked chest in the basement. Hopefully it wouldn't be quite so long again before he got to play with his Boys. Gibbs hated having to wait. Although it did build the tension and give him rather diabolical ideas to try out on his adoring Boys.

Gibbs finished his coffee and contemplated pouring himself another. He listened to the whispers and moaning coming through the monitor and reaching into his pocket he gave each of the remotes a small nudge, increasing the vibration.

The sound of strained cursing and strangled mutterings filled the room and Gibbs smiled. Just time for a small cup then. He placed his glasses back on his nose and settled in to finish an article on the new baseball rookie the Red Sox were importing.


	2. Chapter 2

"New cologne there Probie?" Tony asked through his large mouthful of sandwich as he eyed off his young lover and team mate sitting across from him.

"Tony! Seriously if you put anymore crumbs in that keyboard you will be on cleaning duty for a week. Now use a napkin or something for Gods sake."

Tim muttered angrily before turning back to his screen and returning to his surveillance duties.

Tony smirked and he vaguely flicked the crumbs from his lunch off the consol. McGee (and at work he was always strictly McGee or Probie, it helped Tony keep work and play separate) seemed to have really taken to their new large black surveillance van. He had some sort of ownership over the equipment and cool toys set up in there.

Admittedly he was probably the only one on the team who knew how to work it all.

Privately he suspected that Tim harbored a special fantasy to be slowly fucked in here, bent over while the monitors replayed the scene from the internal cameras a thousand times over from different angles. Getting fucked hard while watching Gibbs fuck him, the electronic flicker of the screens flashing across bare heated skin as people outside carried on with their ordinary daily lives. Recording that exact moment as ecstasy crossed Gibbs' face as he buried his large cock deep inside his young boy and gripped onto his hips so tightly he left red crescent moon marks from his trim nails. The bullet proof glass and soundproofing helping muffle the sounds of the orgasmic sex between armed federal Agents.

There was something arousing about dragging Gibbs in here, locking the doors, tearing off his clothes and …

"Hey DiNozzo! Did you hear what I said?"

Tony choked on his mouthful of sandwich and nodded.

"Hey Boss…I'm checking out the alibi as we speak"

Gibbs shot him a look as he stuck his head into the van. And it was one of those looks, where his blue eyes swept up and down Tony and he knew that Gibbs knew he had been considering something he shouldn't.

"Well DiNozzo?"

Tony smiled and dropped his eyes. Oh yeah he knew alright. Tony hoped he wasn't showing through his pants. The Boss was very specific when it came to work. No funny business. It was too risky no matter how much fun it would be. They needed to keep their mind on their work at all times. No exceptions. Play time was only when they could manage the free time together out of work.

Tony gave McGee an apologetic pat on the shoulder as he left, taking the opportunity to lean over and get a quick sniff of McGee's new rich masculine aftershave against his warm neck. Grrr down boy. Hell now he thought he might have developed a fantasy about the damn van. And there was no way Gibbs would ever even let them consider it.

Tony sighed with disappointment as he considered all the naughty things he could get up to in there.

The recording equipment taping the metallic slide of a zipper, the suck of an eager mouth and the metallic rattle of handcuffs over a deep drawn out moan. The impatient cry of I'm Coming rasped out in perfect expensive stereo. Now there was a recording he could listen to again and again. He could put it on his ipod when he went for a run, when he really wanted to work his body into an exhausted sleep knowing that another session at Gibbs' place was still weeks off.

"Tony!"

Tony quickly hustled back towards where his own car was stashed at the sound of Gibbs's voice. He better run through that info back at the yard quickly otherwise Gibbs was going to end up pulling him aside and having one of his no day dream fucking at work conversations with him.

Again.

Tony understood the point and he knew it was important. He did. But there was nothing that turned Tony on faster than Gibbs being all Alpha Dom and giving him a firm talking to at work. It made his heart race as Gibbs, with his blue eyes sparking growled at him and once again made it VERY clear that he needed to keep his mind on his job. It was important and there was too much at stake for all of them if he screwed it up.

Then there would come that moment when Gibbs's voice would soften and he would stroke Tony's hair almost absentmindedly as he explained how he didn't want to watch Tony regret a dangerous mistake or an important lost opportunity simply because he was randy. And Tony would beg Gibbs forgiveness and swear he would try harder with an eager look in his eye and Gibbs would shake his head and smirk knowingly at him.

Even the term 'given a dressing down' made his knees week as Tony contemplated his pants being urgently pulled down, being pushed across the conference table with his bare ass in the air and fucked quick and hard by……..

Damn it! There he went again!

Tony rolled his eyes at himself and adjusted his pants as he walked back to the car. There was nothing for it. He was going to have jerk off just to get himself back under control. For some reason he was extra jumpy today. And Gibbs would know what he had done just like he always knew. He wouldn't like it but he would understand.

The idea that one of his boys had jerked off without him irritated Gibbs but he understood that sometimes it needed to be done. To deny them even some self relief when they often had to take long breaks before seeing each other was unrealistic. Their high sex drives was part of what made them work so well together and wasn't something that could just be denied when it wasn't convenient.

Tony had previously made the offer that Gibbs could always sidle up behind them in the toilet cubicle at work, reach his hand around and down their pants and jerk them off as they leaned into him and bit their lips to muffle the whimpers.

Gibbs had simply given Tony a small smile and a stack of reports that kept him at his desk for a week. Tony hadn't suggested it again.

Hadn't stopped him thinking about it though. The way he would reach up an arm and curl it around Gibbs' neck into his short hair while Tim stood watch at the toilet door to stop anyone intruding. The feel of Gibbs grinding himself along Tony's clothed back as his strong work roughened hand firmly clasped his tender flesh.

Tony reached the car and sat down uncomfortably. He quickly looked around to see how deserted the area was and then undid his pants. The relief was almost immediate. Oh yeah this wouldn't take long. Tony sat up and placed an open map on the steering wheel as if he was looking at it and then grabbed some tissues from the glove compartment. With a deep happy breath Tony slid his hand around his own hard hot almost pulsing cock and started up a quick and steady rhythm. Keeping an eye on the surrounding area meant he couldn't really relax into it but he didn't care.

Tony sagged his head back as he came hard with a grunt, his heart tripping quickly, the pleasure washing over him followed by a greater sense of relief. With a sigh Tony quickly cleaned himself up and tucked himself back into his pants. Finally now he might be able to focus on confirming those alibis before Gibbs decided he really could live with just one boy to pleasure him and he finally killed him.

Gibbs gave McGee a small smirk as he climbed into the van, closing the door and Tim smiled.

"Thanks Boss. I thought I might have been forced to confiscate his sandwich the way he was going and we all know how that would have turned out."

Gibbs laughed "Yeah you would have got pastrami in your ear and tomato smeared across the monitors and I would have been forced to give you both a warning. Now how's it going with Sechelz?"

Tim rolled his eyes "It is the most boring conversation I have ever heard. They are currently discussing the menu for the dinner party they want to have. Three of the guests are vegetarians and it's causing them some problems as they don't know if they are full vegans or just vegetarians or what. They are onto their third re write and are currently arguing about butter"

Gibbs collected the tapes he needed from the previous shifts activities and gave Tim a pat on the back as he hopped out of the back of the van.

"Well keep up the good work McGee. I will be back to check on you in an hour."

"Will do Boss." McGee gave him a nod and rolled his eyes at the conversation he was half listen to through the earphones.

Gibbs quirked an eyebrow and Tim replied "Apparently the soufflé is out. And the biscotti is back in"

Gibbs just shook his head and left McGee to it, feeling grateful for once that Vance had called him to a meeting back at the yard. Long hours listening to people dribble on about their insignificant lives was more than Gibbs could contemplate.

Tim was patient though. Gibbs smiled as he took a final look at McGee, his head cocked to one side listening to his headphones while he fiddled with something on the screen in front of him, every part of him focused on the job at hand. Gibbs smiled at the little pout he unconsciously made. It was one of those things that made him burn for Tim. Just like the cheeky grin Tony had that made him seem like the boy he was rather than a pushing forty Federal Agent.

Gibbs wondered if he could swap their rosters around with the Delta squad and maybe free up some time for next weekend?

He smiled at Tim lustily, expressing his private thoughts through his eyes as he knew they were alone and was rewarded with a slightest answering blush and Tim re settling himself in his chair.

Gibbs smirked and walked back to his car already planning some new activities for his boys. Perhaps a midnight Easter egg hunt? With 'special toys' instead of eggs?

He wouldn't see Timothy McGee again for two weeks.

When Gibbs returned the back of the secure van was partially open and a half empty soda can was tipped across the workstation. McGee's NCIS swoop cap was lying on the floor by his chair and McGee was no where to be found.

Gibbs remembered that split second when he thought of how pissed off Tim would be that someone had been so careless with the equipment before alarm screamed through him and he was pulling out his phone and frantically searching the empty streets for signs of his agent.

"Tony? Get your ass down here. McGee's gone"


	3. Chapter 3

There was the sound of heavy booted feet coming towards the door and Tim huddled afraid in the dark, pulling as far into the corner as his heavy manacles and chains would allow him.

Not again. Please not again.

He just wanted to go home. He just wanted…He wasn't sure what he wanted except he wanted to get out of this room. This prison. He had lost track of the days and it worried him that he had stopped being hungry. Hunger had been an almost searing constant companion but it seemed even that sensation had left him. All he felt now was hollow and empty.

And alone.

His mind knew that they wanted to keep him weak so it was more difficult for him to fight back but logic hadn't consoled him when he wept alone and frightened in the dark.

Where was Gibbs? He was supposed to come. Why hadn't he come? Was he captured too? Was he hurt? Would Tony come or would he go and get Gibbs first? Would anyone come? It had been so long. Perhaps they had forgotten about him?

Tears trickled unchecked down his dirty face and he didn't bother to wipe them away as he bowed his head under the weight of his fears.

They would come soon with their bright lights and loud voices. They would drag him out to beat him. Or worse. Tim trembled and he wasn't sure if it was from the constant numbing cold or from the fear. He didn't think he cared anymore.

At first he had tried to be brave, to make Gibbs proud. Then he had pretended to be brave because he didn't know what else to do. Now he simply existed.

He heard a shout and the heavy rusty bolts of the door being dragged back.

No no no no no no no no no no

The bright flashlight swept the room and blinded his weak eyes. Tim flung up his arm over his face and screamed his terror as the men in black again stepped into the room

*******************************************************************

"Please God let this be the one" Gibbs sent up the repeated whispered prayer as the doors were kicked down and the Armed Response Unit stormed the house.

"Clear!"

"Clear!"

Room after room was checked and Gibbs felt his hopes fading again. He glanced across at Tony who was stony faced and didn't meet his eye. They were both as brittle as quartz and one more sharp blow was going to shatter them both as their many flaws were exposed.

He was the team leader and he was more than that. He was supposed to protect them from harm. To care for them. To teach them. He wasn't supposed to spend two weeks searching through nothing and idle chatter to find out the fate of his youngest boy.

Too long. It had already been too damn long. Everyday that went by decimated any chance they had of finding Tim alive. But still no body had been reported either and so Gibbs clung to the hope that there would be a miracle. He couldn't operate any other way. He had to keep the grief at bay so he could do his job. But he had another reason.

Tony. Tony needed him to believe that Tim would be found. That one day Tim would be beside him laughing at one of his stupid jokes while Gibbs watched over them. That was what he needed and so Gibbs gave it to him.

"Agent Gibbs Sir?"

"Yes?"

"We think we might have found your man…"

Gibbs heart leapt and then he turned angrily already striding deeper into the house.

"What do you mean you think?"

The man dropped his gaze to the floor not wanting to meet Gibbs' blazing blue eyes.

"Well it's hard to tell. He's….not in very good shape. And he won't let any of us near him. There was a subterranean room underneath the house. We've already called the Ambulance."

It was then that Gibbs heard it. The screaming. Powerful in its fear and shockingly weak in its volume.

Tim?!

Gibbs took off with Tony and Ziva sharply on his heels. He found a crowd of men gathered around an open metal door concealed in the laundry. He pushed his way angrily through men who seemed frozen with indecision.

Gibbs stood at the top of the steps before descending into the cloying darkness, his heart hammering his desire that they had finally found his sweet and gentle Timothy. It was then that he was almost over whelmed by the smell and he understood the hesitation of some of the men around him.

The stench of human waste, fear, sweat, blood, stagnant water and rotting food. It rolled over Gibbs and set his stomach churning. He paused for a second and then turned behind him and looked up at the man following him.

"Tony. Ziva. I need you to stay here"

"But Gibbs"

Tony protested, Gibbs's his own anxiety mirrored in his eyes.

Gibbs shook his head. He didn't know what he was going to be walking into and he didn't want to have to worry about Tony's reaction when he did. He needed to be focused entirely on what he was doing.

"Tony. No"

Tony hesitated but Gibbs's word was absolute and finally he stepped back and waited at the top of the stair. Ziva softly rested her small hand on his shoulder as both a comfort and a restraint.

Gibbs stepped slowly carefully down the steep steps into the cold concrete room.  
It took an instant for Gibbs's eyes to adjust to the gloom after the brightness of the spring day outside. The room wasn't very large. Its bare thick concrete walls held one tiny barred window and almost nothing else.

"Here Sir"

One of the faceless response team swung his powerful flashlight beam around into the corner, lighting up a nearly naked filthy huddled creature that started screaming as soon as it was touched by the light.

"Turn those damn flashlights off!" Gibbs barked and the room was suddenly plunged into further darkness.

Gibbs stood and listened as the screaming slowly died away to a painful whimper. All he could hear were his own breaths and the jagged rasps of the pitiful being trembling in the corner.

The man moved to shield itself from his presence and Gibbs heard through the darkness the metallic clank of heavy chains dragging against the rough concrete.

Jesus Christ was that Tim?

He crouched down and slowly made his way towards the corner as his eyes strained to see familiar features.

"Tim?" enquired Gibbs softly, almost hoping that he would not answer to a stranger's name. He honestly didn't know in that instant of growing horror if he preferred to find Tim dead but in peace than residing within this tormented creature.

Tim lifted his head and looked vacantly over Gibbs' shoulder to watch the open door.

Gibbs sucked in his breath and blinked back sharp tears as he saw familiar green eyes looking out of a painfully thin, battered and bloodied face. Tim was nearly naked, wearing just a pair of torn boxer shorts. He had been chained hand and foot to the wall by thick chains a few meters long. It allowed him access to a bucket from which by the smell Gibbs could guess the use of and on his other side a bowl of almost green slimy water. He could take only a few steps from his position where he was huddled against the wall.

Even curled up protectively around himself Gibbs could see he had been beaten repeatedly. Tim was covered in cuts, scratches, and bruises all displaying various violent shades of color. His lip was cut and his face swollen. It was hard to tell how badly he was hurt as he seemed to be filthy from a combination of the hard packed dirt floor he huddled on and his own unwashed blood and sweat.

"Tim? We need to get you out of here so I'm going to need to take these chains off."

Gibbs reached for Tim's wrists to study the thick manacles. He felt a burning rage as he saw the deep abrasions around Tim's wrists and ankles from where he had repeatedly struggled to free himself.

How DARE someone hurt one of his Boys like that? The anger threatened to boil over into a dark scream of rage and Gibbs clamped it down tight, stuffing it deep into his own emotional basement. Not now. Now was the time. Tim needed him

He was so cold! Tim's skin felt like clammy ice as Gibbs probed along the edge of the metal to find the mechanism that held them together. Gibbs pulled off his own light jacket and tucked it around Tim's shoulders before returning to his inspection of the manacles.

"No no no no no no no no no"

Tim started to panic, his stillness abruptly changing as he felt the touch at his wrists. His wail growing steadily louder as he backed away as far as the walls allowed him to.

They were coming for him again. They would take off the chains and drag him out. Would it be the chair this time? Or the table?

"Tim? Please we need to get these off. Its ok I'm here." Gibbs tried to sooth Tim using his gentle voice he normally reserved for small children.

"No! No! No! No! No! No!"

Tim pulled his arms in closer to himself trying to pull further away from Gibbs, his eyes still locked hopefully on the doorway. His breathing started to escalate into short panicky gasps and Gibbs knew that he would be hyperventilating if he continued.

Gibbs stopped and crouched a foot further back and felt Tim too still his struggles although his breathing still gasped painfully. He bowed his head as he realized the only time the metal around Tim's wrists would have been removed would have been when he was tortured and beaten. His response was from anticipating not freedom but further pain.

"Can you be useful and get me something to get those damn chains off him."

Gibbs hissed trying hard not to shout because he didn't want to startle Tim but his obvious anger set the three men barreling loudly up the stairs and out of the room.

Gritting his teeth to stop the scream of rage that was trying to force its way out of his throat Gibbs stood and backed away from Tim. He ran his hands over his face as he squeezed his eyes shut then turned and leaned against the stairs before he heard Tony call softly down to him.

"Is it McGee? Is he ok?" The hesitation and fear in Tony's voice cut through Gibbs like a sharp knife. Oh Fuck. He had forgotten Tony was waiting for the verdict at the top of the stairs. Gibbs called up to Tony at the top of the stairs.

"Yeah it's him. And no he's not ok."

There was a pause as Tony absorbed what Gibbs strained voice and Tim's own lack of appearance meant. Suddenly he turned and demanded of the milling crowd around the door.

"Where is the damn ambulance?"

At the sound of Tony's voice Tim twitched and cocked his head to the side as if searching for a long lost memory.

"Tony?"

Tim's voice was weak but it was the first response he had heard that showed that Timothy McGee was under there somewhere.

Gibbs grabbed at the heavy bolt cutters that were handed down to him and turned back to Tim.

"McGee? Tim? I'm going to cut through the padlocks on these and then we are going to get you out of here. Ok?"

Tim peered up at the brightly lit door way and whispered.

"Is Gibbs coming to get me?"

Gibbs closed his eyes for a moment at the soft hope in Tim's voice.

"Yes Tim. He's coming. Tony too."

"I tried to be brave. I did. But he didn't come. Even when I called for him. I waited so long. I thought he might have forgotten me"

Tim halted and watched the doorway longingly for the figure that was already kneeling before him, tears streaming unchecked down his cheeks as he snapped the modern padlocks off the ancient metal cuffs.

Gibbs pushed the cold metal off the red raw chilled flesh and they fell to the floor with a clank. Gibbs wiped his eyes with his sleeve. Later. He could weep for his boy later. Now he had a job to do.

"Tim can you walk?"

Tim turned and looked at him with vacant eyes the fine tremble of his body becoming almost a shudder. Gibbs heard the shuffled shifting feet and approaching wheels beyond the doorway that indicated the paramedics were finally here.

It would take precious minutes to get their equipment down the stairs and Tim back up them. Decision made Gibbs knelt and gathering Tim up in his arms he awkwardly stood and carefully carried Tim up the steps. Tim turned and buried his head into Gibbs's shoulder, whimpering fearfully as he was removed from the safety and captivity of his hated room into the blinding daylight.

Tim was tall and full of jarring angles and elbows but he felt disturbingly light in Gibbs's arms like a broken kite that had been smashed into the ground on too many times.

Stepping suddenly into the bright light of day the paramedics swarmed over him and in instant later Tim's reassuring weight was gone, strapped into a white gurney and whisked away, Ziva at his side holding his hand, her eyes anxious.

Gibbs looked up at the one person who could understand what he was feeling and met Tony's devastated eyes.

"Gibbs?"

In that single word Tony asked for reassurance, for faith, for strength, to be told that everything was going to be alright. That they were going to be alright.

And Gibbs couldn't give it to him.

Gibbs stepped up beside Tony and pulled him into a bone crushing hug and just held him tight in his arms as Tony buried his head in his shoulder and wept for the man he loved.

The two of them stood frozen in grief as around them a dozen people moved and shouted orders and started to process the gruesome scene.


	4. Chapter 4

Tony was exhausted but still he ran through the darkness trying to somehow escape the image of Tim, filthy and battered huddled in Gibbs's arms as he climbed out of the darkness. The steady pounding of his feet and his own harsh breathing helped cover up the screaming that seemed to be in his head.

He had helped clear the scene and other teams were now swarming over the forensics trying to find something they could use to hunt down Tim's captors. He had been to the hospital and seen Tim pale and thin swallowed up by the hospital bed as monitors beeped and plastic tubes trailed like venomous pale snakes across his bruised flesh.

Tony had hoped going to the hospital would give him hope and maybe some reassurance that everything would be ok now that the man the world knew as Timothy McGee had been found alive. Instead he had left the hospital feeling frightened and anxious.

And so he ran through the streets, stumbling over the curbs, swerving around street lamps and forcing his exhausted body up another flight of stairs. He ran until his lungs hurt trying to burn through the anxious energy. He ran from the guilt that somehow he should have been there with Tim that afternoon instead of back on base checking out some losers alibi. He ran from the fear that he would never feel Tim in his arms again. He ran from the way the other men wouldn't look him in the eye while he stood alone at the top of those dreaded stairs, the long minutes ticking by. He ran from the silence that he had to keep and the fear of exposure that sometimes threatened to consume his carefree nature. But most of all he ran from the look he had seen in Gibbs's eyes when they had left Tim's hospital room

It was the leather cuffs and straps that did it. And a rough strangers hands on his boy.

When Gibbs and Tony had arrived at the hospital Tony had wanted just one glimpse of Tim's pretty eyes, maybe a tired pained smile to take home with him. It would have been a prayer answered and Tony could finally surrender his tired consciousness to blissful sleep.

Instead they heard Tim calling out for them as they strode down the hallway and they had broken into a run at the anguished, soft cry. As Gibbs burst into the room with Tony hot on his heels they watched as Tim disoriented and scared writhed weakly beneath the many strange hands that tried to hold him down and prevent him from once again tearing out the needles and monitors from off his skin. Burley orderly's forced him down flat onto the bed as Tim wailed in pitiful agony, his eyes screwed shut to block out the harsh industrial lights that burned into his pale and heavily bruised and battered skin.

"Gibbs! Gibbs!" Tim cried in distress as he struggled while needles were filled and crisp instruction delivered by seasoned professionals.

"I'm here Tim. It's ok" Gibbs cried out as he too was restrained at the door.

"Why won't you come? Why doesn't he come?" Tim wept as he tossed his head against the pristine white pillows and continued to fight, struggling as strongly as his battered body would allow.

"LET ME GO! I NEED TO GO TO HIM!" Gibbs roared in fury attracting more men to drive him and Tony from the room.

"I'm sorry Sir. You need to allow us to do our job. We can't treat him while he is agitated and he needs to be attended to"

By the time Gibbs had pushed past the orderlies and flashed his badge and insisted he see the state of his Agent Tim was lying lax on the bed, his head lolling to the side as the drugs in the IV in his arm took rapid effect. He still whimpered painfully like a lost puppy before lapsing suddenly into unnatural silence.

The swift clicking of metal buckles shocked Tony as he watched as Tim's now limp wrists and feet were jerked and then swiftly strapped down to the frame of the hospital bed with thick leather straps. Callous efficient hands completed an act Tony had only ever seen Gibbs perform on Tim gently with a smile on his face and a gleam in his eye.

Gibbs had been furious. An anger that was so white hot it burned cold behind his blue eyes had him standing at the nurses station and demanding the attending Doctor.

"What do you think you're doing? He's been tortured and held captive and god knows what and you have him restrained? Are you crazy?"

"I'm sorry Sir. He came around and he appeared disoriented. We were trying to attend to his injuries and he panicked. He lashed out and started struggling. He was screaming and trying to claw his way off the bed. His was pulling the IV's out of his arms and causing himself further injury. There was risk to not only himself but those trying to attend to him. I'm sorry sir I know in the situation it wasn't ideal but we couldn't calm him. We had to forcibly hold him down and restrain him just to be able to inject him with the tranquilizers. When he has woken and we can tell he is not a danger to himself or others the straps will be removed."

Gibbs had turned away, his head bowed and his eyes closed, silent at this image of Tim's distress. Tony had nodded to the Doctor and had taken Gibbs's arm and led him away.

Tony knew Gibbs blamed himself. He blamed himself for allowing Tim to be taken. He blamed himself for taking so long to find him. And now he blamed himself for not being there when Tim woke up. Gibbs protective instinct was strong and nowhere was that more obvious then when it came to his two boys.

He had stayed at the scene to comfort one boy and to be Team Leader and do what needed to be done, to follow Standard Operating Procedure and be the leader he was born to be but it had come at a cost.

They had returned to Tim's room and simply watched as he slept, his face blank in a medically induced state of relaxation, the cuffs at his wrists a terrible mockery of the joyful gift Gibbs had presented them.

Hours later they had been asked to leave and it was the desolate look in Gibbs eye that had sent Tony out onto the dark endless streets running as if he could somehow chase his own thoughts away. He had wanted to comfort Gibbs but he hadn't known how.

Questions piled up on top of one another. Would Tim be alright? Would he rejoin the team? Would he trust Tony and Gibbs to watch his back? Would Tony hear his boyish laugh again or steal a glance at that secret smirk he would hide from the world?

The chill night air washed over his overheated body as he sweated and breathed in a familiar rhythm and suddenly Tony found himself running down a distant but familiar street. Wiping away the sweat from his face Tony stumbled wearily up Gibbs driveway and towards the front door. He needed to know that they would be alright. He wanted comfort and reassurance and even when he hadn't intended it he always turned to Gibbs.

Tony just hoped that Gibbs would once again be there for him.

*******************************************************

Gibbs slammed down the sledgehammer onto the beautiful large timber chest in the basement where he kept the boys collars and their toys and the solid lid splintered with a satisfying crack.

He remembered his deep sense of loss when he had placed Tony's collar into its blue silk drawstring bag and shut it away in his small drawer inside the chest for what he thought was the last time. Later when Tim came to him he couldn't bare to place his new boys green silk bag and collar in the same small drawer as Tony's so he built a second identical compartment on the other side of the chest.

Gibbs watched as the heavy sledgehammer shattered the small timber dovetailed jointed drawers so they were irreparable and watched the blue and green silk bags tumble into the wreckage.

He had felt so proud every time he unlocked the chest and pulled out his boys collars. Two such beautiful boys, any Master would be proud of them.

And now it was all ruined.

Again and again he raised the sledgehammer and let it fall down onto the chest as the tears spilled down his face. Rage consumed him and burned away his humanity.

How dare someone hurt Tim? How DARE someone beat and terrorize a young man who was by nature sweet and caring? Someone who trusted in him to lead him, guide him and keep him safe?

The sight of Tim filthy and huddled beneath the meager protection of his own arms terrified that he would be hurt again kept burning into his mind until he wanted to scream.

He would find these people and he would make them pay of that he was certain. But first he had to get rid of this rage that was consuming him. He would have to be clever, methodical and it would have to be off the books. Because he wasn't going to allow them to go to trial.

They were going to die.

He could travel fast and light. He still had the sort of contacts that would help him track these people down even without the help of the Agency. He had done it once before and he could do again. He had lost Shannon and Kelly and he had only survived the all consuming blackness of his grief by channeling his rage into the sort of revenge that sent a single precise bullet into the head of the filth that had killed them.

Despair whirled through him as he slammed down the heavy sledgehammer. Why could he not protect the ones he loved? He could protect strangers from their brutal fate but not those he loved more than his own life. Not those that looked up at him with sweet loving vulnerability and soft open full lips.

Gibbs turned with wild eyes as the last of the solid chest gave way with a crack and looked for another target. His eyes settled on his boat, gleaming with polish under the lights. Gibbs hefted the sledgehammer with a grunt and strode towards the curved timber hull preparing to swing and hear the satisfying crunch of timber and feel the collapse of the curved structure underneath his wrath.

"No Gibbs No!"

Suddenly Tony was there grabbing his arm and pulling him away.

Gibbs whirled around and glared at Tony furiously, his muscles tense and his gray hair damp and dark with sweat. Couldn't he understand? He of all people must know what he was going through?

Suddenly Gibbs looked at Tony and he saw the flash of fear cross Tony's face and he saw him hesitate before Gibbs overwhelming anger.

"No Tony No oh god not you too. I don't want you afraid of me" Gibbs dropped the sledge hammer with a clatter on the bare concrete floor and they stood staring at each other.

"Don't do it Gibbs. Don't. I need you too much. Tim needs you" Tony pleaded

"I don't know what you are talking about" Gibbs denied he knew what Tony was asking him as if it was a talisman to ward off evil spirits.

'You know exactly what I mean. Go off the reservation. Go hunt down those people that caught Tim"

"You're telling me you don't want them punished for what they did to him?" Gibbs raged

"Of course I do! I would give anything to have them here right now and be able to smash their faces in for what they did. But they aren't here. And Tim is. And right now he needs us more than I need revenge. So don't do it Gibbs. Don't go disappearing off into the night alone with your rifle and sniper scope because if you do there isn't any guarantee that you will come back. These are dangerous people we are dealing with. I nearly lost Tim and I won't lose you too."

Tony choked back the tears and then he grit his jaw and allowed his own anger that he had buried deep to surface.

"If you go and leave us? Leave us both here when we need you most then don't expect us to be here when you get back."

Gibbs glared at Tony again and ran his hands through his hair in frustration

"Is that an ultimatum DiNozzo? Are you telling me you don't want me to go after them? That you want me to let them walk free after what they have done?"

"No. That's not what I'm saying. I want those guys to pay for what they did to Tim. I just want you to be around at the end of it. Do it by the book. Take them down but do it legally and then put them away for life. Don't go off hunting and then spend the rest of your life looking over your shoulder. We need you here."

"You don't know what you're asking Tony."

"Yes I do Gibbs. And I know you're strong enough to do it."

"No. No I'm not." Gibbs shook his head furiously, backing away from Tony and the faith he had in his eyes that burned as strong as the rage he held in his own.

"Yes you are Gibbs. You are because I need you to be. And you always give us what we need" Tony whispered and then he advanced the remaining few steps and wrapped his arms around Gibbs and held onto him tightly, anchoring him to his pain.

"Oh Tony…." Gibbs sighed painfully into Tony's hair and Tony allowed his own tears to silently roll down his cheeks as he hoped he could be strong enough to hold Gibbs together over the next few weeks and months. Because that was his job.

Gibbs had to look out for Tim and find a way to make Tim better and he was the one that had to keep Gibbs from falling apart. Normally this was something Tim and he did together and Tony didn't even know if Gibbs understood what it was that they did for him. But this time he was on his own. He had to try and keep Gibbs functioning and convincing without drowning under the weight of his own rage and guilt and sorrow.

"It's going to ok Gibbs, I promise" Tony looked up at Gibbs with conviction shining out of his eyes.

"Tim's tougher than he looks you know that. We have found him and he's alive and he will get better and everything will be alright. You'll see"

Tony soothed Gibbs and ran his hand slowly up and down his back as he would with a frightened child. It was a measure of Gibbs distress that he didn't correct Tony but instead leaned into his touch instinctively.

Gibbs nodded because he knew he had to be strong for Tony's sake. That was his job. To lead and to protect and to care for his boys and if that meant staying when he wanted to go then so be it. Tony needed him to be strong, right here and now.

"You're right Tony. Tim is going to be fine, just fine. We will see him in the morning and get him out of those damn cuffs and let him know that we are here for him. You will be flicking paper at him before you know it."

The two fractured men smiled falsely at each other and hoped the other couldn't read the fear in their eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Gibbs looked at his youngest boy in the hospital bed with despair. Tim was so pale and battered, his face swollen and deeply bruised as he lay deep in his medicated sleep, surrounded by beeping and flashing machines. His skin looked grey against the bright white of the sheets. His familiar rounded features were now thin from too little nourishment and pinched even in sleep from the pain he felt or at least still imagined.

Gibbs felt his gaze linger on the black synthetic webbed straps that still ran tightly across Tim's chest and held down his arms after his earlier panic attack, his damaged swollen wrists thickly swathed in bandages only reminding him of the earlier restraints from which he had struggled to free Tim.

Tim looked so unnatural lying there, strapped down in a thin blue hospital gown, surrounded by monitors and IV drips and patches of medicated gauze. It was as if Tim had been unable to face anymore pain and so had simply left his broken shell behind to Gibbs's care.

Tim's mournful, desperate cries calling for him still rattled around in his head and even though he had been reassured that it would be many hours before Tim woke, Gibbs had returned to the hospital after a quick shower and a change of clothes to spend the long hours beside him. He knew it wouldn't be long before Tony joined him at his vigil but for now Gibbs preferred his solitude. He needed to think.

Tim occupied a special place in his heart and right now that place was filled with screaming.

Tony had been hurt many times before and had even come close to death, many times. There had always been a sense though no matter how badly he had been hurt that he was somehow invincible, like he was the hero of his own story and so could not possibly die.

Gibbs had always been confident with Tony. He hated it when he got hurt but he knew what Tony needed from him and he gave it to him. He was assured and in control and he kept Tony focused so his mind didn't linger on just how many times he had been near death. So he didn't count the exact number of times he had got concussed. Or how many chances he had left.

Tim on the other hand, had never experienced being seriously hurt while on Gibbs's team. He was the young one, the undamaged one, the computer specialist who pulled leads out of thin air. He was never meant to be the one on the firing line. None of them had any experience in how Tim sweet, trusting, intelligent, methodical McGee handled being seriously hurt.

And Gibbs didn't know what he would need to do to fix him.

And that terrified him.

Would Tim deny his pain and push himself too far, too quickly only to collapse alone in the dark? Or would he take shelter behind an iron wall of self control so his expressive eyes shuttered others from his tortured pain? Perhaps he would fixate on something irrelevant until like one of his lines of code it revealed its secrets to him only to move on restlessly to another? Would he heal from his physical scars only to be left destroyed emotionally from his experiences? Would he wake years from now screaming from night terrors?

Would Tim blame him for not finding him sooner?

_Gibbs? Where are you! Gibbs please! No! Don't touch me! GIBBS!_

Gibbs didn't know.

When Tim woke he would need Gibbs both as a strong Boss and as a confident Master to reassure him that everything would be alright. That Tim would be safe from harm and that one day he would smile again and feel happy, free from pain and the nightmares. That Gibbs would defend and protect him while he was scared and vulnerable until he felt he was strong enough to once again stand by his Masters side.

The problem was Gibbs was feeling everything but strong and confident.

What he was feeling, was sick to his stomach. He felt disassociated from this too white hospital room and its sole foreign occupant as he reeled from the Doctors report. Tim had placed him down as his emergency point of contact and so the Doctors had been able to speak to him directly about his condition. The explanation of his condition had been long and a result of too little food, water and too much pain. Tim had been subjected to repeated beatings resulting in several cracked ribs and many various infected painful cuts, deep bruising as well as some internal bleeding. He was suffering from mild pneumonia, dehydration, possible concussion, physical shock, a slight fever from trying to fight off infection, blistering burns from what appeared to be a cigarette lighter......

The list went on and on but it was the final detail that had affected Gibbs so deeply. The Doctor had paused, hesitating for a moment to assess Gibbs and the strength of his relationship with McGee before he continued.

"It also appears that he has been repeatedly sexually assaulted. He has bruised and swollen tissue and anal fissures as a result of forced sodomy. He also has several bites marks and signs of repeated restraint..."

Gibbs hadn't heard the rest of what the mild mannered doctor had said as a wall of white noise rushed over him and he drowned in the static.

Rape! His sweet Timmy. His youngest boy had been used against his will for another's sexual pleasure. It overwhelmed him and when he looked up the soft eyed Doctor had gone, leaving him alone with what was left of Tim.

Gibbs had sagged down into a chair beside the prone figure and had bowed his greying head in grief. He reached out and grasped Tim's hand in his own two strong calloused ones and wept silent tears, the salt rolling down his tired, lined face.

Tim had come to him with no experience of other men other than a desire to belong to Gibbs, heart and soul.

Gibbs had taken Tim's virginity and he had kept that experience close to his heart. It had been a gift and the fact that no one else, not even Tony had taken him in that way had made him even more special. Tim had trusted Gibbs implicitly to take care of him and not to hurt him, to guide him through what he needed to know. The depth of that trust had taken Gibbs's breath away. To be that strong and to risk everything including his heart and self confidence and then later to allow Tony into their arrangement showed a bravery that shone through to Tim's very core.

Even Tony who held a large part of Gibbs heart all on his own had come to Gibbs knowing intimately what he was searching for. Tony had been utterly lost and he had fucked his way through most situations searching for someone to show him the way home when he literally stumbled into Gibbs's lap.

Physically Tony was extremely experienced and it still bothered Gibbs sometimes when he thought of how his first boy had acquired his taste for submission. It was earning Tony's jaded trust which had been difficult. Learning what was really under that well practised confident facade and showing him that he was worth more to Gibbs than being just a great piece of ass. Their relationship built slowly as Gibbs introduced rules and structure to their games to give Tony clear boundaries.

There had been enough chips on Tony's shoulders to make a woodpile but one by one Gibbs took them and shaped them under his experienced hand, smoothing off the splinters and using them to craft an excellent investigator and field agent.

Tim was like an open book of blank pages waiting to be written on and Gibbs found a joy in turning each page and leaving behind passionate script in his own hand.

His Boys were so different from each other and yet they fit together like complimentary building blocks. Gibbs almost sobbed out loud as he recalled Tim attempting to seduce him when a booked out Hotel forced them to share a King sized bed. He had been so damn eager and so young and untouched.

_"Gibbs I want you in every way I can think of. I want you to teach me everything you know. I will do whatever you ask of me."_

Tim had looked up at Gibbs with his big green eyes wide but there had been no pretence, no fear in McGee's young face as he looked earnestly at him. His only answer had been to slowly slide his restraining hand off McGee's smooth pale chest.

Gibbs blinked rapidly, the hot tears spilling again down his face. Some other man had taken his sweet Timmy and had fucked him. He hadn't cared that he struggled or cried out. That it hurt him.

Oh God.

It could have been more than one man. He could have been....

Gibbs heard a harsh, laboured sound and realised that it was his own breathing as he struggled for composure. Don't think about it. Not now.......

_"Gibbs? Why don't you come save me? I tried to be brave so you would be proud of me. Gibbs please! I'll be good, I promise...."._

The longing whispers of Tim's harsh, cracked voice in the basement as he pleaded for him to come, not even realising that he was already at his side, twisted agonisingly in Gibbs's chest like a sharp knife. He could feel the hot guilty blood bubbling up, flooding through his crisp jacket and blue jeans only to gush out of his chest and spread across the white cold hospital floor in a vast glistening pool of invisible shame. It was good. He needed to bleed. To pay the price for not being there. He should drown in it.

Would he EVER be able to protect the people he cared about most?

The hiss and click of the inhuman machines was the only answer he got as he sat in the cold sterile room.

He knew he needed to be strong and to be the old familiar Gibbs for Tim and Tony both but for now, for this tiny moment in time he allowed himself to mourn for his Boy and what he had lost. What they had all lost. He felt himself swing from deepest violent rage to black despair until finally he allowed himself to experience an overwhelming gratefulness that the hand he held tightly in his own was still warm. Tim was still alive.

His chest still rose and fell. His heart still beat.

Everything else could be fixed. He had to believe that.

Gibbs forced himself to stand and closing his eyes he breathed deeply, centering himself.

It was done. He was finished. Now he had to move on. He had to guide his boys out of this Hell. That was his job. It was who he was. Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Feeling familiar calm certainty once again Gibbs wiped away the last of his tears with the heel of his strong hand and walked out of the room in search of Doctor .....whatever his name was.

"I need those restraints to come off him NOW"

The Doctor jumped at the firm command and turned to face Gibbs blinking up at him, half a dozen other medical charts in his hands. He didn't bother to ask who Gibbs was referring to.

"Well perhaps once he has woken up and we can see that he isn't a danger to himself."

Gibbs pinned the man with his steely blue eyes, preventing him from returning to his rounds with magnetic force.

"No. NOW. I will NOT have him waking up strapped down to a bed. I know your concern is with his physical well being but you and I both know there is more than that at stake here. "

Gibbs knew he had pricked the good doctor's conscience, a man who already knew far too much from his medical charts about Tim's situation.

"Fine. But you will have to keep him calm. Stay with him. Talk to him as he wakes up. If he panics and starts to pull out his IV lines again or struggles against the staff...."

"Don't worry, he won't'" Gibbs's certainty seem to ease some of the Doctors fears and he nodded.

"Alright then I will get someone to help you..."

"No. I will take them off myself."

Gibbs turned on his heel and strode back up the corridor eager to be back at Tim's side. It was then that he saw Tony's familiar dark head arguing with the nurses in front of the nurses' station.

"Yes I KNOW it's not visiting hours.."

Gibbs gave a slight whistle and Tony cocked his head at the sound, caught sight of Gibbs and grinned tiredly.

"Never mind"

Tony trotted up to Gibbs, his eyes full of unsaid words and comfort. Gibbs found himself already standing taller with one of his boys safe at his side and looking for guidance.

With Tony tight on his heels Gibbs returned to Tim's bedside.

"Help me Tony."

Tony looked up briefly at the tender soft tone to Gibbs' voice. For the second time in less than 24 hours Gibbs released Tim from his restraints, slowly unbuckling the wide straps from across Tim's chest and handing the despised objects one by one to Tony who released them from the side of the bed and removed them from sight.

Gibbs gently moved Tim's lax arms carefully so they lay more naturally, slightly folded across his stomach and then tenderly swept his hand across Tim's pale forehead.

"It's going to be ok Tim. Tony and I are here. And we will be here when you wake up. You're safe now."

Gibbs murmured constantly, softly as he slowly touched Tim's cheek, his arm, the palm of his hand. He wanted to softly reclaim his boy back from the brink of despair. He did what he did best and that was to communicate through his touch what he felt.

When he paused for a mouthful of cold hospital coffee to ease his dry mouth, Tony took his place, patting Tim's hair, running a fingertip across his swollen lip, resting a hand on his knee all the while smiling and talking softly of what they would do when Tim was better and they were together.

Tony's gentle voice was like a shining, rippling stream of playful happy affection that wove magical stories out of stale, dull recycled air.

When Tim woke up there would be mischief and sticky waffles and late nights and long sleep ins. Presents and picnics and blue satin sashes. Gibbs would take some time off and the three of them would get away somewhere special, just the three of them. There would be silk sheets, soft pillows and laughter.

When Tim woke up he could have pizza (of course) and Tim could pick any topping he liked. Even jalapenos. There would be long hot soapy showers before bed where Tony and Gibbs would wash his hair for him. Computer games and shiny new i-phones full of applications. Movie nights and chocolate and snuggling together.

When Tim woke up Gibbs would make them a new timber chest for their collars that would be even more beautiful than the last one. Fresh brewed coffee, breakfast burritos and chocolate cupcakes. There were tickets to Comic Con just waiting to be used and ..........

For hours they alternated back and forth, a gentle constant reminder of their love like softly falling rain from their lips. Nurses briefly came and went, keeping a respectful distance and telling others of the tortured Federal Agent and that perhaps just this once the quiet, sad eyed visitors could be allowed to stay. Tony and Gibbs would wait until the nurses had left, before returning to their more intimate one sided conversations.

When Gibbs next looked down at Tim and studied his face for any change it did appear that he was resting more naturally and that his face had lost some of the grey cast to it. Another hour past and Tim moved his head slightly and his long fingers twitched in Gibbs's hand.

When finally Tim opened his big green eyes to see the two men he adored leaning over him he already felt inexplicable loved and he knew without even remembering any of the previous day's events that he was safe.

"Gibbs. Tony" Tim sighed painfully with a voice scratchy and dry, before again closing his tired eyes to surrender once more to healing natural sleep.

And Gibbs smiled.

"We're here Tim. We're here"


	6. Chapter 6

The rich smell of freshly brewed coffee permeated the air in Gibbs's large kitchen. After seeing Tim safely settled in the hospital he had brought Tony back to the safety and privacy of his home so they could talk without prying eyes. The room felt awkward and full of memories from the last time they had all been in the kitchen together. Tim had been laughing playfully in his black silk pyjamas pants and Tony had been flicking waffle mixture at him. That joyous memory seemed bitter now with regret and loss.

Gibbs took a deep breath as he looked down into his swirling dark java blend. He needed to tell Tony. He didn't want to. Somehow by telling Tony it made the whole thing seem real and even now Gibbs wanted to deny it with every fibre of his being. He ached and raged at the thought of his youngest being forced against his will.

But he had to tell him. Gibbs knew that concealing the information about Tim's sexual abuse wouldn't protect Tony or make the reality any better and Tony deserved to know. Tony was Tim's lover and partner too. He couldn't have him wondering what Gibbs was keeping from him or why Tim's eyes looked so full of pain. There were too many other wounds to worry about, to add self inflicted ones. Secrets had a way of cutting through to the heart of things and damaging even the most trusting relationships.

Gibbs looked down to where Tony sat at the kitchen table, absentmindedly stirring the sugar round and round in its bowl with a teaspoon.

"Tony? There are things you should know …about what happened to Tim"

Tony stiffened and stopped stirring at the pained tone in Gibbs's voice and he knew suddenly that the worst was far from over. Gibbs put down his drink and stood behind Tony, placing his strong calming hand on his shoulder and Tony tried not to react, his heart hammering. It had been so long since they had even just touched each other.

It hadn't been right to take solace in the arms of the other when Tim was missing because it was a comfort Tim himself couldn't receive. Sex between Tony and Gibbs had just made Tim's glaring absence more obvious and after a single awkward failed attempt at a comfort fuck they had both agreed to wait until he was returned to them. Afterwards they had lain in Gibbs's bed naked together and silently watched the shadows move slowly across the ceiling, the large cold gap in the bed between them where Tim usually lay full of pain and hope. They hadn't spoken of that night since.

Gibbs gazed down deep into Tony's eyes, his voice uncharacteristically soft.

"Tony, I'm one of Tim's medical contacts, in case anything happened to him on a case. The doctors when they gave me an update of his condition, they…." Gibbs paused considering his words before continuing "Tim was repeatedly raped while he was in captivity."

Gibbs watched Tony's face in concern as the pain sunk in and he stepped forward even further, anticipating Tony's desire to be comforted in his arms. Instead Tony blanched and turned away from Gibbs, bringing his hands to his face and concealing what he felt behind the palms of his hands.

Gibbs froze.

Tony closed his eyes as his world which had tottered these many weeks finally fell to dust around him. He couldn't do it. He couldn't do it alone, keep them all together. Keep them functioning. Since this strange relationship started Tim had been the one to show them how to live their lives as if they were unbroken. As if they were whole people who could love and laugh without fear. He had shown them how to do it without even understanding what he offered them. It was Tim's greatest gift.

Tim helped balance out Gibbs's intensity and the memories of his past and Tony's insecurities and his fear of commitment. He had shown them what it was to love as a compete partnership, to understand the faults and adore the strengths of each of them. Tim was the easy sweetness that stopped their complicated relationship falling into bitter acrimony.

And now that was gone.

Tony knew he would have to keep Gibbs together and functioning and heal Tim as well.

Did he have the strength to do it?

As much as he loved Gibbs, when it had been just the two of them ultimately they had reached an impasse. They had helped heal each other but they were two broken people with a past so rich in pain, betrayal and complications when it came time to live their lives as individual, whole people they had finally parted. It was Tim who had brought them together again.

Tim had no real experience of being shattered against the rocks of life and his naiveté, joy and ability to love without fear kept their strange trio functioning.

Tony thought of Tim as he looked when Gibbs climbed out of the darkness with him cradled in his arms. Tony had been horrified at the difference the two weeks had wrought in his friend and young lover. Now he understood that it wasn't just his physical appearance that was shattered but his actual spirit that that been broken.

No one had fucked Tim before Gibbs. The horror Tony felt as he imagined being forced against his will, having his body used for another's pleasure, another man's hands on him. How could Tim trust anyone again?

Tony knew Gibbs waited for him but in that instant he couldn't give Gibbs what he needed. Every thought was on the last time he had seen Tim before he had been taken. Tim had turned in his chair in the surveillance van and given him that look of familiar eye rolling frustration as Tony guiltily wiped haphazardly at his sandwich crumbs that had fallen into the sensitive equipment. That raised eyebrow, the pursed full lips, soft big green eyes, even his crisp clean Timmy smelling shirt were burned into his minds eye.

That was the man Tony wanted to remember not the battered broken man that they left behind in the hospital. Gibbs thought he gave Tony what he needed but it was really that Tony took what Gibbs needed to give. Tim was a rare switch, comfortable to be both submissive and on occasion dominant and he understood them both. And now he needed Tony to step up because now it was Tony who knew what Tim would need.

Could Tony do that? Subject his own needs and desires to do what needed to be done? Alone? Even when the responsibility and commitment of it frightened him?

He had to try. He couldn't risk losing the best thing he had

Tony couldn't look Gibbs in the eye as he struggled to stay calm through the surge of panic rising up in him.

"I need to see Tim" Tony knew his voice was pain filled and harsh sounding to his ears. He opened his mouth to say more, to try and explain to Gibbs but he had no words.

Tim had them. Tim always had his words and over looked his stupid games and teasing to see though to the heart of the matter. Gibbs was all touch, Tim had the words and Tony was helpless between them.

Tony gave Gibbs a tear filled look of apology.

"I have to go to him. Alone. I'm sorry Gibbs"

And just like that Tony was gone and Gibbs stood alone in his kitchen feeling more alone than he had felt in a long time.

*********************************************************

Tony touched Tim softly, stroking his cheek and then cursed softly as Tim jerked himself from sleep with a cry of panic and tried to pull away, frightened from his touch.

"Shssshhhh Timmy, It's just me. Tony"

Tim looked up at him with his big green eyes looking huge in his thin bruised face. And he knew. He didn't have to say anything but he knew that Tony knew what had happened to him and he knew why he was here.

They were trusting Subs to the same loving Master. They were friends, lovers and team mates. They had come to understand each other on a level even they didn't fully appreciate.

"Is Gibbs here?"

Tony didn't miss the anxious and uncertain look in Tim's eyes as he tried to hide the panic that was just below the surface at the thought of facing Gibbs and his painful questions and loaded silences. Tim wanted Gibbs, he needed him but he didn't want to hurt him. Tony understood. Together they kept Gibbs whole. It was their responsibility. Even now when he was the one laying in a hospital bed Tim didn't want to hurt Gibbs and he wanted so much to make him proud of him. Tim always had.

Tony understood Tim's question and his need.

"No. I came alone"

Tim nodded, his eyes already filling with tears and Tony softly pulled him into his warm arms. His whisper was fierce in his intensity.

"There's no need to pretend now. It's just me. You don't need to be brave. It's ok. I've got you. He doesn't need to know how much you're hurting. You know I won't tell him. You don't need to be strong with me."

Tim shuddered and then burst into loud painful sobs that seemed to be wrenched agonisingly out of him. He buried his face into Tony's shoulder and clutched and twisted his shirt in his damaged fists. His voice started out quiet and then grew louder as his painful memories started to pour out.

"Oh God Tony. I was so scared. And it hurt so much. I want to tell him, I can see the way he looks at me but it will hurt him so much, I know it will. He will blame himself. He ..he might go do something stupid and....oh Tony. It was dark and then they would....." Tim's word disintegrated into sounds of raw pain and Tony blinked back his own tears as he held him tight in his arms as Tim's slender frame shook with the force of his sobs.

*****************************************************

Gibbs sat alone in the cold hospital corridor and listened to Tim crying in Tony's arms as he crushed the paper coffee cup in his hands.

Tim had started healing. And he was doing it without him.


	7. Chapter 7

_(Thank you to those reviewing and reading this story. I'm glad you're enjoying. _

_To Marmeenoir17, in regard to your question Lost Boys at this stage is completed. It is essentially how they started and then jumps to a year into their relationship. I may come back to this universe after Never Never but it will be a separate story._

_The idea for Never Never came to me but I knew it was just too big and separate to include as part of the Lost Boys fic. It is part of the Lost Boy series though which includes Little Boy Lost and Little Boy Found which pre date Lost Boys and is Gibbs/McGee)_

Ziva watched over the three very different men that made up her team carefully as she always had. There had in the last year been something different in the way they interacted together. They didn't exclude her, nothing so obvious but it was as if their faith in the others was so absolute it put her own allegiance up for questioning. A secret language that somehow she couldn't understand was being shared between the three of them.

She hadn't wanted to even consider what it was that she saw between the three of them. A touch here, a shared smile there, one of them wearing another's aftershave. It was too dangerous to even frame the silent thought and frankly she didn't care. They included her where they could and she knew no other woman was closer to them. Besides she had secrets of her own she didn't wish to share with them.

Lately though whatever it was she had seen between them didn't seem to be there. The secret fabric that had bound them together so Tony and McGee instinctively walked two steps behind Gibbs was unravelling. There were no more lingering looks in the elevator after a long case. Tony was hesitant and uncertain, Gibbs was angry and Tim was just silent and afraid.

Ziva had never been included so she simply watched. And hoped that whatever it was didn't destroy the team she had come to care about so much.

******************************************************************************

Gibbs stormed into MTAC and grabbed a headpiece from one of the techs, not really caring to conceal how pissed off he was. He stood in the centre of the dark room and gave the nod and Tom Morrow's familiar face filled the screen. Gibbs didn't pause for breath or tact and launched straight into what was burning into his brain.

"What the hell do you mean you're taking the investigation away from NCIS? We have already been working this case for weeks. That was one of my own men we dragged out of there. This is NOT a Homeland Security issue."

Tom Morrow was a man familiar with Gibbs and his ways and he held up a conciliatory hand. He hadn't been the Director of NCIS for all those years without learning respect for the man in front of him. That was why he was doing this one on one. A simple order or phone call wouldn't be enough for Gibbs to call off his dogs.

"Gibbs. Please. I know you're not going to be happy but this has moved beyond NCIS now. There is evidence that other government agencies and departments have been targeted with potentially more to follow. Someone local is sending a message that the government can't protect its own. "

"What do you mean other agencies?" Gibbs's mind was already probing, trying to find a fault in Morrow's argument so he could insist on being a part of the ongoing investigation.

He had to. He HAD to find who did this to Tim. He had promised himself and he had promised Tony and Tim he would end it for them. For all of them. Tony had made him promise he would do it by the book but now it looked like even the book was being taken away from him.

Morrow's smooth educated voice continued on.

"A Senior Police Detective was taken and tortured some weeks ago, a female FBI agent was attacked but initially it was put down as a violent mugging. Her apartment was recently broken into in what we now believe was another attempt at trying to kidnap her. The CIA won't tell us if any of their agents have suddenly, mysteriously gone underground but we have alerted them to the possible threat. It was all so scattered, different agencies, different places, different methods it has taken a while to pick up that they could be linked. More information is coming in now that we know what we are looking for. We also suspect that a missing Homeland Security Agent is part of whatever this group is planning"

Gibbs stopped short as he took another look at the always immaculate and in control Tom Morrow. Only this time he saw past his own anger to see the circles under the eyes and the extra tight lines on his face.

Morrow gave a short mirthless smile. "Yes I have a man missing too. Jefferson. Recently married. One of our best and brightest. I have read your case file on McGee and I hope to God we find him and he isn't submitted to what your man had to go through"

Suddenly Gibbs knew he had lost. Other larger, better funded agencies would be involved. It would be a pissing contest for control and NCIS simply didn't have the bladder. And if others had lost men too? Then his arguments would be simply lost in the crowd.

Morrow simply watched the anger drain away from Gibbs' erect form and stiff resignation took its place.

"I'm sorry Gibbs."

Gibbs nodded. If anyone else was going to steal jurisdiction then he was glad it was Morrow. He could handle the politics that always made Gibbs's stomach turn. Fornell would have been good too but Morrow was even higher up the food chain. Fornell, like Gibbs still worked for a living.

"Can you keep me in the loop? I need to know what's happening"

Morrow smiled "Yes, of course Gibbs."

Gibbs stood still for a moment and Morrow paused as if considering what he should say.

"I know it's not any consolation but it appears whoever they are, they are targeting the best. One member from the top team from each agency or department across the country. They are sending a message that they can get to anyone, anywhere. It's just a shame that your boys are the best."

Gibbs just nodded and with a curt signal cut the transmission turning the screen instantly blank. The silence was loud and Gibbs suddenly wanted out of the room with the row of eyes trying not to watch him from the sidelines. He tossed the head set to one of the techs and strode up the ramp and instead of heading down the stairs to the bullpen where he would need to meet Tony and Ziva's eyes he turned the other way and headed to the roof.

Gibbs pushed the heavy fire exit door hard and quickly stepped out into the light and fresh air breathing hard. Inside had felt so stuffy and hot and he grabbed at his sports jacket and wrenched it off, throwing it to the ground.

Fuck it!

He paced around in circles and ran his hands through his hair. FUCK IT! They had finally found Tim and had spent the last few weeks trying to chase down every little lead and now even that was taken away from him. Tim was finally out of the hospital and now wanted in on the case. Gibbs felt impotent. He couldn't protect his Boys, couldn't watch over his team and now he couldn't even be a team leader and bring down those SONS OF BITCHES!

He wanted a fire fight. He wanted to kick down some doors and see them look up in sudden surprise. He wanted to get in his car and run these people off the side of a cliff and then sit and watch as their car exploded into a massive ball of blue flame. He wanted to hear them scream, over and over. He wanted to feel the silence as he lined them up in his rifle scope and then felt the satisfaction of the click as he pulled the trigger. He wanted to at least look them straight in the eye in Interrogation and know they would never see the light of day.

And now all of that had been denied him. Even now the file requests would be appearing and the chain of evidence forms filled in. Boxes of material, statements, photos and the forensic samples they had pulled off Tim would be disappearing off to be swallowed up in the belly of the Homeland Security beast.

All that work, all those hours, the unspoken promises.

Gone.

Gibbs felt like he was falling apart.

********************************************************

Tim's eyes darted to the side quickly as he braced himself for the next round in his daily battle. He found his fingers digging into the soft leather armchair that surrounded him as his shoulders tensed in anticipation. He didn't want to do this but he had to, it was standard operating procedure. If he ever wanted to get back in the field again, hell if he wanted to continue doing basic desk work he needed to be passed by the psychologist.

The man, Dr Lewis was nice enough and Tim could see that he genuinely wanted to help him. The problem was as the man slowly dug deeper into Tim trying to get him to talk about his experiences during captivity, he kept coming too close to everything that had to remain private. For all their sakes.

_How would you describe your relationship with your superior, Agent Gibbs?_

Have you had any prior experience of homosexual sex?

How did you feel when they tied you down?

Do you think you would have any trust issues with your team if you were to return to the field?

Many men find it difficult to talk about male rape. They feel they have been emasculated. How do you feel about it Timothy?

Since your release have you had any issues with the dark or confined spaces? Basements perhaps?

Has your Senior Field Agent, Anthony DiNozzo been supportive of you and your return to the team?

Dr Lewis smiled reassuringly at the young man who looked like he wanted to leap up out of the chair and run from the room. He made another note in his file.

_Not progressing. Obvious trust issues._

"Now Timothy. I know you find your experiences difficult to talk about but you must understand that NOT expressing them is not going to make the situation go away. I can see that you want to talk and you have said that you wish to return to your team. So how about we start with where we left off yesterday?"

Tim's mind whirled as he sifted through every sentence for anything that might alert the obviously intelligent man across from him to the fact that he was involved in a complex bondage based sexual relationship with two of his male superiors. He wanted to tell him about what those strange men did to him in that disgusting room. He wanted to be free of the fear that woke him screaming in the night. But he didn't know how.

"I...I... I don't....."

Dr Lewis smiled again and made another note in his file.

_Do not recommend return to team. Possibly other issues?_

"Tim, have you ever had a problem with stuttering?"

Tim felt the fear rising up to choke him as Dr Lewis persisted and leaned even closer to him, smiling, his voice soft and soothing.

"It's ok Tim. You can trust me. You're safe with me here. Everything you say to me here is confidential."

***********************************************************

Tony watched as Gibbs, instead of coming down the stairs towards him disappeared off down the corridor.

He closed his eyes as he felt Gibbs slip further from his tired grasp.

He wasn't doing a very good job of keeping them together. He didn't even know right now what Gibbs was thinking. He had simply seen him storm up the stairs with brimstone in his eyes.

Even Tim after his initial breakdown in Tony's arms seemed to be sealing himself up as if he could somehow protect them by shutting down all memories associated with his time being held captive. What Tim didn't realise was that it simply poured out of his eyes. Every hesitant expression, every slight flash of fear, every night terror could be read in his exhausted frightened green eyes.

And it was getting worse.

Tim didn't realise it but he almost twitched whenever someone other than Gibbs or Tony approached his desk. Ziva had noticed and now softly announced her presence before she arrived at his side. There were so many times Tony wanted to simply pull Tim into his arms and hold him and tell him that it was going to be ok. But he didn't. He couldn't.

If only they could get away somewhere. Just the three of them. Somewhere there were no prying, judgemental eyes. Somewhere safe and secluded.

Tony ignored Ziva's watchful eyes and turned back to his computer monitor and began a new search.


	8. Chapter 8

Tim was practically running through the bullpen and he didn't care. His heart was racing in a pounding rhythm and he felt flushed with suffocating heat. He had to get OUT. He had to get AWAY. He had to go somewhere. Away from the questions and the eyes constantly watching and judging him. Dr Lewis. Vance. Even Ducky. When he was in the office he was sure people were whispering about him, pointing, the subject of pitying scuttlebutt. He couldn't take it anymore. Couldn't they all just leave him alone? He didn't know where he was going, he was just letting his body take over and instinctively he was heading towards the elevator. He was clawing at his shirt collar trying to create more air or space or something as his breathing starting to speed up in panicky gasps.

Get out......

A dark underground room.

A wooden boat

His own voice crying out, almost unrecognisable.

Forbidden thoughts were crowded in on him, suffocating him. The look of pure ecstasy on Tony's face as he came, his face flushed and sweaty as Gibbs fucked him, hard and desperate. The eager gleam in Gibbs's eye as he watched Tim slowly strip the clothes from his body. A man laughing. The rustling sound of pants and belt falling to the ground. The feel of two pairs of warm soapy male hands washing him slowly under the warm shower as 'punishment' for being such a bad boy. The laughter they had shared when Tony had tripped on his own shoes in the dark and fallen loudly on his ass when trying to sneak out of Gibbs's bed to steal the last cold slice of pizza from the fridge. The eager look in the gang leader's eye as he had been dragged screaming over to the hated table and was again forced down over it. Strong male hands pinning his struggling shoulders down hard to the table. A man laughing. The rustling sound of pants and belt falling to the ground. The feel of a man behind him.......

Gibbs checked his watch again knowing that Tim's meeting with the councillor should be finished soon. When he looked up he saw Tim, eyes unseeing, his face distressed, moving quickly towards the elevators, his hands clawing ineffectually at his collar.

Oh fuck.

Gibbs stood instantly, all other cares forgotten and started to head towards his youngest, his fingers already itching to soothe him. Tim had already suffered so much, all he wanted to do was to make him feel safe and happy again.

And that was it. Right there.

Something in his chest moved slightly and clicked back into place. A calm authority settled over Gibbs and after months of uncertainty he embraced it. It felt good. It felt right.

This was his place. This was what he had to do. To be with Tony and Tim. To be their Master and give them what they needed. To make sure they were happy and felt safe. That was his only purpose and if someone else needed to spend months away from home to bring down those bastards then so be it. He was more than just a cold tool for revenge. He was a Master and a Lover and a Friend. And right now he needed to find out what had Tim so distressed he looked like he was trying to make a break for it.

"Tony"

Tony caught the soft order and the slight smile he had been wearing on his lips died as he saw the state Tim was in. He bolted around his desk and joined Gibbs as they slipped in behind Tim as the elevator doors closed.

"Tim?" Gibbs enquired softly and Tim whirled around, startled to find them there. His nostrils flared like a jumpy thoroughbred, while his eyes were wide and his breathing was noisy with distress. Tony held up his hands in almost a mockery of showing he was unarmed but Tim seemed to calm slightly, blinking as he oriented himself to his surroundings.

"Gibbs. Tony" Tim managed the acknowledgement, nodding and Gibbs made his eyes soft, wanting nothing more to pull Tim into his arms and soothe his fears. He didn't reach out and touch though and instead poured all of his concern into the tone of his voice, making it rich and warm.

"I think the time has come to talk. In private"

Gibbs flicked the emergency switch and stopped the elevator just as Tony turned to stare at Gibbs. Tony grinned as he heard the confident authority back in Gibbs's voice. It was magnificent and Tony didn't realise how much he had missed it lately. The pursuit of Tim's case had kept them all too busy to spend any time together. Tension and sleepless nights had been all they had shared for weeks. Gibbs had been growing more distant, Tim had made little progress and Tony's fears had kept escalating. But that would all change now. Gibbs was back with them. The burden on Tony's own shoulders lightened slightly but it was enough for him to turn to Tim with a broad smile.

To discover Gibbs had miscalculated horrifically.

Tim found himself plunged into darkness before the soft emergency lighting came up and the anxiety that he had barely kept control over surged up again, clawing at his throat and hammering at his heart.

Trapped.

He needed to get OUT!

"No!" Tim shouted and flattered himself against the wall in fear as his eyes darted backward and forwards and fear sweat seemed to drench him. Men were reaching for him. People would find out, they would know what he was hiding, he would lose everything....

Gibbs swore at himself and flicked the emergency switch again. What had he been thinking enclosing a man struggling from the aftermath of torture and captivity inside what was essentially a small enclosed box?

"We need to get him outside Tony, away from people, into the fresh air and sunlight"

Tony nodded even as he backed up to give Tim more space. The normal lights came back on and suddenly the elevator was moving again. Tim blinked as the doors quickly opened and Gibbs and Tony stepped through ushering him out with subtle gestures.

Gibbs smoothly led their way through the foyer, nodding to security and leading his boys through the glass doors out in the open air. He kept walking until he was past the lunchtime clusters of co-workers and headed instead for the distant park bench which had been dedicated by the family members of a fallen agent. It was a beautiful spot, shaded by a large tree and surrounded by lots of green, well -manicured lawn. But something about it was always somber and people rarely frequented it.

Tony followed Gibbs and kept an eye on Tim who seemed dazed but content to follow simple instructions. When they reached the park bench Gibbs turned and instructed Tim to sit.

Tim sat, sagging down onto the bench like rumpled laundry.

Tony nonchalantly leaned up against the nearby tree and watched with eager eyes to see what would unfold. He felt a stirring of desire deep in his belly at watching Gibbs back in control and he celebrated. He had begun to think he was turning frigid as it had been weeks since lust in any form had even entered his mind. Too long it had been prickles of fear he had felt rather than desire for his two partners.

Gibbs watched as Tim's breathing slowly came back under control and he could see when he forced his muscles to relax, his shoulders slumping forward slightly.

"You ok Tim?" Gibbs's voice was gentle and Tim nodded but he kept his head down and didn't meet his eyes. Gibbs crouched down so he was level with Tim's face but having learned his lesson he made sure it was to the side of him so he wouldn't feel crowded. If he felt the need to escape it was right in front of him.

"You want to tell us what's going on in those sessions of yours? They are meant to be helping you, not sending you into a panic attack"

Tim slowly raised his expressive soft eyes to meet Gibbs's piercing blue ones and starting talking, his voice growing louder as he tried to make Gibbs understand.

"It's what's NOT happening. I can't talk to him freely. He keeps pushing, pushing for answers and I'm getting tired of having my guard up all the time. I know I'm giving away physical clues, tensing up, looking away but I can't help it! He is always watching me, all the time and keeps making these notes. And he's not just asking about when I was.... "

Tim suddenly swallowed, still not allowing himself to think about that time in the darkness.

".....gone. He's asking about how I _feel_ about you. He's asking about whether I _trust_ you"

Tim suddenly stood up and started pacing back and forth, running his hands through his hair in anxiety. He was still too skinny, somehow not the slightly soft and sweet Timmy he had been. Gibbs could still see the faint scar lines around his wrists from the damage the manacles had wrought on his delicate skin and it made his gut churn in remembrance.

Tim glanced at Tony, asking him the question.

"How do I answer that honestly? I say no and he knows it's a lie. I say yes and he presses further, wanting me to explain where that trust comes from. Why do I feel so strongly about it? Questions, questions, questions. So I say nothing and he just writes it all fucking down!"

Tim was nearly shouting his frustration and Gibbs stood and automatically reached out a hand to touch him, to comfort him but Tim instinctively flinched away from the touch before he forced himself to stand completely still, his eyes closed.

Three heart beats passed as they stood in a silent tableau before Tim opened his eyes once again, looked at Gibbs and then behind his shoulder to where Tony stood.  
His voice was quiet and there was such aching longing there that Tony felt his eyes well with unshed tears at the vulnerability.

"Please Gibbs, Tony. Please help me. I want things to be the way they were before. I don't know how to get back there. You're the only ones I really trust. I'm afraid of everything, I can't sleep, I'm frightened of my own shadow, I can't write, I can't work. I want to laugh and .."

Tim's voice dropped to a whisper

"I want to be loved. I want to be held again. I don't want to be afraid anymore"

Gibbs' eyes sparked and he went and stood next to Tim and put a firm hand on his shoulder. Tony solemnly walked over and repeated the gesture, placing his hand on Tim's other shoulder.

"Tonight. Just the three of us. We will work through this together"

Tim nodded tremulously and wiped at his eyes surreptitiously with the heel of his hand. Gibbs could feel the fine tremble running through Tim and he swore he would make Tim pleased that he had such faith in him.

Gibbs flicked his eyes across and saw Tony grinning wickedly at the idea of private naked time with his Co-Sub and Master. Gibbs would have given him a head slap if he hadn't been wearing a grin of his own. He was their Master and now he needed to prove it again to his boys.


	9. Chapter 9

Tim stood nervously in Gibbs's bedroom and licked his dry lips. His arms were crossed defensively across his chest and his fingers twitched instinctively, twisting into the soft fabric of his t-shirt.

He wanted to be here.

He wanted this.

Then why was he so afraid?

He looked down to where Gibbs and Tony sat on either side of Gibbs' large familiar bed, looking up at him. It had been an unspoken unanimous decision to come back to where they had all spent so many pleasurable hours in the hope that the good memories would overwhelm the bad.

Tim looked around and he shuddered as he realised this was the first time he had been back to Gibbs's bedroom since he had been taken. Nothing had changed. The soft blue green quilt, the faded curtains, the smooth timber furniture, the alarm clock set to the classic rock station even the battered bedside lamp was exactly as he had last seen them. Then why did everything seem so different?

"Tim how about we start slowly and we just get undressed?"

Gibbs stood and with a quick look at Tony started to slowly deliberately unbutton his shirt.

Tony grinned "Yeah not like there is anything you haven't seen before Timmy"

Tim nodded and smiled nervously and watched as first Gibbs' then Tony's shirt fell to the floor. He took a deep shuddering breath and quickly pulled the soft worn t-shirt he was wearing over his head. Desperate to continue the momentum, he started immediately on his belt, toeing off his sneakers and dropping his jeans he pushed his silk boxers down to stand naked, trembling in front of his lovers.

"Oh Tim…"

Tony stared. Tim's once slightly soft pale and unblemished perfect skin was now covered in various jagged scratches with ugly deep twisted scars around his wrists and ankles. The heavy metal manacles he had worn while in captivity had rubbed his skin raw as he struggled against them and now he was left with permanent reminders etched into his skin.

That wasn't the only change though. Tim was stripped of every ounce of extra fat leaving his body lean and unfamiliar under the bright lights of the bedroom. His muscles tight with anxious tension stood out from his damaged skin just like his lean ribs, hips and delicate collarbone.

Tim hunched in on himself, covering himself up with his hands as Gibbs shot Tony a disapproving glare.

Tony grimaced in apology. He hadn't meant to make Tim feel bad. He had just been so surprised. He should have realised Tim would have permanent scars. Somehow in his mind Tim had left all his physical injuries behind when he had left the hospital, as if everything else had disappeared just like the bruising and swellings had.

Gibbs gently lifted Tim's chin up and looked deep into his eyes.

"You're beautiful Tim. Nothing they could do would change that"

Tim nodded and ducked his head down but not before Gibbs caught the shimmering of tears in his expressive eyes.

"How about we turn the lights off?" Gibbs whispered and he reached over Tim's shoulder and flicked the lights off.

The bedroom was suddenly plunged into soft gloomy evening light.

"Tim?"

Tim jerked violently away from the touch he felt on his face before he realised who it was. Gibbs stood still for an instant and then he rested his warm calloused hand on Tim's shoulder for a moment before sliding it slowly, deliberately down his arm until it reached his hand. Tugging gently he towed Tim firmly towards the large bed.

For a split second Tim hesitated and then he followed his trusted Dom, climbing onto the bed and laying down on his back, his rapid breaths noisy in the quiet room. He closed his eyes and tried not to tremble as he felt the bed dip as Tony and then Gibbs joined him on the bed.

He was going to get _fucked._

Tim swallowed down the knot of fear that threatened to overwhelm him. He shouldn't be afraid. It wasn't going to be like that. It wasn't going to hurt. This was Gibbs and he had never hurt him. If he wanted them to stop they would. They wouldn't hold him down and laugh while he screamed. They wouldn't beat him. This was Gibbs and Tony. He loved them, he trusted them.

Gibbs knew he would have to keep pressing forward before Tim lost his nerve and bolted from the room. But how to start?

Gibbs lay back on the bed with one arm behind his head, trying to look as relaxed as possible even as he felt the tension thrumming through Tim who lay beside him in the middle of the bed.

"Tim, I need you to know that during the time that you were missing and while you were in the hospital Tony and I never had sex."

Gibbs felt more than saw Tim's head turn towards him questioningly.

"It's true Tim. It's been months since we've had sex. It just wasn't right without you."  
Tony rolled onto his side and rested his head on his one hand while he gently placed his other hand on Tim's stomach. He felt Tim's stomach muscles strongly clench underneath his hand and he resisted the urge to quickly remove it. Instead he slowly moved his hand in comforting circles on Tim's trim belly while Gibbs's voice floated out of the dark.

"It's good to have you here with us Tim. We missed you. I promise to take it as slow as you need this to be. You just say the word. You're in control tonight. No games No restraints. But part of being able to take this slow is........"

Gibbs looked across at Tony and Tony could see his eyes dancing, even in the dim light

"Well Tony's so horny he's practically humping the furniture so if you wouldn't mind I think I should take care of him first. Is that ok?"

Tim couldn't resist the curl of a smile at Gibbs' wry comment and Tony objected loudly, thumping them both with a pillow.

"Hey. I do NOT have control issues. I can wait. Ok so it's been a while. Yes I want it so bad I can taste it and its all I have thought about all day but....oh who the hell am I kidding?"

Tony threw himself back down onto the bed and sighed theatrically.

Tim looked at Gibbs in the dark and cautiously nodded. "Yeah sure Gibbs. It's fine"

Gibbs smiled. He had been hoping that Tim would agree. He wanted Tim to be reminded of how pleasurable sex could be and he knew Tony was more than ready for a performance capable of convincing him. He slipped off the bed, grabbed some lube and came around to Tony's side of the bed. Slicking up his hand quickly and while still standing beside the bed he grabbed hold of Tony's warm already hard erection in a firm, slick fist. Tony groaned and lay back down on the bed, enjoying the delicious sensation sparking through his entire body.

Oh God it had been so long!

His body tensed and writhed as Gibbs rhythmically stroked and Tony's fingers dug into the quilt as he whimpered and happy greedy sounds escaped his lips. Instinctively he thrust his hips up wanting more hot wet tightness and Gibbs obliged, increasing his slide against Tony's hard silky hot cock. Gently he reached down and fondled Tony's balls with his other hand feeling them tighten and draw closer to his body.

Tim watched Gibbs as he watched Tony, his face flushed equally with wild desire and a searching intensity. Would he look like that when he was touching him? Even when he was broken and used? A whore used by other men? Tim squashed the dark thought that curled poisonously up inside him.

He wouldn't even be here if Gibbs didn't still want him.

Gibbs looked across at Tim and saw him watching him with a strange despairing look on his face before it disappeared into a carefully cultivated, almost blank face. He cocked his head almost trying to chase the expression down and pin it in an attempt to understand what it meant.

Tony panted and arched his back, revelling in the pleasure he was receiving. Gibbs grinned and shifted his thumb so it rubbed against the underside of Tony's cock and against the heavy head. Tony moaned and thrashed his head against the pillows as the friction built.

"Gibbs. Oh I'm not going to last. No too quick. Yes. No. Oh Oh OH"

Tony arched and shuddered as he came hard, his cock pulsing in Gibbs firm hand. Gibbs gently released Tony's now limp cock and bending down he kissed him deeply leaving Tony sweating and breathless before he headed into the bathroom and returned with a damp cloth to wipe Tony down with.

Tony practically purred with contentment as he lay boneless under Gibbs's ministrations.

"Ahhhhh I missed that." Tony smiled happily at the ceiling while Gibbs grunted with amusement as he cleaned Tony's chest of sweat and warm come.

"Ok what do you think Tim? Your turn?"

Gibbs turned to look at Tim who slowly swallowed and nodded.

"Come here"

Gibbs sat down behind Tim and slowly gently pulled him back against his chest so he was gently holding him in his arms. He could feel the fine shudder running through the younger man's body.

"You ok?" Gibbs whispered in Tim's ear and he felt more than saw the nod of his head. Gibbs gently ran his hands up and down Tim's bare arms trying to establish connection through touch like he used to. He wanted Tim to feel him and know that he was safe the entire time.

"We're going to take this real slow and if you want us to stop you just have to tell us and we'll stop. Just some touching and we will get to fucking later. Tony?"

Tony nodded and shifted slowly, carefully so he was kneeling between Tim's legs. It was hard to miss the way Tim's breathing suddenly hitched and started becoming irregular and Gibbs tried to soothe him with a gentle reminders.

"It's ok Tim. It's just Tony. He's going to touch you and it's not going to hurt. He's touched you before and you liked it remember? Well it will be like that. He's going to go slow and I'm right here. And I'm going to stay right here with you. Can you feel me? Lean into me. That's right..."

Gibbs looked at Tony from over Tim's shoulder and the glance was clear.

Go SLOW

Tony carefully placed two hands on Tim's ankles and paused for a moment before slowly sliding them up Tim's taut calves. Tim blinked rapidly as he felt the arms around him, men's hands on him in the dark and he fought down the memories of when he had last felt hands on him.

It's not them. It's just Tony and Gibbs. I'm safe. They won't hurt me.

Tony leaned forward and placed a kiss on Tim's now flat stomach and heard the quick intake of breath before sliding his hands further up, so they ran across his strong thighs dusted with light hair.

Gibbs tightened his grip on Tim slightly so he could feel safe and connected to him in his arms just as Tony reached out with one hand to gently fondle Tim's soft cock into hardness while one hand remained pressing down on Tim's thigh, taking his weight.

At the intimate touch Tim jerked like he had been tazzered and Gibbs instinctively tightened his grip on Tim further, not wanting him to fall off the bed.

Trapped! He was pinned, held down by strong hands.

"NO!" Tim screamed and kicked out defensively in the dark catching Tony in the chest. With a surprised squawk Tony tumbled off the bed and fell with a thud to the floor.

"Tony!"

Gibbs released Tim leaving him panting, naked in the middle of the bed and rushed to where Tony lay in a pile on the hard floor.

"Owwww" Tony joked and rubbed the centre of his chest.

"That's a hell of a kick you've got there buddy"

"Oh God Tony?" Tim's choked voice suddenly disappeared as frantic steps headed towards the bathroom, followed by the distressing sound of retching.

Gibbs knelt on the floor of the bedroom beside Tony and bowed his head. This hadn't gone well at all. Tony turned to look at Gibbs with hurt worried eyes and Gibbs swiftly pulled him into his arms holding him tight, reassuring him.

"It's ok Tony. You didn't do anything wrong."

Gibbs knew without even asking what Tony was worried about. But right now there was another Boy suffering and he looked Tony in the eyes, squeezed his shoulders and then stood to see to Tim.

What he found broke what remained of his heart into tiny pieces.

Tim clutched desperately at the toilet bowl with both hands as he vomited up the meagre contents of his stomach. The moonlight coming through the bathroom window wasn't kind, catching on every exposed rib and knobbed backbone on Tim's slim body so he looked eerily skeletal in the light as his body compulsively twisted and choked and retched again.

Tim panted and hung his head, now damp with sweat as he repeatedly swallowed and tried to control the nausea.

"Gibbs...I'm sorry...I ....the dark I can't do it in the dark...I couldn't see, I could only feel and ....I can't... I couldn't move...they.......when they would...." Tim's broken whispered words disappeared into gut wrenching sobs as he wept, broken and lost.

"Oh Timmy" Gibbs blinked back the tears and hesitantly dropped a hand onto the back of Tim's head and softly stroked the fine hair as he shuddered naked and trembling on the floor.

Tim turned and looked up at Gibbs, his green eyes huge and desolate in his young face, the light throwing shadows like bruises across his cheeks.

"I'm sorry Gibbs. I hurt Tony and I just CAN"T and I'm so afraid ....what if I can't...." Tim's words disappeared into choked sobs again.

Gibbs knelt down and put a strong arm across Tim's shoulders and pulled him into his warm chest and rocked him as he would a child as he wept out his terror into the side of his neck.

Gibbs heard his voice, too loud, unfamiliar and rough sounding in the small room.

"It's going to be ok. We'll figure this out together. You hear me? So next time we don't turn out the light. Next time I won't hold you so tight. But there will be a next time. You will see. This isn't how it's going to end. It's going to be ok Tim. I promise. We will figure out a way."

Gibbs sat naked on the cold tiled floor of his bathroom and rocked his youngest boy, running his hand up and down his bare back as he tried to end the nightmare. Tony watched, still worried from the doorway before he went and dragged the large bedroom quilt into the bathroom and sitting down next to Gibbs tucked it securely around the three of them as Tim continued to weep quietly.


	10. Chapter 10

Gibbs had held both of his Boys tight as he sat on that damn cold bathroom floor and swore to them that he would find a way to make everything right.

Tim had looked up at him with haunted tear filled eyes and Gibbs could see that he wanted to believe him, he wanted with everything he had to go back to a time when Gibbs's word was law. When everything made sense. When he didn't feel so ashamed, so frightened of everything. When he was safe.

And that had to be enough for now.

Gibbs just had to make sure he found a way to remind Tim of who he really was underneath the scars and the fears and the remembered filth and Tim would again unfurl under his touch like a flower seeking the sun. Tim _wanted_ to trust him. He just needed to be shown how.

When Tim's tears had finally abated he had fallen into a deep exhausted sleep and with Tony's help they had man handled him back into bed and tucked the quilt around him. The two of them took turns watching over Tim as he slept silent and unmoving and Gibbs wondered not for the first time how often Tim woke from nightmares when he was home alone? Was this part of the problem? Simple exhaustion adding to the tension and fears that plagued his mind?

With a growl Gibbs scrubbed his face and tired eyes as he sat alone in the corner chair while Tony slept fitfully curled against his knees, his head pillowed on Gibbs's thigh. Gibbs idly stroked Tony's soft hair as he thought, allowing his mind to wander in the Midnight darkness.

Tonight had shown him that Tim had issues with his physical appearance, the dark, issues with being held, even with being touched. But that wasn't the biggest problem. He knew that Tim was keeping things from him about his time in captivity. He suspected that Tim was in his own way trying to protect him but the end result was that it was destroying him from the inside out. And it wasn't just him. He was keeping things from Tony too for essentially the same reason.

It made his skin crawl to think of what it was that Tim was keeping from him but surely he must realise that whatever he told them couldn't be worse than what their own imagination supplied?

Gibbs wasn't entirely sure after seeing the strange look on Tim's face what was going on behind those large green eyes. But he knew he would get to the bottom of it.

He had to.

Tony whimpered in his sleep and snuggled his face deeper into Gibbs's leg before relaxing and returning to a more settled sleep. Gibbs smiled. Even in his sleep Tony needed reassurance that Gibbs hadn't left him. This whole situation had been hard on Tony too. His deep seated insecurities had been forced to take a back seat to Tim's and Tony was trying hard to step up and take up some of the emotional slack but it wasn't where Tony wanted and needed to be. He needed to be held and cherished as much as Tim did. Sometimes more so.

Gibbs knew that Tony felt guilty because he had been left behind and that Tim had been the one taken. Tim was younger and the most junior of their partnership and even though Tim was a long way from being the probie anymore he was still the one that was meant to be protected.

Gibbs placed a gentle kiss on Tony's cheek. Tony did such a good job of hiding what he really felt to the outside world but it was all a delicate facade over the tender confused heart underneath.

The long shadows lengthened further as Gibbs sat in the dark and watched over his two beloved Boys.

Tim slipped quietly away in the early morning with down cast eyes and an apology for Tony. Tony made to go after him but Gibbs held him back knowing Tim was unsettled and needed time to quietly process the events of the evening otherwise he would feel cornered and harassed further.

Gibbs knew that Tim would return to them when he felt calmer and when he did he wanted to be able to give him hope in the form of a plan.

"Tony? Sit down I think we need to talk"

*********************************************************************************  
"Gear up"

Tim's haunted eyes followed the team as they disappeared into the elevator. He still hadn't been cleared for field duty and from the reports Gibbs had been getting back from Vance he might even be removed from desk duty if he didn't start to show signs of improvement.

When finally the case broke Gibbs had made a decision and he headed up to see Vance.

"I need you to take my team off roster for a while. We need some vacation time. I want to take McGee and Tony out to a quiet cabin in the woods somewhere and see if we can get through to McGee."

Vance studied Gibbs carefully before responding wryly.

"You think you can fix what he's been through with a guy's weekend?"

"Well all the agency shrinks and therapy sure as hell isn't working!" Gibbs retorted angrily.

Vance sighed as he conceded Gibbs point. If anything the initial progress McGee had been making seemed to have disappeared. He wasn't blind and he too had watched McGee haunt the department like a pale wraith of his former self.

From his viewpoint as Director what was worse was he had started to see it impact on others as well. It was starting to affect the morale of the entire agency. Initially it had been high when McGee had finally been found alive but now as everyone watched his slow daily disintegration there were murmurs about how they couldn't save their own and whispers about enough not being done.

Vance had seen McGee shy away from the concerned glances sent his way and he was sure there was plenty of unofficial scuttlebutt flying around detailing what exactly had been done to the young agent while he had been held captive. Unfortunately even the most scandalous gossip was probably tamer than the reality of what he had read in the bland looking case file, his knuckles almost curled into fists with rage.

Vance couldn't allow any chance to help McGee slip through his fingers.

"Ok I will give you a full week. What do you plan on doing that you think might help?"

Gibbs shrugged noncommittally "Fish?"

Vance quirked an eye brow. "Fish? Good luck with keeping DiNozzo quiet and sitting still in a boat for hours on end."

Gibbs smiled at the image "Yeah well whatever it takes to get McGee to relax and open up about what happened to him out there. He needs to let it out. Get it out of his head. Not to some shrink but to someone who knows him. Someone he trusts. "

If Vance had any doubts about Gibbs being the right man for anyone to confess their deepest and darkest secrets to he kept them to himself.

"Okay well it's worth the time off and your team deserves the break anyway. Start now and take all of next week and Gibbs?"

"Yeah?"

Vance smiled sadly at the team leader already disappearing out his door.

"Good luck"

********************************************************************************

Tony screwed his nose up "A tiny crappy old cabin way out in the woods? No TV? No cable? No pizza delivery?"

Gibbs smacked Tony on the back of the head "How about a thank you Boss for getting us all a week off? Besides I thought you liked the idea of getting away just the three of us?"

Gibbs turned to Tim and reaching out touched him softly on the shoulder.

"How about you? You mind coming away with us for a week? "

Tim smiled hesitantly "No Boss that would be nice."

Gibbs didn't miss the flash of fear that crossed his face which he then quickly buried.

Gibbs smiled and tried not to let Tim see his own concerns about the situation.

Tim was afraid of sex.

It was more than that. He was terrified of being reminded of the pain and the fear and sheer terror of what they did to him down in that dark stinking room.  
Well it was going to be his and Tony's job to remind him of what it could be like. Full of love and laughter and pleasure and trust. And lots and lots of daylight and wide open spaces. It hadn't escaped Gibbs's attention that Tim was worse in small enclosed places and when he couldn't see what was happening around him.

They needed him to tell them about what had happened down in that room so that they could look him in the eye and tell him that it didn't matter. That they still cared about him and NOTHING he told them would change that.

Gibbs shook his head and smirked to himself as he looked at the two men. He had one boy breaking out into a fear sweat just contemplating sex while the other was going through some adolescent all consuming thirst for it.

"Now I believe I have an even better idea."

Gibbs looked up at Tony who was grinning broadly and resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Now I know you think a cabin is a good idea because it gives us the privacy we need to ...." Tony got distracted thinking of all the GREAT ways they could get naked.

"Tony" Gibbs gave his voice a hint of warning

"Right. Sorry. Ok well I was already thinking about getting us away somewhere myself and I made a few discrete enquiries. How about instead of a cold cobwebby cabin in the distant woods somewhere what if I said we could have a totally private secured estate?"

Tony beamed and looked at Gibbs and Tim eagerly.

"Come on guys! It has a pool and a tennis court and its own movie theatre. A wine cellar! It also has big metal gates and top of the line security cameras. No one can come within a mile of the front door without us knowing about it. No close neighbours. We can do whatever we want in complete comfort!"

"And how on earth could we afford that?" Gibbs asked suspiciously

Tony looked coy "Well let's just say it belongs to a friend of a friend of my Dads. He uses it to entertain his secretary but his wife is getting suspicious so he spending some time with her in the Caribbean and rather than pay someone to watch over it for him I offered our services."

Gibbs smiled and shook his head. In other words DiNozzo had charmed his way into getting something amazing that also meant he wouldn't have to chop wood or deal with native wildlife.

"What do you think Tim?" Tony asked hopefully.

Tim looked up and smiled softly. It was good to see Tony so happy.

"Yeah. Sounds great Tony."

"YES!" Tony punched the air and danced theatrically around Gibbs lounge room.

"I know you're both going to love it. It's called Never Never Estate because the owner has never, never been caught out with any of his dalliances there. His shell company brought it. A completely, utterly, private paradise. Did I mention it has a hot tub? It is going to be so perfect! A week off! My two favourite guys and five star luxury"

Tony flung himself onto Gibbs's couch and almost squealed his happiness.

Gibbs felt himself laugh for the first time in months. It felt strange but good.

Even Tim couldn't help but smile at Tony's enthusiasm.

"Guess I won't need to pack up any of the camping gear then."

Tony laughed gleefully at the idea of avoiding the hated cabin idea.

"Pack light guys. All I'm taking is a cocktail shaker, some porn and some sunscreen."

Gibbs grinned, pleased at this good start.


	11. Chapter 11

By the time they finished making arrangements and Gibbs had driven to pick up first Tony and then McGee the morning was already disappearing. Once the fresh hot coffee had finally been procured, Gibbs didn't mind so much about hearing that Tony's hair gel had been forgotten and Tim's worry that his neighbor hadn't gotten his note asking him to collect his mail.

They had travelled for an hour through the city and then another two hours beyond it, so it was early afternoon when they pulled up outside a rather ordinary looking paved driveway.

"Are you sure this is it?" Tim sounded doubtful as he peered out the window through the trees trying to see what was at the end of the distant driveway.

Tony rapidly rattled through his now grubby road map and written list of instructions, searching for confirmation before looking up with a nervous grin.

"Of course I'm sure."

Gibbs just looked at him and Tony shrugged

"Hey it's meant to be difficult to find. That's the point. No one even knows it here."

"Okay DiNozzo but if we interrupt some family reunion, looking like long lost relatives then I won't be happy."

Gibbs turned the car and proceeded down the long driveway. Past a bend concealed by the tall gracious trees they were met with huge scrolled wrought iron gates and a very high, very solid brick wall. Worked into the top of the gates were two letter N's, one of each side of the gates.

A security camera beside the driveway automatically tracked the movement of the car. Tony grinned, relief evident in his voice.

"Now this I more like it. Ok I have the security code."

Tony hopped out and entered a long number into the keypad by the gate pillar and after a short wait there was a beep and the gates swung, slowly majestically open.

Tony dashed back to the car, excitement written all over his face. Even Tim couldn't help the curiosity at just what awaited them, as he leaned between the front seats staring out the windshield.

"Come on Boss!"

*************************************************

"Holy shit Tony!" Tim breathed as he stood in front of the fountain in the center of the circular gravel drive. Marble water nymphs' and gamboling horses frolicked under the spray.

The three men stood rather stunned as they stared around them.

"This is not a house Tony. This is a freaking palace!"  
Even Tony seemed a little surprised at the majesty of their lodgings. Suddenly he got a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Come on you two! Don't you want to see inside?"

Tony dropped his bag onto the gravel and bolted for the door quickly followed by the other two men. Like kids they ran through the house opening first one door and then another, shouting out each discovery to each other. Even Gibbs couldn't contain his happiness as he watched his boys rushing around like Christmas morning.

"Oh my God Tony! It has a cinema! An actual cinema with red carpet and velvet curtains!"

"Who the hell needs a kitchen this size?"

"The Pool! Tim you HAVE to see the freaking POOL!"

"You could have brought all your shoes, Tony. There is enough wardrobe space for them three times over!"

"Where's the basement? Surely a place this size would have a…oh found it."

"Remind me to look in the garage for tennis rackets later? I'm going to kick your ass out on the court Timmy. I hope you brought some tiny white shorts to play in? God I LOVE this place!"

Finally they all managed to meet up in the Grand Foyer under the massive chandelier.

Gibbs was practical as always.

"Look it's getting late. How about we stow our gear, get some dinner and just watch a movie for tonight? Start fresh in the morning huh?"

"Sounds like a plan Boss"

Tony was breathless and grinning in delight which was infectious and even Tim was smiling.

"Ok so I figure we take the Master Suite? Up the stairs and turn left at the Lion statue and then end of the hall? It has easily the biggest bed and the balcony overlooks the pool"

"Uh sure" Tim struggled to maintain the smile on his face at the mention of sleeping arrangements and Gibbs tried not to sigh.

Gibbs pulled Tony aside in the kitchen.

"Tony? I want you to go up to bed before me."

"Why?"

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Tony, Tim is walking on egg shells around me wondering when I'm going to pounce on him and fuck him. We have got days here together and I want to ease into it. But at this rate Tim's going to jump a mile if I touch him anywhere. So tonight we just sleep and we see how it goes. If you go up to bed, he will relax and once he's asleep I will come to bed. If I'm there he will never get any sleep just worrying about if and when I'm going to make a move on him."

Tony smiled as he realized the truth in what Gibbs was saying.

Gibbs wasn't finished though.

"But make sure you're affectionate with him. He needs to learn to be touched again and that it's ok. I'm not talking about sex. Just make him feel safe. Get him to take his clothes off. Hold him, snuggle with him, whatever he will let you get away with but don't push him. I don't want him getting anxious and freaking out with you too. Ok?"

"Understood Boss"

Tony nodded wearing his serious face and Gibbs knew he was considering it in the same way he would a mission. He felt an anger burning deep in his gut that he had to have special plans just to get into bed with his boys after what those arseholes had done to Tim but he shoved it away. Now was not the time.

An hour later Tony yawned on the couch as the movie he had been watching finished. He stood and declared he was going upstairs to sleep, making sure he sent a reassuring smile Tim's way.

"Night Tony. Think I'm going to read for a bit longer. I will be up later"

Gibbs looked up from his book and gave Tony a smile before returning to the book he was feigning tremendous interest in. Gibbs honestly didn't even know what it was about as it was really just a cover to allow him to watch Tim from across the room.

The idea of being left alone in the lounge at night with his sexually unsatisfied Dom sent tension straight to Tim's shoulders and he quickly stood.

"Uh I think I'm going to bed too. Night"

"Night Tim." Gibbs looked up and smiled indulgently before dropping his gaze and returning to his book.

Good now he just needed to wait an hour or two for Tony to get Tim to fall asleep and then he could join them. Gibbs moved in his chair trying not to get aroused at the thought of slipping in amongst the sheets with his two naked boys.

Tonight was NOT the night. He needed to get a grip otherwise all three of them could go south very quickly.

Gibbs sighed in frustration and wondered if a cold shower might be in order.

Tony chatted incessantly trying to keep Tim's mind away from climbing into bed with them. He banged cupboards looking for his toothbrush, exclaimed over the little shampoo packets in the bathroom and rather deliberately stripped off all of his clothes while he was talking to Tim. It's not like it was anything he hadn't seen before and as Gibbs said they needed to get him used to being around them again. Tony was pleased to see Tim quickly take a peek at him below the waist and he pretended not to notice, quickly turning away to look for more pillows in the wardrobe.

Soon Tony was climbing into the large bed, switching off the light and Tim lay rigid on the far side swathed in a long sleeve t- shirt and boxers.

"Want me to tell you a bedtime story Pet? " Tony said using Tim's bedroom name for the first time. Tim tensed but when he realized that Tony was simply asking for a response he smiled a little and nodded.

"Ok cool. Well scoot over here. I don't want to shout." Tony lay back with his hands clearly behind his head and patently waited for Tim to shift a bit closer to him. Tim wriggled across until he was beside Tony and Tony extended an arm wrapping it around Tim and pulling him closer.

"There now that's better. Ok once there was a …." Tony paused and frowned. His master plan hadn't actually extended this far.

"A detective?" Tim said softly and Tony smiled.

"Yeah. And it was raining and he was working back in his shitty little office when suddenly…." Tony trailed off hoping that Tim would take the hint.

"There was a knock at the door"

"Yeah…hey that's good. Ok a knock at the door and the detective, Mike looked up to see the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen standing there."

"Covered in blood" Tim finished softly and he rolled further over and rested his head on Tony's chest, listening to his heart beat.

Tony grinned "ok yeah now it's getting good. Mike being the gentleman and curious to boot invites in the blonde and offers her a drink."

Tony stifled an actual yawn and blinked. It felt nice to have Tim in his arms again. He had forgotten how his shampoo smelt and how his fingers would sort of stroke his chest without thinking about it.

"Hey Pet? Aren't you hot with all that on? Why don't you just slip off the shirt? It's just you and me. Gibbs won't be up for hours"

Tim stilled and then he nodded. Being curled up next to Tony he was hot. He sat up and pulled the soft shirt over his head and felt himself blush as Tony's eyes wandered over his chest.

Tony smiled at his victory and couldn't help looking at Tim's chest. It had been so long since he had really been able to look at it and his once familiar shape seemed changed somehow. He had lost that puppy fat softness he always seemed to have and now he was lean, slim. He noticed Tim blushing at his increasing scrutiny and kicked himself. Quickly he lay back down and continued with his story, allowing Tim the time to decide where he wanted to be.

Tim lay down on the bed next to Tony but as the story progressed into a rollicking tale featuring a buck toothed henchman with a poisoned sandwich he found he returned to his previous position with his head on Tony's chest.

Tony grinned at the ceiling and softly ran his hands up and down Tim's bare back as he spoke, feeling his eyes grow heavier.

"And then ….they found the gun……in the midget's laundry……but they knew it wasn't really his…."

Tony yawned feeling warm and safe and loved with Tim in his arms. It had been so long since he had had a decent sleep. He had been so worried……

Tim smiled as he felt Tony slowly drift into sleep. This was nice. This was what he wanted to keep without worrying about the other stuff. Gibbs would be coming to bed soon. He should stay awake. Not that Gibbs would hurt him, it was just….. well he was at Never Never to try and have sex with them. They would want to try it sooner or later so he should stay awake. Just in case.

Gibbs stood in the doorway in the dark and felt his breathing hitch at the sight of his two boys cuddled up together in the center of the bed. Tim was still wearing his silk boxers but Tony was on his back as naked as a jay bird. Tim was fast asleep with his head tucked into Tony's shoulder looking angelic like he always did when he was asleep. His arm was across Tony's chest almost possessively. Tony was smirking slightly, his head buried in Tim's hair and was probably having a dirty dream judging by the slight hard on he was sporting.

Gibbs groaned softly to himself. How the fuck was he supposed to climb into bed with that and not touch either of them and get some sleep?

Well desperate times called for desperate measures. It always seemed a shame to jerk himself off when he had two eager boys of his own but there was no way he was going to get any sleep tonight if he didn't take care of the hard on he had in his pants.

It wasn't like he could jump on Tony while Tim watched either. Tim might say he was fine with it but as delicate as he was it might cause Tim to extract himself completely from their arrangement, believing Gibbs and Tony would be better off on their own. It was a fear he had already struggled with months earlier when he had been sick. Tony was secretly worried Gibbs might find another wife he enjoyed more than them. Tim's fear was that Gibbs would finally pick Tony over him and abandon him.

No this was a situation that needed to be handled with delicacy. Not with a raging erection from a horny Master desperate for a fuck in the middle of the night.

Gibbs unbuttoned his jeans and slipped his hand down his pants. Fuck he was so hard. He pulled himself free from his underwear and held on tight to the doorframe as he started stroking himself. He breathed heavily through his nose and grit his jaw to stop any noise he made escaping. Oh fuck. He wasn't going to last long as he felt the pleasure running through him and making his legs tremble. He stroked himself harder as he watched his boys in the dark. Tim stirred slightly in his sleep and dragged his leg up Tony's naked body, snuggling in closer before he settled back into sleep again.

Gibbs whimpered and shifted his grip to just behind the head of his swollen cock head and jerked himself furiously, his other hand digging into the doorframe to stop him swearing and thrusting as he felt the orgasm building and gathering momentum ready to explode outward.

With a grunt he couldn't hide Gibbs came hard, shaking and shuddering into his own hand. Fuck. Gibbs leaned against the door for an instant trying to get his breathing back under control. Then with a deep sigh he turned and quietly headed to one of the other bathrooms to wash himself down and clean up a little.

At least now he had a chance of actually getting some sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Tony woke up feeling happy. Happier than he had in a long time. He wasn't quite sure why so he lay there for a moment to figure it out and snuggled into the hard male body he was currently wrapped around.

Oh yeah.

Tony carefully extracted himself and sat up, looking at where Tim was sprawled unknowingly across Gibbs's chest while he had curled protectively around Tim.

He grinned at his two still sleeping companions. God it had been months since they had woken up together. So far things were off to an excellent start. Now how to proceed?

Tony thought carefully over what Gibbs had said to him and he thought that it would do Tim good to wake up with Gibbs on his own without him there as buffer so he slipped out of the bed and threw on a silk robe.

Padding down the stairs he headed for the kitchen. Loading up a large breakfast tray with treats including fresh strawberries, pastries, champagne and orange juice he started to make his way back upstairs when the sight of the large pool shimmering in the early morning sun changed his mind.

He dropped off his tray pool side beside a sun lounger and small table before quickly dashing upstairs to retrieve his sunglasses, swim trunks and sunscreen.

As he settled onto the lounger, stuffing a soft cushion behind his back and helping himself to a glass of champagne and orange juice he couldn't help but feel smug. The sun sparkled on the crystal water, a warm breeze was blowing through the trees and the strawberries were sweet. This was so much better than some tiny cabin out in the woods!

Really what would Gibbs and Timmy do without him?

********************************************************************************

Tim woke feeling peaceful and relaxed. He must have slept quite deeply and there had been no nightmares to wake him screaming in the night. He felt the warmth of someone underneath him along with the slow steady heartbeat. He stirred and chest hair tickled his nose.

Tony?

Not wanting to disturb his bed mate he carefully sat up and looked down on Gibbs with surprise. He had held him all night and he hadn't even noticed?

Tim felt a fond smile cross his face as he looked down at his beloved master. He loved Gibbs so fiercely that sometimes it took his breath away and it was that love that made the pain worth it.

The opportunity to be so close to Gibbs without him realising it was rare and so Tim took his time and became familiar again with the cracks and lines of his rather weary looking and yet handsome face. Were those new lines on Gibbs's face because of him? From the long nights of worry and days of anxiety?

Gibbs stirred under the intense scrutiny and Tim quickly making a decision, slipped from the bed's soft, thick sheets to discover where Tony had gone. While it was nice to wake up in his arms he wasn't ready to face any of Gibbs's questions yet.

It didn't take long for Tim to discover Tony sprawled out by the pool, napping in the warm sun, one arm flung over his head, shading his eyes. He was wearing the worlds tiniest pair of red Speedo trunks and he looked like a long lost Italian god fallen from Mount Olympus.

He found himself staring at Tony's tanned warm sculpted body and he watched transfixed as a single bead of sweat trickled down his neck over his collarbone and disappeared into his dark curling chest hair.

Tim licked his dry lips as he studied Tony's completely relaxed form, every curve and angle of his athletic body completely bare to his gaze.

It was as if molten gold and coco butter had somehow been blended together and poured out to create the gleaming lustre that was Tony's tempting skin. He wanted to kneel down and lick his skin to see if it tasted as magnificent as it looked. Salty, sweet and warm. And judging from the smell a slight after taste of coconut.

Tim found his breathes quickening as he felt himself stirring at the sight of the gorgeous man luxuriating in front of him. He found himself smiling as he realised it was the first time he had felt any form of lust since they had....

'Like what you see Timmy?"

Tony sat up on one elbow and peered over his dark expensive sunglasses with a smirk and Tim found himself blushing.

"Uh. Morning Tony"

Tony grinned, pleased beyond measure at seeing that look in Tim's eye again.

"Champagne?'

Tim blinked. "Isn't it a bit early in the morning for alcohol?"

Tony shrugged" It has orange juice?"

Tim smiled. Who could resist Tony DiNozzo when he was like this?

"Ok a small glass"

Tony poured a large glass and handed it to Tim with a flourish

"There you go"

Tim settled down onto the sun lounger on the other side of Tony and started picking at the large pastry Tony handed him while he savoured his drink.

It really was beautiful here. The gardens were scented and private, there was a waterfall that tumbled playfully over rocks into the pool and everywhere he looked there was elegance and comfort in the form of soft pillows and lounging chairs. It felt nice to be outside in the fresh air and sunshine. He liked the house too. Every room was light, airy and spacious with large windows framed by sumptuous flowing curtains that spilled to the floor.

Tony smiled as he placed another pastry on a plate along with some fruit and handed it across to where Tim sat looking around thoughtfully. Slim was fine but skinny was not. He was going to make sure Tim had more sleep and food and love than he could handle over the next week. And if it meant fattening him up one pastry at a time then so be it.

"Want to come with for a swim with me later? You know after we wait the appropriate half an hour after eating that is? "

Tony looked solemn and Tim narrowed his eyes before throwing a grape at his head with a small laugh.

"Oh so your Mister Sensible all of a sudden are you?"

Tony grinned

"Yup. And Mr Sensible decrees that if you're going to stay out here then you need some sunscreen. You were not unfortunately blessed with my rich skin tone and I don't want to think about spending a week with you here when you're all sunburnt. So lay back and roll over."

Tim rolled his eyes but did as he was told.

Tony lowered the sun lounger down flat and then straddled Tim's thighs as he squirted the white sunscreen across his shoulder blades. He felt Tim tense up underneath him and fall silent so Tony made up for it by chatting incessantly about his plans for the next few days.

Tony concentrated on his hands as he slowly smeared and rubbed in the thick lotion. He wanted to get Tim used to his touch again so he made it more like a massage and dropped his hands slowly lower and lower across Tim's back. He ignored the lighter lines of scars across the still soft skin and took his time working his fingers into the muscles underneath until he felt Tim slowly relax beneath him.

"How's that Pet?" Tony asked quietly and then smiled as Tim simply swallowed and nodded in response.

No one could seduce like Tony DiNozzo. Timmy was going to be begging him to fuck him before the week was out.

"Ok now you do the rest and then we will hit the water ok?"

Tony slapped Tim's ass with a grin and finished off the last of his champagne.

***************************************************************

Tim spluttered up from the water as Tony swam off again laughing.

That was IT! He wasn't going to be Tony's water bitch anymore. Tim struck out swimming strongly through the water and herded Tony into the shallower waters.

He grinned as he forced Tony against the side of the pool and flicked the water from his eyes with the heel of his hand. He panted from the exertion but he felt pleased and he planted his hands either side of Tony to pin him further.

"Ha now what are you going to do DiNozzo?"

Tony slid a hand onto his hip and tugged him closer.

"What am I going to do?" Tony smiled lazily, his eyes lustful and Tim felt a clutch of fear.

Tony looked deeply into Tim's wide startled eyes and slid his other hand around the back of Tim's wet neck.

He pulled him even closer so their trim bodies were pressed up against each other, wet and warm and slippery from the sunscreen. The water was cool against his heated skin and to Tim every touch felt electric. Tony parted his firm thighs around one of Tim's so that they rubbed up against each other and Tim felt his breath hitch as a jolt of foreign desire sizzled through him.

"Tony...we can't. Not without Gibbs's permission."

Tony smiled and gave a nudge with his chin and looked over Tim's shoulder.

"Who do you think is watching from the balcony Timmy?'

Tim turned quickly to see Gibbs, his hair still sleep tussled watching with a pleased smile on his face. Tony nibbled and suckled on the sensitive side of Tim's neck and he shuddered at the sensation before turning back to look at Tony.

"So?" Tony looked deep into Tim's eyes asking permission and Tim found himself leaning ever so slightly towards Tony's tempting mouth. It was all Tony needed as he closed the space and kissed Tim softly, before deepening the kiss.

Tony rejoiced as he felt Tim's flesh underneath his and he rolled his hips, clenching his fingers and digging them into Tim's shoulders, feeling the slight moan that rippled through Tim's body.

But he didn't want to push further even though his body screamed for it. Tony had learned his lesson through a rather painful kick to the chest. Things were going well and he didn't want to screw anything up. It was better to leave Tim wanting more and coming to them than pushing him too far and having him lash out.

Besides it suited part of Tony's personality to leave someone dazed with lust for him. Gently he pushed Tim away and disappeared into the cool clear water with a splash.

"Hey!" Tim frowned a bit dazed before he too slid further into the cool water.

**********************************************************************************

Gibbs woke to the blessed sound of his Boys laughter. He slipped out of bed and pulling on a pair of silk boxers he headed out to the balcony.

It was a glorious sight. In the sparkling pool his two boys frolicked playfully like two sleek otters, splashing and diving and racing each other around the large pool. They laughed and called each other's names as they slid over each other's wet taught bodies.  
Gibbs smiled as his heart lifted. For the first time it seemed like this might actually work.

He watched as Tim cornered Tony against the side of the pool. They were both out of breath and Gibbs could see their chests expanding as they panted, the water streaming down their lean bodies. Tony looked up briefly and saw Gibbs standing watching them and he smiled and slipped his hand up the back of Tim's neck and pulled him closer.

He saw Tim hesitate for a moment and then Tony whispered into his ear, nibbling up the side of his neck as he did so before Tim turned around and glanced up at Gibbs.

Gibbs smiled at him and leaned down onto the broad edge of the balcony, signalling his acceptance to watch.

Tony licked his lips and stared into Tim's eyes drawing him ever closer against him until he tilted his head slightly and kissed Tim's full lips.

Gibbs groaned as he watched his two boys slowly grind against each other, wet and nearly naked under the bright sun.

'Don't push it Tony" He found himself cautioning and he smiled as Tony gently pushed Tim away, leaving him gasping and proceeded to splash him before diving over into deeper waters.

Tim gaped at him for a moment before he chased after Tony with a shout.

Gibbs decided that a cold shower was in order before he joined the boys out by the pool.

This week of slow seduction was quite possibly going to kill him.


	13. Chapter 13

"Marco!"

"Polo"

"Marco!"

"Polo"

By the time Gibbs had made his way down to the pool with a large fresh cup of brewed coffee in his hands both boys had finally exhausted themselves of their game and had climbed out, laughing and pushing each other.

"Hey what's this?"

Tony stared down at a large thick plastic cover he had just stepped on and Tim shrugged as he towelled his hair dry. Tony tapped his foot against it, trying to see what was underneath.

Tony's curiosity was peaked and with a bit of effort he dragged the thick cover off to reveal a large lounging area inset into the timber pool deck so that it was level with the surrounding area. Several meters wide and four meters deep the soft foam forest green mattress was protected from the weather by the hard cover.

"Oh baby now we are cooking!"

Tony made a dash around the pool and collected up several of the large cushions and threw them into the centre of the foam mattress, swinging around one of the large umbrellas and then with a pleased sigh arranged himself in the middle like a like a bronzed centrepiece.  
He clapped his hands together imperiously.

"Bring me champagne serf ...........and my sunglasses"

Tim gave Tony an arch look

"Serf?"

Tony grinned

"Wench then?"

"Morning Boys" Gibbs stepped in between the playful argument that was about to break out and without fuss gave Tim and then Tony a quick almost chaste kiss on the lips.

Tim looked surprised and gently touched his fingers to his lips which Gibbs chose to ignore while Tony looked smug. Soon his instinct to please his Master kicked in and he stood and put a plate of breakfast together for Gibbs.

"Here eat this."

Tony handed Gibbs a large plate of food and Gibbs quirked an eyebrow at it.

"Are you trying to make me fat Tony?"

Tony looked to where Tim was surreptitiously slipping on his t shirt and he pulled Gibbs aside.

"I don't know if you have noticed but Tim only really eats when you do" Tony flicked his eyes across to the plate of food he had prepared earlier for Tim which sat almost untouched.

Tony shoved the plate firmly into Gibbs's grasp

"So be prepared to spend a fair bit of this week eating"

Gibbs sat down surprised. It wasn't often that Tony managed to blindside him but when he did it was often worthy of consideration.

Gibbs looked back through the time he had spent with Tim since his return and it did seen to be true. Tim when left to his own devices only picked at his food with disinterest, it was only when he was with Gibbs that he seemed to take eating as almost an instruction.

Gibbs glanced across to look at Tim's skinny frame only to see him sitting on the soft mattress wearing a t shirt, with his knees pulled up to his chin. There was something timid about his body language, as if he was ashamed of anyone seeing him. Tim looked very young and vulnerable as he sat with wet hair and wide eyes with his arms around his knees.

It disappointed him to see the joyfulness Tim had displayed to Tony only moment earlier had already been smothered in Tim's anxiety within moments of his appearance.

Well he needed to take care of this right now.

"Pet. Come here"

Gibbs didn't raise his voice but there was a note of command in his tone and Tim blinked hesitantly before standing carefully to his feet.  
Gibbs smiled at him and tried to ease his fears before speaking to him firmly.

"Do you still accept me as your Master Tim?"

Tim looked surprised "Of course I do. Why what have I done to..."

Gibbs raised his hand for silence and Tim instantly stopped talking, trembling as Gibbs raked him with his gaze.

"Well as your Master I expect you to please me. I have told you that I find you attractive and yet you constantly deny me the pleasure of seeing your body."

Tim opened his mouth to try and argue and Gibbs just looked at him and Tim blushed and lowered his gaze.

"Yes Master. I'm sorry Master"

Stepping closer Gibbs slid his hands under the edge of Tim's loose t shirt and deliberately brushing his damp skin pushed the shirt up until Tim raised his arms and Gibbs pulled the soft shirt over his head, dropping it to the ground.

Studying Tim's body with a slow lustful gaze Gibbs smirked at the wet clinging boxers which was all Tim now wore and he saw Tim blush in response.

"That's better Pet"

Tony was watching the interaction with eager eyes before he peered at the now empty champagne bottle in disappointment. He pouted and with a wave of the empty bottle to Gibbs, he headed back inside for more, considering the supplies he had seen in the kitchen and fully stocked bar. Was it too early for a nice refreshing mojito?

"Sit"

With a firm instruction from Gibbs, Tim eagerly complied, kneeling on a cushion as Gibbs dragged a lounging chair over to sit beside him.  
"Now eat. I want you strong and sleek Pet and for that you need to eat more than you have been. Understand?"

Tim nodded quickly and with a smile Gibbs fed him a slice of sweet mango. A ripple of desire surged through Gibbs at the feel of Tim's hesitant warm lips around his sensitive fingertips and the sight of him kneeling beside him, nearly naked and still glistening with water.

Tearing some flaky pastry into mouth size pieces Gibbs tenderly placed some into Tim's open mouth. It thrilled him somewhere deep to feel Tim's willing subservience and trust in him so obviously displayed. It appealed to the part of his personality which made him an instinctive Master and Dom.

There was something erotic about slowly handfeeding his Boy in the clean morning sun, feeling Tim lick the fresh juices and sugary glaze from each of his fingers, watching Tim swallow each mouthful his adams apple bobbing in his slender neck. It stirred something hot and primitive in his gut.

Feeling his growing erection with each wet lick and warm suck of Tim's tender mouth, Gibbs shifted around in his chair and spread his knees further apart so Tim could see the effect he was having on his loving Master. It was one thing to be told that you were attractive but it was another thing altogether to know it for a fact and to see the effect for yourself.

Gibbs needed Tim to believe with every single analysing molecule in that massive doubting brain of his that he was still attractive. It had taken some time to convince Tim as it was, to get him to relax into his latent sensuality and forget long past teenage humiliations and embarrassments. That growing belief had been a big part of his developing self confidence at work before his disappearance.

And Gibbs wanted it back.

Tim's eyes dropped down to Gibbs's crotch for a moment, taking in his engorged cock straining against the fabric of his shorts and Gibbs allowed himself a little moan as Tim's strawberry stained lips deliberately sucked Gibbs's two fingers clean of sweet juice.

Seeing the plate nearly empty Gibbs praised Tim and sliding his hand down he rubbed Tim's full belly with soft circular strokes.

"Good Boy"

Tim grinned pleased with himself and relaxed even further. Gibbs handed him his Champagne and Tim finished off the large glass watching as Tony returned with yet another tray loaded with delectable treats.

With a look to Gibbs for permission Tim shifted from his position and went to sit back amongst the piles of cushions under the shade to allow Tony room at Gibbs's side.

Tony smirked at Gibbs as his eyes travelled down his body to take in his arousal

"So how's everything going between you two?"

Gibbs' felt his lip twitch as he tried to conceal how pleased he was with Tim's progress. He turned back to look at him only to find his youngest, exhausted from the playful sprints across the pool and with a belly full of good food and alcohol had fallen asleep curled amongst the cushions in the shade like a large puppy.

With heated eyes Gibbs turned back to look at Tony and he slipped his shorts down to stand naked before him.

"Now I think it's time I took care of you, my pretty Toy"

Tony swallowed as his mouth became dry at the magnificent sight of Gibbs, hungry eyed and aroused.

Gibbs slipped into the cool waters of the pool and turning to smile at the still frozen Tony standing pool side.

"You coming in, Tony?'

Tony shook his head and grinned bright and wide before following Gibbs into the water.

The two men swam leisurely up and down a few times letting the anticipation build, as they slid over each other and touched and nipped and kissed each other in the deliciously clear water.

Finally Gibbs pinned Tony against the wall of the pool, leaning against his back and Gibbs could feel the fine tremble running through Tony's body as he clung to the edge of the pool.

Gibbs glanced over to see Tim still sleeping. He wanted to make sure that if he woke then he could easily see them. He didn't want him to think that they had hidden themselves away from him, that they were in any way ashamed.

Gibbs leaned in and whispered, his voice rough into Tony's ear.

"Your Master is very pleased with you."

Tony whimpered as he felt Gibbs hands on him, firmly pulling down his tiny swimsuit before one hand wrapped around his hardening cock and started stroking.

"You did good this morning Tony"

Gibbs kissed and sucked on Tony's sensitive neck as Tony spread his legs wider to give better access and tightened his grip on the timber deck to stop himself from slipping.

The sun was warm on his shoulders as the water lapped around them, cooling their heated bodies.

Gibbs teased and rubbed Tony's firm round ass with his other hand, just luxuriating in being able to touch freely and enjoying the sounds he was tearing from his boy. Tony pushed back into Gibbs's hand, arching his back, rubbing his ass into him before thrusting his hips forward and pushing his throbbing cock into his tight fist.

"Slut" Gibbs murmured affectionately and he slid one finger slowly into Tony's tight rear entrance eliciting a groan from Tony who spread his legs wider and hung his head, his eyes closed to savour the sensation of his body being taken over by Gibbs.

Tony willingly handed over control and felt Gibbs's hands and mouth and body all over him, every touch creating sparks against his sensitised skin. Gibbs gently bit into Tony's shoulder as he stroked him, marking him as his again and revelling in the taste of Tony's sweat and muscle.  
Gibbs pushed his finger deeper and curled it and tore another moan from Tony as he simultaneously tightened his grip against his cock. Tony whined in desperation and clinging tighter to the edge of the pool started to fuck himself on Gibbs's finger and into his hand, thrusting his hips as Gibbs held him tight, his own erection rubbing against Tony's body.

A high pitched keening sound told Gibbs that Tony was close and he loosened his grip slightly and Tony sobbed in frustration, before he started pumping his hips furiously in short quick thrusts, torn between the sensation of Gibbs's hand on his cock and his long finger teasingly deep in his ass.

"Oh oh Oh fuck, Gibbs's Oh" Tony was babbling and Gibbs grinned as suddenly Tony tensed and shuddered with a shout and came hard, clenching around his finger and pulsing in his palm.

"That's its Toy. I've got you. "

Gibbs released Tony's cock before it became too sensitive and held him tight against his chest, letting him ride out the aftershocks as he slowly withdrew his finger to an accompanying whimper.

Tony panted furiously, his body lax against Gibbs chest and Gibbs's kissed his damp forehead affectionately.

"Love you Gibbs. Love you" Tony murmured his eyes warm and searching and Gibbs's smiled at his need.

"Love you too Tony"

Tony paused and quirked his head to the side before reaching for Gibbs's still firm cock.

"No Tony." Gibbs shook his head and Tony paused in surprise.

"I will want to fuck you, hard and I want it to be us three together when I do that. Soon'

Tony's eyes grew wide and then he smiled slowly and nodded.

After a few minutes recovery both men ducked under the water to rinse off the sweat and swam lazily across to the steps. Collapsing in a wet languid pile onto the mattress beside the still slumbering Tim, Gibbs pulled both his boys under his arms and lay on his back in the shade smirking to himself.

He felt good, strong. For the first time in months he had been able to give both his boys exactly what they needed.

He was Master once again.


	14. Chapter 14

The rest of the afternoon disappeared in a haze of cocktails, sunscreen and increasingly ridiculous pool games.

Tony invented a game of Probie Whack which involved pool noodles and other inflatable's being ridden and Tim and occasionally Tony being whacked. Gibbs found himself shaking his head affectionately at his two boys as Tim surged out of the water and pulled Tony off his favorite inflatable pink pony, while Tony yelled that it was against the rules.

Gibbs stood with his hands on his hips as he watched his two boys wrestling in the water.

"I am NOT umpiring this. Beside Tony you have already had four cocktail time outs, two defensive free hits and three action replays."

Tim grinned "Ha!" before disappearing back under the water with Tony's sunglasses as hostage.

Eventually the sun started to sink behind the trees and the temperature started to cool so they collected up Tony's GSM magazine, Tim's Scouting Monthly and various glasses and plates and made their way inside for the evening.

While Tim was showering the chlorine off Gibbs went to explain the next part of his plan to Tony, who agreed whole heartedly after the success of his own 'Touch McGee as much as possible' plan.

"Which one do you want to watch?" Tony asked eagerly

Gibbs looked quickly at the rather impressive pile of porn Tony had brought with him and raised an eyebrow.

"What? It is supposed to be a sex trip. I didn't know exactly what we were going to end up doing did I?" Tony defended himself and Gibbs smirked before running an eye down the titles.

He shrugged and decided to leave the choice to the film buff.

"Just make sure there are lots of women and straight sex going on. No guy on guy."

Tony furrowed his brow. "No guy on guy? Isn't that what we are trying to do?"

Gibbs sighed "Tim doesn't have a problem with woman and sex. Its just guys that he associates with pain and fear. Watching some six foot seven guy with a foot long hard on bending some poor delivery boy over a table and sticking it up his ass is NOT going to be a turn on for him"

Tony has the grace to blush as he considered that.

"Yeah right. Sorry I didn't think of that. Right no guy on guy then. At all. That's fine. Most of what I brought is hetro anyway. Or girl on girl"

Gibbs left Tony analyzing what film might be a greater turn on for Tim and shook his head. On the surface Anthony DiNozzo was a mess of contradictions. He loved woman. Loved sex with women. But there was some part of him that just wasn't satisfied through his relationships with women. And he had had more than a few. He still went out on dates and occasionally even slept with women even though he considered himself committed to Gibbs and Tim.

Tony liked the safety and feeling loved that being dominated gave him. Being a good looking, confident guy and a Federal Agent to boot most women who went out with him expected him to be the one to take the lead in the bedroom. And that was fine. For a while.

The strong bold women who could dominate him in the bedroom tended to either scare the shit out of him or annoy him when it came to the dating part of the equation. And so here he was like a pin up fantasy happily looking through girl on girl porn in the hopes of arousing his male lover and co sub in a night of mutual masturbation.

It never failed to amuse Gibbs to hear Tony talk about his latest conquest in his endless search for a woman who offered him the right mix of beauty, brains, strength and confidence. It was like a competition that Tony would always win against the much quieter, baby faced McGee.

It was especially amusing when Tony was bragging about his sex life while Tim was fucking him.

When Gibbs fucked Tony he would moan, and vocalize and Gibbs had to admit hearing his want for him was a real turn on. But he would NEVER tell Gibbs what to do or how he wanted it. Gibbs was Master and Tony at heart was a sub through and through.

When Tim fucked Tony though Tony would start off telling him what to do as if challenging him, daring him to make him scream.

"Come on Pet, my Grandmother with a strap on could do better than that!"

Tony was a very pushy bottom when it came to Tim as if making it clear that Tim might be fucking him but he was Tim's equal and he wasn't submitting to him.

Tim would simply smile and slip a cock ring over Tony's cock so he stayed hard while he fucked him and take his own sweet time about it. Gibbs would watch trying not to smile as Tony would argue and demand and insist Tim fucked him harder, faster, and deeper.

And Tim would get this look in his eyes and he would clench his jaw and slowly but surely make sure Tony lost his mind. Tim had nearly ten years on Tony and nearly another ten on Gibbs. And he would fuck like it.

Soon Tony would be tossing his head and instead of instructions he would simply be begging, thrashing, rocking, and clawing while Tim pounded into him, his tight ass thrusting hard until they came with Tim's name on Tony lips. It never failed to excite Gibbs often resulting in a bit of a free for all fuck fest which would leave them all panting and utterly boneless with exhaustion.

Well those were the Good Old Days.

Gibbs looked around searching for his youngest boy only to find him hesitatingly peeking around a pillar at them, while he toweled his hair dry. Gibbs caught his eye and held it and Tim flushed with embarrassment at being caught.

"Come here Pet"

Gibbs patted the large soft couch beside him and tried not to sigh in frustration as Tim chewed on his lip nervously. No he wouldn't crowd him. He had said he wanted to do this.

Gibbs smiled "Tim I won't touch you with out asking. I promise. We are just going to watch some porn. Maybe take the edge off. That's all. Tony and I would prefer to have you here when we do it. If you want to join in that fine."

Tim nodded and stepped towards the couch when Gibbs stopped him.

"Clothes off for this though Pet."

Gibbs didn't give Tim a chance to answer and simply stood and began taking off his own clothes and folding them into a neat pile.

Tony waved the porn flick in front of Gibbs excitedly before placing it in the machine. They had on occasion watched porn together although generally they preferred the time they had together to be spent fucking each other rather than watching others do it.

Tim sat hunched defensively on the couch with Gibbs on one side of him and Tony on the other, awkwardly aware that they were all naked. Gibbs was quiet and was just settling back while Tony was making eager noises and starting up a commentary of oh I love this bit, she is hot, yeah baby you love that.

Tim looked up and watched the bounce of ample breasts as the man thrust into her. She moaned loudly and raised her hips off the floor, her knees wide.

Tony grinned "You know I had this girl once used to do just that. Felt fucking fantastic."

Gibbs resisted the urge to reach over the back of the couch and give Tony a head slap. Instead he looked at Tim who looked up at him biting on his full bottom lip nervously. The vulnerability in his eyes made part of Gibbs burn. He wanted to hold him, keep him safe, and make him laugh again.

Slowly Gibbs slipped an arm over Tim's shoulders and pulled him in closer to him so Tim had his head buried in his neck and he could feel his warm breath against his skin. He simply watched and allowed Tim to at least listen to the sounds of the sex on the screen in front of him. Gibbs slipped his own hand around his hardening erection and started to stroke himself knowing that Tim was watching his flesh respond to his touch. He heard Tim's breathing alter and quicken slightly and he allowed himself a smile, spreading his own knees a little wider and relaxing back against the couch.

Tony after the agonizing anticipation and long weeks of no sex was already making up for lost time and soon his familiar little approving soft grunting sounds could be heard as he rather theatrically stroked himself off.

Gibbs continued slowly building his own enjoyment with a practiced hand then after a few more minutes he turned his head and whispered into Tim's ear.

"Pet? You don't have to say anything but I would like to touch your cock? Ok?"

Gibbs paused and waited until finally he felt Tim tentatively squeeze his arm. Slowly he slid his free hand around Tim's semi hard cock and started up a slow rhythm. He was careful not to look at Tim's face which he currently had buried in Gibbs' shoulder.

Instead he looked straight ahead at the massive screen in front of them which was slowly panning around several couples rather athletically screwing each other blind. The surround sound system was filling the room with moans and groans and the sounds of wet fucking.

Gibbs continued jerking himself off but his attention was really on Tim's increasingly breathless pants against his neck.

Again not looking down he whispered to Tim "If you want me to stroke harder Tim just squeeze my arm"

There was the slightest hesitation and then Gibbs felt Tim's trim nails curling into his arm. He squeezed a bit harder and increased his pace.

Tony groaned loudly settled back into the couch and started masturbating in earnest his hand quickening.

Gibbs wanted to kiss Tim and roll him underneath him and feel his tight warmth but he held himself in check. It excited him to feel the hot pants against his neck and the increasing tension as Tim tensed beside him and curled his fingers deeper into Gibbs arm. Gibbs tightened his grip on Tim and himself and began working in earnest and smiled as he felt Tim instinctively thrust into his hand for more.

It was a start. If he could make Tim associate his touch with pleasure then he wouldn't be so afraid to allow him to penetrate him later.

Tim moaned softly and then bit it off as if embarrassed and Gibbs nudged his head with his own.

"It's ok Tim. I want to hear you. It makes me happy that I can please you. I want you to come for me Pet. Don't be ashamed of it. Enjoy it" Gibbs whispered down into Tim's ear.

There was a pause and then Tim still with his head down, slowly slid his hand up behind Gibbs's neck and buried his fingers in his hair. He arched his body in response to its growing demands, his thighs tight with tension, almost leaning across Gibbs's chest and feeling his warmth across his back.

Tony's eyes grew wide as he shifted his attention from the screen to where Tim was almost in Gibbs's lap, his eyes screwed shut and Gibbs was working him with his hand. His head was tipped back exposing his long sensitive throat, his lips were softly open and moist and Tony could see every muscle on Tim's stripped down form tensing as he moaned from Gibbs's touch, almost bucking as he…

Oh Fuck!

Tony came hard and threw his head back himself as he was over whelmed, shuddering through a strong orgasm, feeling the jerks of his hot hard cock in his own hand as it twitched. Finally he sagged back against the couch and sucked in a deep breath, blinking to clear the spots from his vision. He reached down and idly wiped himself clean with a damp cloth as he watched Gibbs and Tim.

"Come on Pet …its ok…you're safe……come for me my baby boy..I want to hear you…come for me…I've got you…Its going to be ok….."

Gibbs whispered endless reassurances into Tim's ear as he felt his own orgasm approaching. It was turning him on so much to feel Tim pressing against him naked and to have his fingers curled into his hair and the little whimpers he was making as if he was helpless under Gibbs's skill. But he didn't want to come before Tim did. He didn't want to lose any concentration and he didn't want to alter anything in case Tim got distracted and backed off.

Suddenly Tim's eyes flew open and he almost asked a surprised question.

"Gibbs?"

And then he came hard, shuddering and gripping into Gibbs's flesh with his strong fingers. A second later Gibbs allowed himself to come and he felt the hot come spurt into his hand as he felt himself twitch. Gibbs panted, pleased that Tim had allowed himself that release. He held Tim tight against him, feeling him shudder and twitch against him before he reached down and grabbed some tissues and began cleaning himself and Tim gently up. Gibbs dropped the soggy tissues to the floor and wrapped both arms around Tim holding him tight before peering down trying to get a look at Tim's face. He lifted Tim's chin gently with his finger.

"Pet?"

Tim opened his eyes, took a deep shaky breath and then burst into tears.

Gibbs suddenly pulled him onto his lap completely and into his arms holding him tightly as he cried, sobbing heartbroken into Gibbs shoulder.

"Shusshhh it's ok Tim. It's ok. Everything's going to be ok now."

Tony moved close beside them and leaned into them, running his hand comfortingly up and down Tim's back as he cried.

"They, they hurt me….they squeezed and twisted my dick and it hurt. They thought it was funny. They kept doing it. I couldn't fight back. I was ….I was…"

Tim's voice was sobbing and broken but Gibbs knew he needed to get it out and tell them what had happened to him down in that disgusting pit. Tim took a deep shuddering breath and continued, his head bowed as he leaned into Gibbs.

"I was tied down. They taunted me. They didn't want me to get hard when….when they raped me."

Gibbs closed his eyes as he held his terrified, sobbing boy in his arms. He had seen where they had held Tim and he couldn't help the horrific images appearing in his mind that Tim's words created.

Even as pain sliced through him at the injustice of it all, he rocked Tim gently in his arms while Tony froze horrified, uncertain what to do.

"I was so bruised and swollen ….it hurt to pee. I thought they had actually broken something. I thought that I might never be able to….."

Tim's words disappeared into more gut wrenching anguish and Gibbs realized that one of the secret fears he had been carrying around with him all this time was that he didn't know if he was physically capable of orgasm after what they had done to him.

"Oh Timmy. Shushhhh It's ok. You're fine. You're going to be ok."

Gibbs murmured constant reassurances into his ear as Tim continued to cry. Tony sat beside them, leaning elbows on knees with his head sagging, silent tears dripping down his face as he listened to the pain being pulled out of his young lover.

Eventually Tim stopped crying and sagged exhausted against Gibbs, his eyes red rimmed and glazed from tears.

Gibbs stoked his hair gently and whispered loving comforting words into his ear.

"I think its bedtime, don't you?"

Tim nodded slowly against his chest and with shaky legs climbed out of his lap. Tony silently switched off the television and Gibbs led both his boys to bed, tucking them in securely, with a tender kiss for each.

"Tony? Watch over Tim for me." Gibbs turned to see Tim already asleep, his features relaxed and oh so young in the dim light. His breathing was slow, deep and trusting. Gibbs stared at him, trying to reassure himself that they were shadows and not bruises across his face.

"Where are you going?" Gibbs could hear the hint of fear in Tony's voice, at the thought that Gibbs was leaving him.

"I will be back soon. Don't worry Tony. I just need to get out for a while"

Suddenly Tony understood. Gibbs was angry. Silent, deadly angry. He knew that Gibbs needed to out, to get away from him and Tim because he didn't want to hurt or scare them.

"Ok"

Tony watched Gibbs stalk rigid from the room, knowing it might be hours before he returned. He wriggled closer to Tim preparing to watch over him and wait for Gibbs' return.

He heard the front door slam shut violently and Tony rapidly blinked back fresh tears as he stared up at the ceiling.


	15. Chapter 15

Tony finally let himself fall asleep when he felt Gibbs slip silently back into bed around 3.30am. He was going to ask him if he was alright and then thought better of it. Of course he wasn't alright! But he was back safe where Tony could keep an eye on him and that was all he could ask for.

All three men slept late into the morning exhausted by the events of the night before. Finally still feeling tired but unable to sleep any more after too many years of early mornings Gibbs woke and carefully sat up in the bed and watched his two boys in the morning light.

Their breathing was lightening out and he knew it wouldn't be long before they too would be awake and Gibbs thought about what they should do with the rest of the day ahead of them.

There was a more sombre feeling present than the previous morning after the reminder that for one of them at least, the horror he had faced wasn't very far away.

Gibbs looked at his scraped knuckles and cut hands. There was no point in trying to hide them, his boys would notice straight away. After he had left the house he had wanted to destroy something and picking up an axe he had stalked into the woods. A large dead tree had provided the perfect outlet as Gibbs had hacked at it, splinters flying as his anger had overcome him.

Images flashed into his mind as he swung furiously, sweat pouring down his body as his heart pounded and his rage screamed into the silent night. Seeing Tim tied down, hearing their taunts as they hurt him, knowing that they planned to rape him and he was being unable to do anything to prevent it except struggle and scream.

It was exhaustion which finally claimed him. He chopped the large tree down and had continued to hack at its corpse unseeing until his hands and shoulders shook and dropping the axe he sunk to the ground panting. Drawing his legs up he leaned against the tree truck and tried to calm himself as he sat in the cool moonlight alone with his thoughts. The anger drained away leaving him feeling empty and cold.

Tim was fine. He was going to be ok. The fact that he had told them what they had done was a good thing. He trusted them to handle the information and Gibbs knew he was going to need to deal with it without withdrawing into his basement cave with his bourbon.

Finally feeling more under control Gibbs had walked back up to the house and after taking a quick shower to wash the dirt and sweat off he had slipped into bed, knowing that his presence would also allow Tony to sleep.

Now sunlight streamed past the thick curtains lightening the bedroom even further and glancing down Gibbs saw Tim watching him carefully with sleepy eyes and he smiled.

"Hey Tim"

"Hey Boss"

Neither one of them mentioned the previous night. They didn't need to. There was too much and too little to be said.

Tony broke the silence with a loud yawn and a stretch.

"Man am I hungry. You guys up for a big cooked breakfast?"

Gibbs smiled at Tony, letting him know that he knew that Tony was performing again, creating a distraction that they sorely needed to get everything back on track again.

"Yeah I'm hungry. Tim?'

Tim nodded at the question and as one they threw back the covers on the bed and got dressed in jeans and t shirts before heading down to the kitchen.

It didn't take long before bacon and eggs were sizzling in the pan, fresh coffee was brewing and toast was in the toaster. Gibbs switched on the radio so it was playing quietly in the background hoping to hear the weather forecast. It felt a little cooler today and he thought it would be good for him and the boys to take a bit of a walk and explore the estate.

Tim seemed so much better when he was outside in the sun, away from enclosing walls and artificial lights even if he didn't realise it.

"More coffee Boss?" Tim asked politely and Gibbs nodded.

This was just so nice. Simple. Just breakfast but there was no rush, no case to try and solve and they still had a few more days stretching out in front of them. Just him and his two boys sitting around having a nice breakfast together. The sun was shining, they were safe and they were together. Last night had reminded him of how rare and precious these simple moments could be.

"I don't think I mentioned it Tony, but you did good getting us this place. It really is nice to be able to spend some time with you both."

Tony stopped in surprise with a forkful of egg and toast halfway to his mouth.

"Uhhh Thanks Gibbs.'

Tony looked curiously across to Tim who shrugged nonplussed.

Gibbs realised he was unsettling his boys and he disappeared behind the newspaper to catch up on some sports results allowing Tony and Tim to finish their breakfasts.

Tony got up from the table and headed back into the kitchen returning with more juice, hot toast and bacon. Gibbs pulled the edge of the newspaper down and peered across at Tim's empty plate with a smile.

"Are you wearing an apron Tony?" Gibbs asked in amazement as he watched his Senior Field Agent walk around with what could only be described as a little frilly apron tied around his waist.

"Hey it's a very manly apron. I'm wearing expensive designer jeans and I do not want to get bacon grease all over them."

"Uh huh" Gibbs shook his head and returned to his newspaper. Manly apron?

Tony fussed over Tim a bit insisting that he eat more toast and at least two more pieces of crispy bacon and Tim with a loud sigh finally capitulated knowing he was going to lose the battle one way or another.

Tony grinned pleased with himself and Gibbs smiled. It was cute to see Tony so...... maternal was the only word that seemed to fit although if anyone had once asked him if he thought Tony was the mothering type he would have said no.

Although the apron certainly wasn't helping.

"So you boys ready to walk off some of your breakfast?'

Tim wiped his mouth neatly with his napkin before replying "Brunch"

"What?"

"It's so late in the morning that it's not breakfast, its brunch. In fact it's almost an early lunch"

Gibbs rolled his eyes although he was secretly pleased to see Tim correcting him again.

"Ok then brunch. Are you ready?"

Once they had quickly loaded up the dishwasher and got their sneakers on the three of them headed off for a long walk among the beautiful trees and gardens surrounding the estate. Gibbs took the opportunity to hold Tim's hand while Tony dashed off and reported back which path he thought they should follow.

"So Tim have you been writing much lately?"

Gibbs called Tony back and put his arm around his waist comfortingly as they walked and talked just allowing the conversation to unfold naturally between the three of them. How was Tim's sister Sarah? Would they go and see a movie with Tony when they got back? Gibbs was thinking about getting a bigger television than the ancient old one he still had. Did they have any preferences?

They talked as they strolled through the trees and hedged gardens as they hadn't done for a long time until finally Tim asked

"Tell me about when I was gone."

Gibbs and Tony stopped and looked at each other.

"Let's sit down here." Gibbs walked over to a garden bench and sat down with Tony and Tim either side of him. He leaned forward his elbows on his hands, not able to look Tim in the face.

"When you were gone? Well the case stuff I'm sure you have already read. We were trying to track down every lead that we could. You had just vanished with no reason. You were gone and Tony and I..."

Gibbs' voice cracked as he recalled the lost days and the frantic nights as the hours mounted up killing slowly the hope that Tim would be found alive.

Tony leaned back looking over Gibbs hunched back into Tim's large green eyes.

"It was bad McGee. I mean I know it was worse for you but....Gibbs and I we were ...lost without you. We couldn't sleep and every minute of every day you were all we could think off. If we hadn't found you....." Tony trailed off knowing that their relationship probably wouldn't have survived if Tim had been found dead.

Gibbs's rough voice joined in as he continued to stare out unseeing in front of him.

"When we found you, you were so hurt I wanted to go off and kill them. That was the only thought in my head. No plan. No surviving. I just wanted to end it even if it killed me."

Gibbs finally looked up at Tim, his eyes curiously bright before he turned to Tony and grabbed his hand tight in his own. Tony smiled grimly as he was reminded of the bargain for Gibbs' life he had made in Gibbs's basement.

"Tony stopped me. He made me see that that was the coward's way out and that I had a duty to you and him both to stay. He was right."  
Gibbs blinked rapidly and hung his head

"God I was so angry. I just wanted to destroy things. I took a sledgehammer and smashed up the timber chest, broke it into pieces."

The three of them sat in silence for a while just letting their thoughts settle again when Tim spoke up, his voice quiet as he studied the distant small lake.

"Perhaps when we get back Tony and I could help you make a new chest? I mean I don't know much about wood working but you could show us."

Gibbs sat up in surprise and stared at Tim who looked a bit embarrassed at making the suggestion.

"Well you know it wouldn't be the same as the old chest but..."

Gibbs smiled tenderly "That's a great idea Tim. What do you think Tony? Want to help?"

Tony grinned "I think we could make it even better than the old one"

"Yah think DiNozzo?" Gibbs smirked at him and Tony faltered a bit in his enthusiasm

"Ok so we will need your help to make sure it's not lop sided and that it can actually shut and lock...but yeah."

Gibbs smiled at the idea of teaching his boys how to feel the grain of the wood beneath their hands and building something to house their collars in together. He leaned over and kissed Tony and then Tim carefully and softly trying to show them through the kiss just how much he loved them.

Then he sat and looked out into the distance enjoying the silence before his eyes narrowed.

"Is that a lake? How do you boys feel about some fishing?"

Tony and Tim groaned at the unpleasant thought and Gibbs grinned

"What? I told Vance we would go fishing. Do you want to make a liar out of me?"

Both men looked at each other laughing.

"Yes!"


	16. Chapter 16

"You know..."

Gibbs growled "Tony for the last time will you shut up! You're scaring the fish away"

Tony winced and shut his trap, before looking across to Tim to share a conciliatory eye roll. Tim though was lost in his own thoughts and Tony sighed and hoped that a fish would bite soon.

"Do we even know if there are any fish in this lake Gibbs?"

Tony peered into the murky waters wondering if this entire thing wasn't some ginourmous waste of time.

"It's a man made lake Tony."

"So?"

"A man made it so he could FISH out of it"

"Oh" Tony nodded. That made sense.

Tim secured his fishing rod in its holder, buried deep into the dirt and went and knelt formally at Gibbs's side.

Gibbs looked at Tim's rigid, submissive posture and realised he was making a formal request from a Sub to his Master. He sat up straighter in his chair before responding.

"Yes Pet. You may speak"

"I would like to reward Tony for being there when you needed him. For being there when I couldn't be. For keeping you with us"

Tim lifted his head and looked up at Gibbs with his big soft green eyes, his voice soft.

"I would like to give Tony a blowjob Master"

Tony jerked in his deckchair and nearly dropped his fishing pole. Suddenly the afternoon had got _very_ interesting.

Gibbs was surprised but he studied Tim carefully. It was huge progress that he was even asking such a thing and it explained the silence he had felt from him for the last hour. Tim had been thinking this through very carefully, making sure that he felt comfortable with it.

He found himself nodding.

"Permission granted Pet"

Tim continued kneeling as if considering something else and Gibbs waited.

"Just to be clear. I need to be in control of it. I need to go at my own pace. I don't want to be touched when I'm doing it."

Gibbs turned and looked at Tony

"Ok by you Toy?"

Tony grinned eagerly "Yeah sure. Like a lap dance. No touching the dancer. Timmy is in control'

Gibbs rolled his eyes before turning back to Tim

"That's fine Pet. Your rules"

Tim nodded before standing and moving around to where Tony sat. He looked a bit nervous as to how to start. Gibbs wanted to make a suggestion but bit his tongue knowing that Tim needed to make a move in his own time.

Gibbs found himself smirking as he considered that Tony might be in for a rather agonisingly slow time.

Decision finally made Tim toed off his sneakers and pulled off his t shirt, wanting to feel the late afternoon warmth of the sun on his back. Then he unbuttoned his jeans leaving them loose knowing his cock would appreciate the extra room before he knelt in the dirt and grass at Tony's feet.

Tony squirmed in excitement, already desperately wanting to touch Tim's bare skin, the fact that it was forbidden making the desire even worse. He settled for grabbing the arms of the chair tightly in each hand.

Tim peeked up at Tony from beneath his long lashes, feeling the heat and anticipation building slowly in his gut. He could do this.

"Hi Tony"

Tony groaned and tightened his grasp on the arms of his chair. Fuck! Tim was kneeling between his knees barefoot and shirtless, with his jeans open showing a peek of his underwear and he had that LOOK on his face. That looked that said he wanted to taste Tony _slowly_.

"Hey Tim" he panted out, attempting to be casual and failing miserably.

Gibbs smirked and secured his own line so he could watch the show.

Tim licked his lips and leaning forward he pulled Tony's shirt over his head, dropping it beside the chair. He sat back on his heels and studied Tony's chest intently, memorising the whirls of his chest hair and the exact shade of perfectly tanned skin before leaning in again and licking at Tony's nipples.

Tony dropped his head back and whimpered as he felt Tim's warm mouth on one nipple while the other was being gently squeezed and rolled between Tim's fingers. Tim savoured the small nub beneath his tongue and he suckled it before switching to the other nipple.

Finally pulling back Tim was pleased to see both nipples tight, dark and wet from his attentions. Tim's eyes drifted down Tony's muscular chest and finally settled on his expensive designer jeans and Tony whimpered again.  
Tim smiled up at him wide eyed and innocent.

"Wouldn't want to get them dirty Tony. I think they should come off."

Tony just groaned as Tim slipped his hands up Tony's thighs and started to unbuckle his belt before tugging on them to encourage Tony to raise his hips. He slipped the jeans carefully along with his underwear down over his thighs before he then pulled them completely free of his legs.

Tim stood up and made a show of carefully folding up Tony's pants and placing them in the clean grass while Tony sat now completely naked in the deck chair.

"Doesn't he look pretty Boss?"

Tim watched as Tony's hard cock bobbed eagerly against his stomach as he squirmed in his chair.

Gibbs smirked as he leaned back and unbuttoned his own pants, releasing the pressure on his own now raging erection.

"That he does Pet"

Tim smiled and putting his hands on Tony's knees, slowly spread his legs wide apart before settling himself neatly between them.

"Oh FUCK McGee" was all Tony could muster as Tim leaned forward and delicately nuzzled Tony's crotch, reacquainting himself slowly, lovingly with Tony's distinct smell.

Carefully Tim fondled Tony's balls with one hand, feeling them grow tighter as he gently rolled them before he reached down and gently squeezed Tony's cock with his other hand.

Tony made a gurgling sound and renewed his grasp on the arms of the chair, panting as Tim gently stroked Tony with just the tips of his fingers, feeling the silky softness of his skin over the hot hardness beneath.

Carefully he felt the throbbing vein underneath before trailing his fingers up around the swollen pink rigid head, across the sensitive top and slowly back down again before repeating.

Tony released the breath he had been holding in an explosive whoosh before he panted and tossed his head. He resisted the urge to demand that Tim suck him NOW knowing that it was good for Tim to be feeling in control of the situation.

Still he hadn't quite expected to be paying the price in frustration.

Tim looked up at Tony with an apologetic smile before gazing back down at the hard engorged dick now leaking pre come in his hand.

'Sorry Toy. You've just got the most beautiful cock, did you know that?"

Tony growled and attempted to glare at Tim but it came out looking more pleading and in response Tim tightened his grip on the base of Tony's cock before opening his mouth and swallowing it deep.

Tony groaned and Gibbs's chair creaked as he leaned over to get a closer look.

Slowly Tim swirled his tongue around the warm hardness, taking in more before pulling off slightly and following the wet path of his mouth with his hand. With his free hand Tim lightly scratched the underside of Tony's balls and Tony sagged back in the chair, making tiny thrusting movements with his hips as he tried to follow Tim's glorious mouth.

"Ngghhhhh" Was all Tony could verbalise as Tim continued to suck and tease and generally make his cock his plaything.

Tim could feel a growing tightness in Tony's thighs as he knelt between them and he increased his suction and pace, sliding up and down with his mouth while twisting up with his hand, never completely removing himself from the head of Tony's cock. He was revealing in the warmth and taste of Tony in his mouth again and he felt a thrill at Tony's willing helplessness beneath his wet mouth.

"Oh Jesus fucking Christ Tim, suck me, suck me hard Oh oh oh"

Tony's voice was getting higher and higher as he fought not to touch Tim's head and force it further down onto his pleasure seeking cock. Tim responded by increasing his pace further, his head bobbing furiously in Tony's lap.

Gibbs was watching intently with his hand down his pants, squeezing himself, trying to keep the edge off to stop himself from fucking Tim right then and there as he sucked frantically, positioned perfectly on his knees, leaning forward with his jeans stretched tight across his delectable ass.

Tony suddenly tensed and bucked making a high keening sound as he thrust uncontrollably into Tim's waiting mouth. Tim released his balls and sucked hard on the head of Tony's cock easily swallowing down the spurting fluid as Tony's hips finally stuttered to a halt. Tim swallowed Tony's cock down, licking him carefully clean as he came back up then releasing him before he got too sensitive. Tony groaned and collapsed back into the chair, his knees spread wide.

Tim sank back into the grass, wiping the wet saliva from around his mouth with the back of his hand. He was still panting from the effort as he grinned pleased with himself. Tony looked wiped out and was currently sprawled naked and loose in the deck chair. Tim looked boyishly beautiful as he sat in his unbuttoned jeans with his bare feet in the green grass, his big eyes shining and his hair untidy.

Gibbs couldn't stand it anymore and he knelt behind Tim in the short grass. He knew Tim wasn't ready to be fucked yet but he could certainly do with some relief judging from the hard on peeking through the top of his silk boxers.

Leaning forward he whispered roughly in Tim's ear

"You did good Pet. Can I touch you?"

Tim looked behind him in surprise and there was only the barest hesitation before he nodded. Gibbs knelt up and tugged Tim's jeans further down his trim hips, and then slipping his hand around Tim's waist he started stroking Tim's already hard cock. He didn't want to put any weight on Tim's back in case he felt trapped or restricted so he kept himself rigidly upright and yet so close he knew Tim could feel him against his bare back.

Tim moaned and leaned back against Gibbs as he knelt in the soft grass in the late afternoon sun. It had felt so good to be able to do that for Tony. To be in control of something and someone as beautiful as Tony had been erotic and an intense turn on for him.

Tim whimpered at the overwhelming sensations sliding through his body at the same pace as Gibbs's rough hand.

With a deep growl of possession Gibbs kissed Tim's shoulder and neck, growing more frantic with his own need as he felt Tim responding to his touch, clutching his body closer. Tim's body was rubbing up against his own as they moved together and it was pushing Gibbs's control to the limit.

"Come for me my baby Boy. Come on I want to see you come for me. God you're so beautiful'

Tim curled his hand up behind him to tangle in Gibbs's hair and Gibbs buried his head in Tim's neck sucking and kissing, biting to taste his sweat and feeling him tremble in his arms.

Tony watched with hooded dark eyes as Tim closed his eyes and dropped his head back against Gibbs in ecstasy, his mouth slightly open, the full lips kiss swollen and still wet from sucking Tony's cock as Gibbs firmly stroked him.

Gibbs lightened his grip and increased the pace as he felt Tim start to thrust harder into his hand.

"Oh Gibbs. Oh oh .... I'm coming"

Tim came hard with a small shout, his come spurting into the grass and Gibbs grinned fierce and primal as his boy shuddered helpless in his arms. Gibbs felt overwhelmed and he knew he couldn't hold back his own needs anymore.

"Tony, hand and knees on the grass"

Gibbs barked and Tony after a split second of surprised pause, he leapt out of the deck chair and knelt with his hands and knees on the short grass.

Gibbs scrabbled at his pocket, pulling out the small tube of lubricant he had been carrying around with him and quickly slathering some over his fingers he crawled over and starting quickly preparing Tony, pumping first one finger and then two quickly in and out of his tight entrance. Tony was already starting to rock back onto his fingers as he quickly added a third. He growled out a warning through clenched teeth as he tried to keep himself reined in.

"Going to be hard and fast Tony. Got that?'

Tony dropped his head and moaned, shuddering in anticipation as he spread his legs further.

"_Need _it rough Gibbs"

The undisguised want in Tony's voice was almost his undoing and Gibbs was glad Tony had already come once as it felt like he was already ready for him and with a groan Gibbs slathered himself with the cool gel and with a barely controlled tremble sunk deep into Tony's ass. Barely able to think he started pumping hard and fast, deep into Tony, clutching at his hips, slamming into him, grunting with the effort.

Tony was soon writhing, arching his back and trying anything to get Gibbs in further, deeper. His toes were curling, his balls tightening and his entire body was taut with pleasure. He felt like he was about to fly apart of the seams and the intensity of what he was feeling scared him.

"Oh God _Tony_"

He heard Gibbs moan over his own unintelligible cries. Gibbs was finally fucking him deep and hard and the pleasure was building higher and higher into something he couldn't control. Tony trusted in Gibbs to pull him though. Gibbs thrust, taking him again and again, filling him completely, claiming him as his with bruising fingers. The pleasure built until he wasn't sure if he could take anymore.

Tony let go.

He let everything go, all the pain and the fear and the worry. He abandoned himself completely to the overwhelming sensation of being taken so intensely. It had been so long and he wanted it so much. He wanted to not be in control anymore. He cried out and bucked wildly, desperately seeking more pleasure that was so intense it was almost pain.

Feeling a tingle that was gathering force and that he could feel everywhere from the tips of his toes to the prickling in his scalp Gibbs knew he was close and he redoubled his efforts pumping his hard cock against Tony's prostate again and again and again as he felt that pull on his spine as his body prepared to turn itself into flame and turn him completely inside out.

"Tim! Come here!" Gibbs glared, panting at his youngest who was watching open mouthed only a few meters away and Tim quickly crawled up beside Gibbs. Gibbs reached out with one desperate hand and pulled Tim to him, kissing him opened mouthed, sloppy and needy as he fucked Tony as hard and as deep as he could.

With the taste of Tim in his mouth and his cock pounding deep into Tony's quivering ass Gibbs came with a long drawn out roar

"FFFFUUUUUCCCCKKKKKKK!!!!!"

Tony shuddered as searing white heat tore through him and he screamed, arching his body as waves of pleasure ripped through him turning everything black for a moment, before gasping he came back up for air.

Tony's uncontrolled orgasm prolonged Gibbs's own as he felt him twitching and shuddering around his sensitive cock as it spurted come in long shuddering hot pulses.

"Oh Jesus" Gibbs rasped, still pumping his hips, riding out the sensation for as long as he could.

Collapsing finally, still twitching and gasping across Tony's sweaty back Gibbs shut his eyes feeling dizzy from the effort. After a moment, still panting Gibbs slowly extracted his now limp dick from Tony's ass.

"Tony you ok?'

Tony moaned quietly, remaining face down in the grass.

"Fuck me."

Gibbs smirked "Just did. You ok though? Didn't hurt you too much?"

Tony shook his head, still face down in the grass.

"I'm fine. Just...just give me a minute to recover"

The three men all in various states of undress lay in the grass and caught their breath before Tony's muffled voice tiredly piped up.

"You know I think I do like fishing"

Gibbs just laughed.

(Oh come on I have to get a comment for this chapter surely? :)


	17. Chapter 17

Gibbs nudged Tony with his foot.

"Come on Tony, its getting dark. We need to get back up to the house"

"nngghhhh" Was all the response he got and Gibbs smiled slightly. To be honest he was tired too. He had ridden Tony hard, his knees hurt from all the kneeling on the ground and he needed a shower to wash off the dried sweat and dirt. Carrying the fishing gear they had borrowed from the house wasn't making the idea of the walk back any more inviting.

"Tony."

"Nnngghhhh"

Gibbs rubbed his face tiredly with his hand. Part of him felt good, great in fact but the other part just wanted to go to bed, pull the covers up and sleep for a week.

"Come on Tony. You are too damn big for me to carry"

Tony shook his head slightly and flapped his hand at them before dropping it back to the ground.

"Leave me" Was the general approximation of the noise he made and Gibbs shook his head.

"No can do Tony. It's a marine thing"

Tim smiled at Gibbs and then he knelt down and patted Tony's head softly

"I know you're tired Tony. You've had some great sex but it's going to get cold soon and you should at least put some clothes on. Spending the night naked on wet grass isn't a good idea"

Tony held out two fingers, his face still face down in the grass and Tim smirked.

"Okay, twice. You've come hard, twice. In short succession. Very impressive. Especially for a man your age."

Tony dropped one finger, leaving the remaining middle finger standing to express exactly what he thought about Tim's comment. Tony still hadn't left the ground though so Tim changed tack.

"Okay. Gibbs and I will head back to the house and leave you here to rest with the bugs and the creepy crawling slimy things while we go have a nice hot Jacuzzi and then go to sleep in that great big soft bed."

Tim started noisily collecting up the fishing gear while Gibbs tried not to laugh.

Tony groaned and sat up, peering around suspiciously. It had got a lot darker and a lot colder in the last few minutes.

"Do you think there might be ........rats?"

His voice was hesitant and Tim tried to hide his own smile

"Oh yeah definitely. You wouldn't see them though...not at first but you might _hear_ them."

Tony sighed and groaning loudly he got to his feet and started putting his clothes back on, muttering about cruel heartless Masters and wicked, evil Probie's using poor helpless Tony's as their plaything.

The three men hoisted their fishing poles, chairs and assorted bags of equipment and started trudging back through the evening darkness towards the house.

"Pet couldn't you go back to the house and find us a golf cart or something to carry the gear back? Then I could just wait and you could take me back with you?"

"Tony we are already halfway back already. Would you stop whining?"

"How about you both shut up?" Gibbs's voice pierced the dark and both men looked at each other. There was a full moment of silence before....

"See? Now you have got me into trouble with Gibbs!" Tim hissed at Tony, bumping him with his shoulder.

"I got you into trouble? You're the one that wouldn't go and get the golf cart."

Gibbs sighed and thought about a nice clean shower and possibly sneaking out to sleep in one of the smaller but much quieter guest rooms for the night.

No.

There was no point as he knew he would only wake up with Tim and Tony wrapped around him in the bed anyway.

Gibbs smiled even as the boys bickered behind him. He wouldn't want it any other way.

Gibbs moaned lightly as he slipped into the warm bubbling Jacuzzi. Oh yeah this was exactly what his tired body was after. Tim was already soaking in the water, his head back looking up at the bright stars and Gibbs sat and enjoyed the evening silence for a while.  
Soon though he became suspicious and he nudged Tim with his foot making him jerk in surprise.

"Where's Tony?"

Tim shrugged. "I'm not sure. I saw him on his cell earlier though"

Gibbs nodded, knowing that if it was anything important then Tony would come and tell him. He watched through the light steam as Tim closed his eyes and hung his arms over the sides, his skin a little flushed from the warmth. He looked gorgeous with his hair wet and he seemed more relaxed than Gibbs had seen him in a long time.

Gibbs smiled playfully and slid his foot slowly up Tim's bare thigh and slowly rubbed his crotch, feeling him start to harden beneath his attentions.

Tim looked at him in surprise and Gibbs knew the question he was silently asking.

"Sorry Pet. Honestly I'm a little tired for sex. Doesn't mean I don't want to touch you though, sitting there all naked and wet."

Tim smiled prettily, shyly at Gibbs's obvious appreciation and he blushed, his entire body flushing a deeper shade of pink than the warm water produced. Gibbs shifted closer and Tim closed his eyes and sat back allowing Gibbs to pet him softly, touching his nipples and running his hands through his hair, lightly scratching his scalp.

It felt nice to have reached the stage where Tim would allow Gibbs to touch him freely and Gibbs took advantage of it, sliding his hands across Tim's soft wet skin, ignoring the occasional jagged raised scar line. Gibbs once had known every aspect of Tim's body and he wanted to become familiar with it again. Tim's eyes grew lazy and soft and his breathing slowed into almost sleepy contentment as Gibbs continued to lightly pet him, sweeping gently down his ribs, softly up his thighs before trailing his fingers up his stomach, across his chest and then down his arms.

"Hummmm" Tim made a contented noise that made Gibbs smile to have his boy back.

"Whatcha doing Gibbs and can I join in?" Tony's smug voice made Tim snap his eyes open and Gibbs turned to find Tony standing beside the Jacuzzi with four large pizza boxes in his hand.

"Is that pizza?" Tim was amazed and took a deep sniff as his stomach growled loudly.

"How the hell did you get pizza?" Gibbs realised he shouldn't be surprised. Tony was always able to find a way to get what he wanted.

Tony grinned "Seriously guys. Pizza can practically get delivered to the moon. I just had to go and meet them up at the security gate."

Gibbs shook his head "I thought you were tired and yet you walked all the way up there for food?"

Tony studied the ground for a moment before admitting "I might have driven to the gate"

Gibbs laughed "You drove the car to the front gate?"

Tony shrugged "What? I didn't want the pizzas to get cold."

Tim surged over to Tony, slopping some water over the side in a small wave. "Well I think it's a great idea. Hand me a towel so I can get out. I'm starving"

"Get out? I wasn't planning on you guys getting out. I was planning on getting in"

Tony put the pizzas down, took off his clothes and handed out cold beers to the guys before sliding into the water himself. Turning he reached out and grabbed the pizza boxes handing one each to Gibbs and Tim before he grabbed his own.

Tony pulled out a large slice of pizza and took a massive bite before settling back into the water, moaning in appreciation.

"Oh yeah. Now this is the life. Hot naked guys, a Jacuzzi, pizza and beer"

Tim silently rolled his eyes but any comments were prevented by his mouth being full. He was nothing if not polite.

Even Gibbs found after the afternoon's rigorous activities that he was enjoying the hot, cheesy and somewhat spicy food. He pulled out another slice, took a swig of his cold beer and listened to the murmurs and appreciative grunts from his boys as they proceeded to stuff their faces with slice after slice of pizza.

Finally even Tony had to groan and with one hand on his full belly he tossed the final crust into a second empty box.

"Ok that's it. I'm done"

Tony leaned back and finished off his second bottle of beer, enjoying the warmth of the water as it sunk into his aching back. Rough sex was great but it did tend to screw with his lower back. Getting older sucked. Not that he was old. Just older. Than before.

"Anyone up for another beer?" Tony half heartedly offered as he stifled a yawn. It was too early to go to bed. Besides he had a reputation as a party animal to keep up. What was it, maybe only 8.00 o'clock? Only expectant mothers and children went to bed this early.

Tim just murmured and sunk a little lower in the water as the evening air got colder, his eyes closed, the water almost up to his chin. He was full, warm and a little drunk.

"Hey! McGee!" Gibbs shook his shoulder and Tim sat up straighter and looked around blearily.

"What? What I do?"

"Don't go falling asleep in the water. You're tired and I think it's time we all headed to bed."

Tony yawned again, stretching. Well if Gibbs said they go to bed, then fine they went to bed. He was kind of pleased about it. The hot water made the few drinks he had go straight to his head.

Climbing out and quickly wrapping themselves in thick towels the three men gathered up the empty pizza boxes and beer bottles, throwing them in the trash before tiredly climbing the stairs and crawling gratefully into bed.

They were all asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow.

**************************************************************************

Tim woke and lay in the bed wondering why he was suddenly awake. He could hear the gentle deep breaths of Tony and Gibbs so he knew they were still asleep. It felt like he had slept a long time so it must be sometime in the early morning. Tim lay still for a few moments hoping to go back to sleep again but soon he knew he was wide awake. Not wanting to wake his companions with his restlessness he carefully slipped out of bed and quietly pulled on Gibbs's shirt and a pair of boxers that might have been his.

It was a beautiful night and Tim went out onto the balcony and leaned on the railing. The moon was bright and the pool was perfectly still and Tim just listened to the silence, feeling it creep into his bones.

It felt strange to be alone. The last few days either Gibbs or Tony had been with him constantly, watching him, touching him, sleeping beside him, talking to him.

But out here it was just him and the moon.

Tim found himself tearing up and his throat hurt as he tried to stop himself from crying. He didn't want to wake the others up. He didn't want them to worry. He was ok, really. He was just.....

He was ok.

That was the thing. For the first time since he had been taken Tim knew that he was going to be ok. Things weren't going to be the same but he was going to survive.

Tim felt his chin tremble and he let the tears slip down his face. For the first time he knew he wasn't going to go back to his tiny lonely apartment, pick up his gun, put it to his temple and blow his brains out.

He had thought about it. He had thought about it a lot. The cool touch of the metal against his skin, standing in the shower to do it so the blood could be easily washed away, the jerk of the gun in his hand as he fell. He had never told anyone but there had been times when he thought he would save everyone the heartache of trying to fix him and just end it. End the pain and the memories. One shot would be all it would take.

The only thing that had stopped him was knowing that it would cause Tony and Gibbs pain. Even then he had justified it, telling himself that the sharp pain of his death would be better than the long drawn anguish as they fought to keep him sane.

After the failed attempt at intimacy at Gibbs house, when he had kicked Tony in the chest he had sunk to a new low. He despised himself and what he had become. He knew there were underground illegal clubs that specialised in violence and extreme domination. There were some Masters who only got off on Subs who were already broken. He had considered finding one and signing himself over to them to be used like the cheap whore he was.

Bent over and ass fucked, helpless with his mouth being fucked by some leering stranger as he struggled to breath while the watching crowds cheered. Tied down over a pommel horse, hooded and blind folded as he was gang fucked over and over. Being beaten while the invisible men watching in the glass rooms jerked off over his pain. Being _used_ . It wouldn't take long before it would have utterly destroyed him but perhaps that was all he was good for. In that dark hour before dawn he felt he was worth only what pleasure his body could give to others.

Good God what had he been thinking?

Tim moaned as he remembered. As he remembered what they had said to him. He was a dirty government whore who should die like a dirty government whore. That's what they told him the first time they had gang raped him, as he screamed out his denial and they tore his clothes off, laughing.

They didn't bother to tell him the second time.

He already knew.

Tim felt overwhelmed as he thought of Gibbs's gentle loving touch and Tony's endless attentions.

What had happened to him that he even had these thoughts now he was free?

He had two people who _loved _him.

Even now he could smell Gibbs's scent on the shirt he was wearing and it made his betrayal feel even worse. Gibbs had done nothing but love and support him and how had he repaid him? He had nearly taken his own life a dozen times because he was too weak to face himself.  
He was a selfish coward who didn't _deserve_ their love.

Tim cried out and dropped to his knees, shuddering with emotion, tears pouring down his face as he clutched desperately at Gibbs's shirt as if it was an anchor that could stop him from disappearing back into his own black thoughts.

Those men in the dark had taken everything he was, ripped it out of him and thrown it away like trash.

Tim wept for the fractured man he was and he farewelled the man he should have been. The choices that would have been made and the dreams he might have had. Quietly sobbing Tim hunched over from the pain and put his fist up to his mouth in an effort to smoother any noise.

He didn't want Gibbs and Tony to know how broken he still was.

*******************************************************************************

"Gibbs?" Tony questioned quietly wanting to go out and end the strangled desperate sobbing coming from the balcony. It was painful to hear and it wrenched to think of Tim facing it alone.

Gibbs pulled Tony closer in the dark and held him tight in his arms. "No Tony. Not this time. Let him get it out. "


	18. Chapter 18

Tim curled up in the corner so he was wedged between the side of the house and the balcony railings and wept. It felt safer somehow as if the walls would stop him from falling apart.

Eventually his tears ended and he trembled with his arms wrapped around his knees. Blinking his aching eyes he watched the moon through the lightening sky and felt the chill of the approaching morning. He felt calmer though he wasn't at peace. When he caught himself nodding off to sleep, pulling his head up with a jerk he decided it was time to return to bed.

Standing up his body protested the sudden movement and Tim stood for a moment wincing as circulation was allowed back into parts of his body. Slipping back through the closed curtains he tip toed back to bed, returned Gibbs's shirt to the floor and took off his boxers. Slowly and carefully he tried to get back into the bed without too much movement.

Laying straight on the far edge of the bed, awkwardly clutching the covers hoping neither bed companion had noticed his departure Tim felt lonely, separated from Gibbs and Tony's gentle dreams.

Then a strong hand snaked across him and pulled him onto Gibbs's silver haired chest.

Gibbs's body felt warm against his cold skin and he shivered when Gibbs' nuzzled at his ear with a soft sleepy murmur and put his arms around him, holding him close.

"Timmy"

Tim buried his head in Gibbs' shoulder, not wanting to start crying again. Gibbs's rarely called him Timmy. At work it was always McGee, with the occasional Tim when he had been shot at. When they played their bedroom games it was Pet and lately as they wandered through this middle ground trying to re establish themselves it had been generally Tim.

There was something about Gibbs calling him Timmy though that made him feel safe. Adored. He knew he should be annoyed at being infantilised like that. He was a grown man, a federal agent but right now he was scared and frightened of himself and some of the thoughts he had been having and he wanted nothing more than to be held safe and sound in 'Daddy's' arms.

Tim clung to Gibbs fiercely as if he would stop him drowning and feeling his need for comfort Gibbs pulled him further on top of him before rolling over so Tim was now in the centre of the bed.

Tony feeling the movement and the shift in the bed instinctively moved towards the naked male body next to him.

"Cold" Tony muttered disapprovingly before he cuddled closer, spooning his body against Tim's back as he lay sprawled like a large blanket against Gibbs chest.

Feeling the sleepy warmth of both men surrounding him Tim began to relax, his eyes drooping tiredly.

"Sleep" Came the sleepy murmured instruction from Gibbs followed by the touch of a kiss dropped onto his hair. Knowing he would be obeyed Gibbs turned his head on the pillow and allowed himself to return to sleep, his boy exhausted from crying now safe in his arms.

Tim slept.

********************************************************************************

Tim woke to the feel of Tony's hard on against his ass and a quiet mewling sound in his ear. He froze for a second until he realised that what he was feeling was one of Tony's wet dreams being rubbed up against him. He considered moving but found he didn't really mind being Tony's rub toy and besides judging from the noises Tony was making it seemed a shame to risk waking him and spoil the dream he was having.

"Oh yeah Tim. Fuck me" Tony murmured as his body starting twitching in earnest against him and Tim smirked. Apparently even in his sleep Tony thought Tim was a good fuck.

Tony clenched his fingers against Tim's chest and Tim pushed out his ass a little bit to provide some more friction as Tony rubbed his cock against his cheeks and Tony moaned quietly, starting to hump Tim in earnest.

"What the hell is Tony doing?" Gibbs cracked open a bright blue eye at the movement coming from the other side of the bed.

"He's humping me. In his sleep."

Gibbs shook his head and closed his eyes, wanting a bit more sleep after spending long hours on protective watch.

"Horny bastard. Just make sure he gets the wet spot"

"Oh Pet, oh, I want that big fat cock of yours.....so deep in my ass. Oh yeah...oh _harder_"

Tony was murmuring and Tim could feel Tony's pre cum slicking up his buttocks as he thrust between them. It wasn't terrifying, in fact it was almost funny. He wasn't even doing anything except lay across Gibbs chest. It wasn't turning him on really either. He felt too tired and too....he wasn't really sure what he felt. Uncertain. Raw. He thought Gibbs had the right idea though and he lay his head back down on Gibbs's chest listening to the comforting steady heartbeat and closed his tired and itchy eyes.

"Oh God Tim..."

Tony thrust hard and suddenly woke with a jolt practically mid orgasm as he slid his cock between Tim's now slick buttocks, his hips pumping. He came with a groan and panted disorientated, blinking clinging to Tim's back.

"Uhhhh Tim?"

Tim sighed and kept his eyes closed, trying to stifle a yawn.

"It's fine Tony. You had a wet dream. Don't worry about it. I would appreciate it if you cleaned me up a bit though"

Tony nodded unusually embarrassed. "Ok yeah fine. I was dreaming about these...um hot co eds"

Gibbs snorted "No you weren't. You were dreaming about having Tim's cock up your ass"

Tony blushed "How did you know that?"

Tim turned and smiled at Tony over his shoulder "You were talking in your sleep too. Don't worry about it. I consider it a compliment."

Tony grinned back a little uncertainly "Right. Ok I'll go get a washcloth then"

Tim turned his head back, snuggling into Gibbs "You do that"

Tim felt himself being carefully wiped down with a damp cloth and then Tony crept back into bed. Tim waited a moment for Tony to curl around him and when that didn't happen he peered over his shoulder at Tony carefully laying rigidly apart from him. Rolling his eyes he reached back and pulled Tony across until he was once again spooned up against him.

"That's better. My back was getting cold" Tim closed his eyes again before Tony whispered in his ear

"You don't mind? I mean I thought it might have, you know...freaked you out or something. I didn't mean to ...well you know.....I was dreaming....maybe because I could smell you and feel you in my arms I just started..imagining...."

"Tony! Seriously it's fine. I knew who you were and what you were doing. It's ok. Go back to sleep"

Tony nodded and Tim could feel it against his shoulder. Silence reigned for a few blissful moments and Tim had nearly drifted back off to sleep when he felt a hand creeping down his stomach and fondling his limp dick.

Tim sighed in frustration.

"Tony? Seriously can you knock it off?"

The hand quickly disappeared and Tony's apologetic voice appeared back in his ear.

"Sorry. I just thought ....maybe you know, you might want a hand job. But ......obviously you don't."

"No I don't. I'm tired Tony. Really tired. And to be honest I'm going to be pretty damn close to getting pissed off if you don't let me get some sleep!"

Tim felt a flash of anger come from out of nowhere and he tried desperately to smother it, burying his head back into Gibbs's shoulder and closing his eyes.

"Tony. Go to sleep" Gibbs's voice was quiet but firm as he gently stroked Tim's back, soothing him back to sleep. Tim felt his eyes droop even as he wanted to apologise to Tony for snapping at him.

He just felt so tired of it all.

******************************************************************************

When he finally woke Tony and Gibbs were gone from the bed and Tim rubbed his eyes. The bright sun was sneaking into the room through every crack in the curtains telling him it was late in the morning. God he felt like crap. It was like he had a hangover, which given the beer and the heat from the Jacuzzi last night he probably had. His mouth was dry and he was unbelievably thirsty not to mention the headache that seemed to be thumping through his head. He wondered if crying himself out last night had actually dehydrated him further or perhaps it had just added to his exhaustion? Wasn't crying supposed to make you feel better not worse? Well that's what his therapist kept telling him anyway.

He decided to just stop thinking about it as it made his head hurt. He groaned as he lay back down on the bed, his hand cradling his aching head.

"Hey there sleepy head" Tony cautiously poked his head around the bathroom door with his toothbrush in his mouth.

Tim smiled even as his head pounded "Hey yourself. Tony? I'm sorry I snapped at you last night. I shouldn't have. You were just trying to make me feel good."

Tony grinned happily around his toothbrush, pleased to see his McGee back to his old self.

"No worries. Just don't forget that you turned down a DiNozzo hand job though. Might be a while before I offer you another one"

Tim nodded carefully, holding his head.

"Yeah I'll remember"

Tony literally bounced back onto the bed and Tim noticed he was wearing blinding white tennis shorts and shirt. He looked unbelievably good in them, with the small shorts showing off his tanned muscular thighs and trim waist. Tim felt another flash of annoyance that Tony always looked so good no matter what he wore while he would undoubtedly look more like an escaped mental patient with his pale skin and scared wrists.

"So I was thinking it would be fun to go play some tennis. You know me and you could give Gibbs the run around for a while?"

Tim honestly couldn't think of anything worse than running around in the bright sun at the moment but one look at Tony's happy eager face and he couldn't turn him down.

Before he knew it he had downed two large glasses of water and a couple of aspirin, had a quick shower and changed into the tennis whites that Tony had sourced from one of the various guest rooms. After a quick breakfast Tony had shoved a tennis racket into his less than eager hands and Tim found himself standing on the fenced court near the house with a fuzzy green tennis ball coming directly at his head.

"Hey! Give me a second will you?" Tim glared at Tony who waved happily at him from the other side of the court. Tim swung at the ball hard and sent to flying back towards Tony, the racket giving a satisfying 'thwap' at the impact.

An instant later the ball was back and Tim found himself gritting his teeth. He just felt so unreasonably angry.

Fucking ball.

_Smack_

Fucking headache.

_Smack_

Fucking Tony.

_Smack_

Fucking Psyche tests.

_Smack_

Fucking scars.

_Smack_

Fucking Vance.

_Smack_

Fucking sun.

_Smack_

Fucking pointless investigation.

_Smack_

Fucking Assholes!

He swung hard, his eyes narrowing as he slammed the ball straight back at Tony.

"Hey!" Tony slid to the side, breathless to prevent getting a hard and fast tennis ball straight to his head.

"Just serve would you!" Tim snarled twirling the racket in his hands, suddenly itching to hit the ball again, harder.

And harder.

Tony frowned and pulled a fresh a ball out of his pocket and throwing it up served it straight to Tim who swung at it growling.

Gibbs watched from the sidelines and folded up his newspaper at the tone of Tim's voice. Something was going on here. Tim was never angry. He was one of the most patient people he had ever met. Even when he got frustrated he never got angry.

The ball ricochet back and forth endlessly and soon Tim found himself running and swinging desperately trying to get the ball back down the court every single time.

He couldn't miss.

He mustn't miss.

He HAD to hit it.

Harder and harder he hit it, his arm jolting with the impact each time as he connected. He was sweating and his heart was pumping under the warm sun and he was furious at Tony's gleefully antics at the far end of the court.

Another ball skilfully spun off the court into an unexpected new direction and Tim finally missed a shot.

"FUCK!" He screamed and threw his racket hard down onto the court where it bounced back up. Tim kicked at it furious, sending it skittering off towards the chain link fence.

Tony stopped, his bright smile disappearing as he watched Tim pick up the racket and start smashing it into one of the metal poles supporting the fence, cursing and swearing a surprising blue streak.

"Uh Gibbs? Probie's flipping out"

Tony's voice was uncertain and hesitant as he watched Tim screaming, tears streaming down his face in a mindless rage as he concentrated his anger on the hapless tennis racket.

Gibbs was by Tim's side in an instant.

"Tim? What is it? What's wrong?"

Tim was screaming, choking on his tears as he swung the now crumpled racket again and again, slamming it against the metal.

"The fuckers left me!!! Did you know that? They just left me down there to rot like garbage. They beat me and fucked me and they laughed. Oh God at first I just wanted to go home. I begged, I pleaded I didn't care anymore and they just LAUGHED. And then I got mad. I got so ANGRY. It was all I could think about. Every _minute_ of _every day_ all I _thought _about was how I was going to _kill them._"

Tim punctuated his words by violently smashing his racket against the metal with a noisy clang before he suddenly sagged, breathing hard against the fence. He slid slowly down it until he sat against the fence, still angrily beating the racket against the ground.

"I was going to get free somehow and I was going to.."

_Bang _

He slammed the racket against the ground, tears still streaming down his face.

"I was going to grab his head and I was going to slam it against the brick wall. Again and again and again and again until his white brains oozed out all over the wall and his face was just mush. And then I was going to get the next one and I was going to take a rock and...."

_Bang_

Tim slammed the racket against the ground, revelling in the reverberation he felt in his hands, seeing the image in his mind's eye of the man's head as he slammed the rock into his face.

"I was going to beat him to death with it. Over and over and over. I was going to slam it into his face until his scalp cracked"

_Bang_

Tim laughed manically and Tony took a step back alarmed at this strange violent creature who had taken his friend. The laugh quickly turned into a desperate strangled cry as Tim continued, tears streaming down his face.

"I was going to choke them with my chains. I was going to wait until they came down on their own and I was going to twist them around their necks and feel them choke to death. I was going to watch as drummed their legs against the ground. Watch as their eyes rolled back and their fingertips went blue. "

Tim was lost inside his own nightmare visions from down in that dark hole and then he looked up at Gibbs, pinning him with his wild tear filled eyes, begging him to understand.

"I thought of a thousand ways I was going to kill them. All those crime scenes, all those bodies that was what I was going to do to them. All of them. It became a certainty. I was going to find a way to do it. To punish them for what they had done to me.

And they could see it. They could see it in my eyes. How much I hated them every single moment of every day. And they knew that even if they let me go I wouldn't run away. I would stay and turn on them and take as many of them with me as I could because that was how much I HATED them. They became afraid. They were the fucking cowards."

Tim banged his head back against the chain metal fence causing it to rattle.

"Can you believe that? I was chained hand and feet to the fucking wall and they were _afraid_ of me. They stopped dragging me out of the pit in case I somehow got free.

Do you know what those assholes did next? They stopped feeding me. They stopped bringing me food and water and they made me weak enough so I couldn't fight back. They starved me! My own body betrayed me. I couldn't even keep track of what was happening. I was losing my mind down there in the filth and the dark and they were still afraid of me.

They left me. For maybe two days I didn't hear a single thing from upstairs until you found me. Days without food or water. They left me there to rot!"

Tim' face crumpled again

"Oh God! I kept thinking that's how you would find me. Starved and chained to the wall dead like some sort of hideous creature. I figured if you hadn't found me by then that it would be too late and I would be dead by the time you got there. I gave up hope. Gibbs I'm sorry but I gave up hope of you ever finding me alive!"

Gibbs had closed his eyes against the onslaught of information and he opened them to find Tim staggering to his feet and running out of the enclosed court before throwing up into some bushes, retching up his meagre breakfast. Gasping, shaking and leaning on his knees Tim swayed overwhelmed with what he had revealed. Moving quickly to his side Gibbs hesitantly put a hand on Tim's shoulder hoping to offer comfort but uncertain how it might be received.

Tim almost collapsed to the ground and grabbed Gibbs's legs, clinging tightly to them like a drowning man.

"What's _wrong_ with me Gibbs? I can't seem to stop crying and there are all these things I keep remembering. Before I couldn't feel anything. I didn't want to feel anything. I was so frightened of everything and everyone I became numb just to get through the day. Now I'm feeling _everything_, all at once. It's like I have opened a door and I can't close it and I don't know what's going to come out."

Gibbs sank slowly to the ground and pulled Tim into his arms, rocking him as if he was a child.

"It's ok. You need to let it out. It's going to be ok. It will get better...I promise. Shuhhhh It's going to be ok."

Tony watched as Gibbs rocked Tim slowly in his arms.

He didn't know what to do.

Timothy McGee was _broken_ and he was frightened by it.

Tim was broken in ways Tony wasn't sure he could handle. There was a deep rage there that he had never even thought Tim capable of. What if he made it worse? What if his stupid insecurities triggered something off for Tim? What if he undid all the work Gibbs was doing to build up Tim's delicate trust?

For fucks sake, Tim had woken up with his wet dream being rubbed up against him! Tim was dealing with being raped and tortured and instead of helping him Tim had to deal with him being an immature horny teenager!

As Tony stood alone and watched Gibbs's rock Tim in his arms, he wondered if he was the one who didn't have the strength to keep their relationship together.


	19. Chapter 19

Tony looked up to see Gibbs come into the house and he peered behind him.

"Where's Tim?"

"Taking a walk. Calming down. He won't be back for a while."

Tony nodded and fiddled with the soggy label on the bottle of beer he had in his hands. Gibbs looked at the drink Tony had in his hands and grunted.

"Good idea"

Grabbing a cold beer from the large fridge in the kitchen Gibbs came and sat down next to Tony on the couch. He had seen the panicked look on Tony face as he watched Tim breakdown. It hadn't been like the other times. This time there had been fear in it.

Tony faced crazed gunmen, ticking bombs even armed hostage situations with a constant fluid grace but when Gibbs had looked up Tony had been frozen into immobility. And that lack of movement spoke volumes to Gibbs. Stillness was rare in Tony and in the few times Gibbs had seen it, it was generally followed by running away, physically or emotionally.

Gibbs knew he needed to tread carefully here. He didn't want to save one boy only to push away another. Tim's all consuming anger had shifted the delicate balance between his two subs and it needed to be dealt with.

"Look, we need to talk"

Tony continued studying the carpet with great interest. Obviously Gibbs already knew something was up with him so there wasn't any point in pretending.

God was this going to be it?

"When Shannon and Kelly were killed..."

Tony looked up in surprise. He hadn't expected Gibbs to talk about himself. He figured that Gibbs was going to ream him out for that little freak out he had when Tim turned all John McEnroe on him and started throwing his tennis racket around. In fact he had been sitting here berating himself, feeling disappointed that instead of stepping up to the plate and helping Tim he had just stood there frozen, fighting the urge to run away. When would he ever learn to grow up?

Gibbs ignored Tony's startled reaction, took a swig of his beer and continued.

"I was a mess. I couldn't help thinking that things might have been different if I had been there. What was the point of fighting for your country when your family was fighting to stay alive back home? At first I was just in shock, numb and then reality hit me of what I had lost. Not just them but everything I thought I had in front of me. Shannon's birthdays, Kelly's graduation, her first date, going to her wedding, everything. I had it all and suddenly I had nothing."

Gibbs sighed and rolled his cold beer between his rough hands

"I went crazy with grief. I was so angry. I was angry at the entire world for taking everything away from me. I did .....some things. And I thought it would help. But in the end they were still gone. I had nothing."

Gibbs turned and looked at Tony, making sure he was paying attention.

"Mike Franks saved me. For a long time afterwards I was just going through the motions, pretending I was alive and it wasn't until I met him that anything changed. He gave me purpose, a new reason to keep on living. It wasn't much at times but it was enough. He put up with all of my shit and gave me rules to give my life structure. Eventually I found I was living a life again. I was even happy"

Gibbs reached over and held Tony's hand, giving it a squeeze and looked deep into his eyes wanting him to understand the importance of what he was telling him.

"You were a big part of that Tony. It was different than with Shannon and Kelly obviously but I realised I could care about someone. That I could love them. Trust them. That was a big deal for me."

Tony felt scalded by the intensity of the look Gibbs was giving him. Gibbs broke eye contact allowing Tony to breathe again and he smirked and shook his head at himself.

"Especially as it was you DiNozzo"

Tony smiled, more comfortable now the conversation was on a humorous footing and he swept his hand through his dark hair in a matinee idol pose.

"Well I am pretty irresistible"

Gibbs rolled his eyes at him and Tony fell silent hoping he would continue. It wasn't often that Gibbs was in a sharing mood.

"What I'm trying to say Tony is that it's ok to be scared. I would be too if I didn't know what he's going through in a way. Look I know what we have been through is different but the grief is the same. I understand what Tim's feeling when he doesn't know whether he's going to cry or scream.

But I also know it's a good thing. He's a bit crazy now, it feels like total overload for him but it will get better. I never understood what Franks was talking about a lot of the time but he was right. Tim can't be locked away inside his head all the time. He needs to feel the good things but in order to do that he needs to feel the pain and the loss too. And that's hard to deal with."

Gibbs fell silent again as he sat beside Tony remembering those long months of nothingness he tried not to think about. How everyday seemed grey and all he felt was cold. How he couldn't remember ever driving home and didn't care if there was no food in the fridge. The mail sat unopened on the kitchen bench and one night the lights didn't come on when he flipped the switch. So he just sat in the dark and waited for another day to begin.

It was Mike Franks that stuck hot food in front of him and more often than not he would wake up on Mikes couch with a rug pulled up over him. Mike got the bills paid and the heat turned back on. He even came at him with scissors and made him cut his hair. At first he hated him for it. Hated him for pretending to give a damn because when all's said and done the world was cruel and heartless. When he had screamed at Mike and raged through his own house smashing vases and throwing picture frames Mike had simply waited until he had finished and then silently handed him a broom to clean up the mess.

Gibbs sighed and took a deep pull on his beer before he started talking again. He didn't like talking much. It was something that he and Mike had in common but he needed to make Tony understand if he could.

"I tried to live shut down like that. I was even successful for a while but you become so rigid eventually you break. Tim needs to deal with this. Anger is good. It's better than feeling like a helpless victim all the time. Anger will get you out of bed and moving around.

But being angry all the time doesn't work either. It's like a slow poison. It eats away at you. If he keeps that locked away inside it will kill everything we love about him. Do you understand Tony?"

Tony nodded "I think so."

Gibbs nodded "Good cause he's going to need you"

"Me? What is he going to need me for?" Tony couldn't help the panic that started to pump through him at the thought that Gibbs was somehow relying on him to do the right thing with Tim.

Gibbs smiled softly and gently carded his hands through Tony's hair.

"I'm his stability Tony but you? You're his laughter and he's going to need that just as much. Maybe even more so"  
Tony leaned into Gibbs's hand feeling the strength and confidence in the bond. Yes he could do this.

"And Tony?"

Tony looked up to see Gibbs looking at him intensely

"**I **need you, you understand that?"

Tony nodded, blinking back the tears that suddenly threatened. Gibbs leaned down and kissed him softly before turning and walking swiftly from the room, his eyes bright with unshed tears.

A few minutes of silence passed as Tony sat trying to pull himself together. Gibbs had asked him for his help. Gibbs needed him. Tim needed him.

Tony wiped the tears from his eyes with his hand as a moment Gibbs' voice came out of the other room.

"Why don't you find a movie you two can watch together this evening? "

Tony nodded, forgetting Gibbs couldn't see him before he responded with forced nonchalance.

"Yeah. Good idea. Don't think Robocop would be a good idea though. Something calming, maybe even Disney. Happy. Oh, ever seen Little Mermaid Boss? It's a classic"

Tony heard the rough bark of Gibbs laugh and it put a genuine smile on his face.

"Whatever you think best Tony. How many DVD's did you bring up here anyway?"

Tony laughed "What did you think all those suitcases I brought were clothes?"

The heavy silence was the only answer Tony needed.

*******************************************************************************

Evening was falling when Tim finally came back to the house. He looked red eyed and pale but calm, all traces of the violent rage from earlier wiped away except for a fine shaking of his hands from simple exhaustion. He looked down at Tony sprawled across one of the large couch's in the lounge.

"Hey"

Tim's voice was soft and hesitant as if he wasn't sure of his welcome and Tony beamed up at him.

"Hey there. You ready for some dinner? Gibbs ordered up some Chinese."

Tim nodded and stood fidgeting nervously and Tony paused

"You ok Tim?"

Tim nodded "Yeah. I am. Tony, I just wanted to say sorry for before. For flipping out on you like that. I just wanted you to know that it wasn't your fault. I was pretty rude to you out on the court but none of it was really anything to do with you. I just wanted you to know that."

Tony was going to brush it off by saying something glib but when he saw the sag of Tim's shoulders he knew it wouldn't be enough. Instead he pulled him into a soft hug.

"Thanks for telling me Tim. I was kind of worried about it. I know I can be kind of a jerk sometimes"

Tony held onto the hug feeling Tim slowly soften into his embrace and drop his head down onto his shoulder.  
Then he heard a sniff and he felt Tim smile into his neck

"Yeah. Jerk"

Tony smiled and tightened his grasp around Tim's slender waist as he turned his head and whispered into Tim's ear

"Geek"

"Jock"

"Nerd"

"Obnoxious pain in the ass"

"Kiss ass"

"Old man"

The whispered endearments bantered back and forth between them became louder until the two men were practically sniggering in each other's arms and that was how Gibbs found them a moment later when he walked in with bags of steaming fragrant white boxes.

He raised an eyebrow as the two men sprang apart guiltily.

"Hungry Tim?" Gibbs asked not wanting to spoil the atmosphere with any mention of the afternoon.

With a flick of Gibbs's head Tony gathered up plates and Tim got drinks from the kitchen and they trailed after Gibbs back into the lounge. Settling down onto the floor at Gibbs's feet the two subs grabbed plates and waited for Gibbs to serve up their meals.

Knowing each of his boy's preferences Gibbs piled their plates high before serving himself. Tony was eyeing Tim's skill with his chopsticks with envy.

"You are really going to have to teach me that one day"  
Tim nodded and agreed with his mouth full.

"One day"

Gibbs smirked and started in on his own plate. It seemed his boys had crossed over their little awkwardness and he settled back into the cushions with a contented sigh.  
Tony grabbed the remote and started the movie playing while Tim turned to him with one eyebrow raised high.

"Are you serious Tony? Little Mermaid?"

Tony pretended to look offended "What? It's a classic. Besides I like it. A dancing singing crab, a beautiful girl, a singing villain, loves conquers all. What's not to like?"

Tim frowned and gave him an odd look but settled back against the couch and continued eating. Tony snuck a look and saw the little smile on Tim's face as he watched entranced, slowly clearing his plate until he finally finished with a happy sigh. Putting his plate down he switched off the lights and snuggled into Tony shoulder and continued to watch the movie.

"I saw this movie with Sarah. Years ago. She was only little and wanted to be Arial" Tim murmured sleepily.

"Ummm" Tony answered stroking Tim's silky hair with one hand

"She kept hopping in the bath hoping she would get a tail"

Tony sniggered quietly and pulled Tim closer.

"Tony? Remind me when we get back to catch up with Sarah. I haven't seen her in a while and she must be worried about me"

Gibbs took another swig of his beer, blinking rapidly as his heart ached, glad that Tony and Tim were on the floor. Kelly had loved The Little Mermaid. He hadn't the heart to turn Tony down when he suggested it. Today's talk had brought back to him all that he had lost. It also reminded him of how hard he would be willing to fight to keep it.

And that's what he was going to do. He was going to fight to keep both his boys by his side. They needed him. And he needed them.

Tony peeked at Tim's face to see if he was asleep. Nope, not yet. There was still a flutter of curved eyelashes as he tried to stay awake to watch the movie. Tony smirked and relaxed back to watch. He really was a genius. The Little Mermaid had been the perfect choice.

Gibbs sat in the dark and watched the smiling red haired girl in a wedding dress wave goodbye to her father and tried not to think of what might have been.


	20. Chapter 20

Tim watched Gibbs hungrily as he swam through the water strong and sleek. The morning sun sparkled on the clear water as Gibbs slid through the water with swift rhythmic ease. Up and down, up and down his arms moved as lap after lap was completed. Simple efficient tumble turns as Gibbs rolled and pushed off from the wall of the pool. Acres of tanned taut skin bare to Tim's hungry eyes. Gibbs's silver dark hair was plastered to his scalp as he turned his head to the side to breathe before powerfully stroking through the water.

Tim licked his lips and tasted the slight salt of sweat. As he watched he felt a bolt of heated desire curl his toes.

He wanted Gibbs. He wanted Gibbs to take away the dirty feeling he carried around with him. He wanted to be fucked until he screamed out his completion. He wanted Gibbs to take over control of his body so he could be free of it. Free of the guilt and the shame.

He was going to be Jethro's naughty little boy and if he was good he would get Gibbs thick hot cock sliding deep into him. He had waited long enough. This was why they were here wasn't it? To help him overcome his fear?

Tim watched with heated eyes as Gibbs climbed out of the pool and grabbing a towel started to dry off, rubbing it over his body and finally through his hair. He was so beautiful.

Too beautiful to want him. Not really. Gibbs just felt obligated to care for him because he had gone missing on Gibbs's watch. Gibbs couldn't shun him now he was soiled without breaking up the team that he had worked so hard on. The team that was the best in the business at what they did.

The knowledge hurt but then again the truth often did. Gibbs might not want him the way he wanted Tony but he still knew him well enough to turn Gibbs on. He knew how to do that. He knew all of Gibbs particular kinks and desires. He could make Gibbs want his broken body enough that he fucked him.

Then at least the last touch of a man he felt would be Gibbs and not one of those men.

Tim stood and stalked determined across to Gibbs smothering the fear that wailed up screeching inside him. He was sick of the fear. He wanted to kill it.  
Now.

Gibbs eyes pinged open as he felt Tim's arms around his waist. He looked at him in surprise but Tim had already pulled Gibbs closer so their bodies were flush up against each other. Gibbs dropped the towel and Tim leaned further in to whisper into Gibbs' ear, his voice low and dirty.

"I want you Gibbs. I want to be your Bad Little Boy. I want you to finger fuck me. I want you to shove your fingers up deep inside me until I can't stand it anymore...and then give me more. I want you to make me beg for you. I want you to spank me for being such a naughty boy. I want you to fuck me so hard I can't stand it. And I want it now!"

Gibbs stared at Tim shocked and admittedly aroused as Tim held his gaze and trailed his hand wantonly down his damp chest, tweaking a nipple as he passed. Tim ground his hips into Gibbs rubbing his dry shorts against Gibbs's wet clinging swim trunks.

Gibbs's mind was a whirlwind as he struggled to understand the abrupt change of direction from Tim. He had been making progress but this? The talking dirty was almost .....desperate? Violent?

"No" Gibbs shook his head and gently disentangled himself from Tim's grasp, taking a step away from his youngest boy.

Tim froze in humiliation at Gibbs's soft refusal. He looked devastated, his eyes huge and pain filled and as his chin started to tremble Gibbs rushed to explain.

"No Tim. Not like that. Not the first time. It shouldn't be..."

"You don't want me" Tim accused him, his voice breaking in the strain.

"No Tim I do. It's just that ..."

"I KNEW it. I knew it! You're just like the others. You pretend to care but when it comes down to it I'm worth NOTHING! "

"TIM! No! Look at me!" Gibbs was becoming frantic as he watched Tim becoming almost hysterical with loss.

Reaching out he grabbed both of Tim's shoulders, digging his fingers in hard enough to bruise as Tim sobbed. He tried to ground him, force him to face him and tell him what he really wanted.

"Tim? Listen to me. I LOVE you. I WANT you, you got that? I just don't want our first time together to be stupid games and pain. You are worth MORE to me that that"

Tim just shook his head, desperately as he keened over and over in a mumbled wail.

"It was all I had. They took all I had...."

Gibbs leaned over trying to see Tim's face, trying to figure out what the key to this breakdown was.

"What Tim? What did they take from you? What are you talking about?"

Tim just sobbed harder and Gibbs pulled him into his arms and held him hoping his touch would tell him more than his failed words did. God he had fucked up this time. Tim had got up the courage to come to him and he had turned him down. No wonder he was upset. But still something had been wrong about Tim's request.

Tim was still muttering over and over the same line about it was all he had. Gibbs stroked his hair and let his breathing calm slightly before he pulled away and again tried to look Tim in the face.

"Tim? Tell me what you mean?"

It was a measure of Tim's distress that he started talking, spilling up a private thought buried so deep it was like a jagged metal splinter in his soul.

But it was Gibbs. And Gibbs had to be obeyed.

Tim's voice was broken and raspy as he stared up at Gibbs, broken.

"You were the ONLY man to EVER fuck me. It was something special between you and me. They took that from me. It was the only thing I had that Tony didn't. And now that's gone. And I have nothing left to give you"

And there it was.

"Oh God Tim no. No."

Gibbs shook his head as he realised what Tim thought and he pulled his boy into his arms, crushing him as Tim continued, choked and breathless.

"Tony was with you first. He will always be your FIRST. He's your Senior Field Agent, he's known you longer. He's better looking than I am. You were lovers for a long time before I even knew you. He had you FIRST. He is funnier and has more experience in everything and ....and I see the way you watch him sometimes. He can give you everything you want.

But you took my virginity and he couldn't ever give you that. I was YOURS. Yours only. That was the only thing I could give you that he couldn't. And now that's gone. I have nothing you want."

Tim buried his head into Gibbs shoulder and cried out his pain as Gibbs held him tight in his arms.

"Shusssh Timmy. No. That's not true. I will always remember our first time together and NOTHING will change that. I love you. You were ALWAYS worth more to me than simply being your first, don't you see? You need to get it into your thick skull that Tony and I won't survive without you. We love you! You hear me? You're generous and forgiving and intelligent and gentle and clever and ...oh Tim. "

Gibbs struggled to find the right words in the right combination that would heal the raw pain that Tim seemed to be gripping so tightly to as he broke into pieces in his arms. Gibbs stroked his hair and held him tight as he struggled to find some way to fix this. Words had never been his strong point. There was only one way he knew could convince Tim that he was attracted to Tim for his own sake and not as some consolation prize.

His decision made, he held Tim's hand tightly and began towing him forcefully towards the house. Tim's head was bowed as he waited for Gibbs to take the opportunity to admit the truth and let him go. He couldn't really see where he was going through his tears but he didn't care.

Nothing mattered now.

"Hey guys? What's up?"

Tony kept his voice light as he stood with his favourite pink inflatable pool pony tucked under his arm and a bottle of sunscreen in his hand. Obviously he had been gone a lot longer then he thought.

Gibbs looked at him quickly as he pulled a distressed Tim towards the bedroom.

"It's time Tony. You can watch if you want but this is between me and Tim"

Tony blinked as Gibbs and Tim disappeared up the stairs.

Time? Time for what?

Oh

Tony burned at the intensity he had seen in Gibbs's eyes. Hell no. There was no way he was going to miss this. Dropping the pool toy and sunscreen to the floor Tony quickly followed the rapidly disappearing forms, taking the stairs two at a time.

Gibbs gently nudged Tim down onto the bed, pushing his chest down and swinging his legs up until he was lying in the middle of the large bed. Standing beside the bed Gibbs pulled off his still damp trunks and dropped them to the floor. He rummaged in the bedside cabinet and pulled out a large tube of lubricant and tossed it onto the bed beside Tim so he wouldn't have to search for it later. Crawling naked across the rumpled covers Gibbs settled beside Tim just as Tony appeared at the door and snuck in to sit in a chair in the corner to watch.

"What are you doing?" Tim whispered hesitantly, his eyes shining from his tears.

"Oh Tim" Gibbs bent down and kissed him softly on the mouth before kissing sweetly along his jaw line towards his ear.

"I'm going to make love to you until you KNOW that I love you"

Tony shivered at the gruff intensity in Gibbs's voice. Spreading his knees, he slipped his hand down the front of his shorts to fondle himself teasingly before settling back to watch his two lovers.

Kneeling back Gibbs saw the doubt and pain in Tim's eyes. He was going to get rid of that once and for all. He slid his hands under the edge of Tim's t shirt feeling the warmth of his skin and slowly pushed it up, the soft fabric gathering into ripples across Tim's chest.

"Lift up your arms Tim" Gibbs instructed softly and then as Tim obeyed, he slid the shirt over his shoulders and dropped it to the floor.

Gibbs proceeded to slowly worship Tim's chest, drowning his pale skin in soft warm kisses as he murmured his love deep down through into Tim's veins. Rubbing his freshly shaved cheek against Tim's chest Gibbs could feel the quick beat of Tim's faithful heart as he splayed his hand over his stomach, feeling the quick contraction of muscle underneath it.

Gibbs took his time, wanting his touch to convey more love and longing than his poor words ever could. With languid building passion Gibbs licked and suckled on Tim's nipple managing to tear a small moan from his boy before switching to nibble and suck on the other. Gibbs could feel the flesh tighten and pebble into hardness in his mouth and he flicked at it with his tongue.

"Missed you Tim. Missed the taste of you" Gibbs growled softly and Tim gasped slightly as Gibbs knelt up, picked up his hand and sucked his index finger slowly into his warm mouth. Swirling his tongue around the finger and revealing in the wide eyed look Tim was giving him, Gibbs took a second finger into his mouth and sucked hard. Closing his eyes and savouring the unique clean sweet taste of Tim's skin Gibbs worked his mouth against Tim's fingers, imagining that it was his cock in his mouth, enjoying the wet slide of firm flesh in and out of his mouth.

He was already becoming aroused but the halting breathes coming from Tim told him that his actions were having an effect on Tim as well. Pulling off, Gibbs looked deep into Tim's eyes making sure he was watching as he slowly sucked down each finger one by one. He gave each long sensitive digit equal care before thoroughly licking the palm of Tim's hand. Paying particular attention to Tim's sensitive inner wrists Gibbs latched on and sucked hard, feeling the rising heat and the jump in Tim's pulse through the delicate skin.

Tim closed his eyes and moaned as Gibbs moved his attention to his inner elbows and Gibbs smirked. He hadn't even touched any of his hot spots yet and Tim was already slowly losing his mind.

When he was through Tim wouldn't remember anything except that Gibbs had loved and touched him everywhere. There wasn't a single spot on Tim's body that Gibbs was going to miss. He didn't care if it took him all day but Tim was going to get it into the far too intelligent and yet far too sensitive head of his that he was LOVED.

Gibbs needed Tim to know that he was WANTED.

Laying down Tim's arm Gibbs leaned in and started kissing and sucking on Tim's sensitive neck as he slid his hands underneath the edge of his shorts. Pushing the shorts down slowly over Tim's erection he felt Tim jerk slightly as his rock hard cock bounced free of the restraining fabric.

Gibbs swept his gaze down Tim's naked body taking in every inch of exposed skin, every healed scar before turning and looking deeply at Tim.

"Beautiful."

Tim held his breath at the adoration Gibbs had in his voice and the warmth in his eyes. Could it be true? Could Gibbs still love him even now?

Continuing his worship Gibbs shifted down further and starting at his feet placed kisses on the souls of Tim soft feet before trailing kisses up Tim's firm calves. He gently mapped out the feel of Tim's entire body beneath his hands, feeling where the old Tim and the new Tim differed and converged in his touch memory. The light dusting of hair covering his legs, the small bumps of his hip bones, the trim firm stomach, the rise and fall of his chest, his tight deep pink sensitive nipples, every bump of rib bone, Gibbs memorised and worshiped it all.

Tim watched him with intense prying eyes as if daring Gibbs to prove his touch was a lie.

Settling himself between Tim's legs he slid his hands up the backs of Tim's strong thighs encouraging Tim to spread his legs and bend his knees.

Blowing warm air across Tim's inner thighs, teasing him gently Gibbs followed it with soft bites, nipping and worrying the soft skin as he slowly travelled closer towards Tim's bobbing cock before drawing away again to concentrate on the other thigh.

Tim whimpered as he felt Gibbs's head between his legs, feeling his still damp hair cool tickling his overheated skin. Tim resisted the overwhelming desire to clamp his knees together and allowed Gibbs to continue his painstakingly slow tease. Biting his bottom lip Tim clutches at the bed cover instead, twisting it in his hands like it's a rope that will prevent him falling.

Gibbs palmed Tim's buttocks in his calloused hands feeling the muscular curve of the skin. Reaching up he gently fondled Tim's tight balls, rolling them softly in his hands earning a moan from Tim who sagged his knees open wider in response.

Gibbs watched Tim's cock throb above its nest of light curls. After feeling the sensation of Tim's fingers in his mouth earlier he wanted to replace it with the real thing. Gibbs eyes darkened further as he gripped the silky hot shaft. Tim's breath hitched as he watched Gibbs reach for him and with a single teasing wet lick swallow him down. Tim's hips instinctively thrust up, following the wet heat as Gibbs allowed his tongue to roam across the pulsing firm heat.

"Oh Gibbs!"

Tim arched his back off the bed, his muscles clenching as he suffered through the onslaught of Gibbs tender exploration. Pulling off before stretching his wet mouth wide and swallowing him deep Gibbs worked his throat against the head of Tim's cock hearing Tim's strangled cries.

God he had missed this. He had missed having his boy desperate for him to take care of him. He had missed the feel and the taste of him in his mouth. Gibbs sucked wetly on the engorged head of Tim's cock, savouring the musk and distinct Tim smell he loved so much. He probed the small slit at the top of Tim's cock with his tongue while he gripped and twisted the saliva wet shaft with his hand. Suddenly Gibbs could taste the slight bitterness of pre come and it snapped him back to reality. He didn't want Tim to come this way and if he kept this up it wouldn't take long.

"Fuck"

Tim's eyes were rolling back into his head. His balls ached, his cock was throbbing and his nipples were hard enough to cut glass. He wanted. He felt wet from Gibbs's kisses and hard from Gibbs's touch.

Suddenly he felt Gibbs pull away and release his cock and he shuddered at the loss of contact between them.

"Gibbs?"

Soothing Tim, Gibbs stroked his hair gently trying to calm his own desires and his pounding heart. He needed to get himself under control if he was going to be able to make love to Tim the way he wanted to. Smiling he reached over to pick up the lubricant and poured a generous amount onto his fingers, looking deep into Tim's soft eyes as he did.

"I want to feel inside you Tim. Will you allow that?"

Tim couldn't trust himself enough to speak so he bit his lip and nodded instead. He felt overwhelmed, like one of Ducky's autopsies's spread open on the table as if Gibbs could see right inside to the heart of him. Splayed open through love instead of violence.

Tim blinked rapidly as he felt Gibbs stroke gently around his entrance with a single slick finger. Bracing himself for the remembered pain Tim whimpered.

"Tim?" Gibbs questioned gently but Tim shook his head. He didn't want Gibbs to stop. He needed to know.

Gibbs gently pushed inside Tim's tight heat to his first knuckle and then stopped and watched Tim's face. When he took a slow breath and he could feel Tim relax around his intrusion slightly he pushed slowly deeper. Wanting Tim to associate this with pleasure and not with pain Gibbs curled his finger slightly and brushed across Tim's prostate firmly.

Tim's eyes widened at the sensation and he moaned, arching up slightly off the bed, clutching at the bed covers. Gibbs grinned in delight and slowly pulled his slick finger out before pushing it in again, feeling Tim tighten around him.

Tim started to pant as he stared up at the ceiling feeling Gibbs slowly, teasingly move his finger inside of him, stoking a deep burn of heat within him. Tossing his head slightly Tim groaned at the growing sensation of frustration inside of him.

"More" he whispered as he pulled his knees back further opening himself to Gibbs wider. Gibbs felt a ripple of pleasure at the trust and growing acceptance on Tim's face and he slipped a second long finger inside Tim. He stopped for an instant to allow Tim to become adjusted and then he started sliding in and out of Tim with slow slick deliberate movements.

Tim moaned and clutched at the covers again as he felt the pleasure building inside of him at Gibbs' slow intensity. He felt Gibbs slow and push a third finger deep inside of him and he could feel tears starting to leak from out under his closed eyes. He felt stretched and full in a way he thought he had forgotten.

He pushed down onto Gibbs fingers showing him that he was right there with him. Gibbs leaned up and captured his mouth in a kiss which soon turned sloppy and desperate and open as Tim writhed on his slowly twisting fingers.

"Tim. I'm not your master because I own you. I'm your Master because you want to follow me. Do you trust me to lead you Tim?"

Gibbs whispered into Tim's ear as he kissed and nuzzled his sensitive neck. Tim moaned out his answer as Gibbs continued to thrust his fingers into his slick entrance.

"Yes"

"I love you Tim and I need you understand that. It's not something that is going to change because of anything those animals did to you. Do you accept my love Tim?"

This time Tim sobbed out his answer as Gibbs lay across him, inside him, beside him. He felt surrounded by Gibbs as his hands whispered to him, his fingers kissed him and his mouth stroked him.

"Yes"

"Do you love me Tim? I know I'm not perfect but.."

Tim nodded his head furiously "Yes. Yes I love you."

"Will you let me inside of you? Will you let me make love to you?"

Gibbs struggled to keep his composure as he looked down at Tim's face. His skin was flushed and damp, his lips kiss bruised and his pupils were blown wide with arousal. He looked utterly lost in his own desire as Gibbs worked him. Gibbs thought he had never seen Tim look more beautiful and he wanted to lose himself inside him but he needed to hear his voiced permission.

"Oh God yes" Tim choked out and Tony moaned helplessly from his corner, his own hand moving quicker against his cock.

Pulling his fingers out slowly Tim whimpered at the loss, feeling empty after being stretched so wide. Gibbs smiled and flicked off the lid of the lube, liberally coating his now throbbing cock with the cool substance. Positioning himself at Tim's tight entrance he slowly pushed past the tight ring of muscle before stilling to allow Tim to become accustomed to the stretch.

"Yes. Oh God Tim. You feel so good. "

Gibbs panted with restraint as he pulled one of Tim's legs up and wrapped it around his waist opening him further before pushing slowly forward until he bottomed out. He lay across Tim's chest, his weight braced on his arms and kissed him slowly at first but with growing desire as he felt Tim contract around him.

Opening his mouth and sucking on Tim's full bottom lip Gibbs started up a slow rocking motion which pulled and pushed him against Tim's sensitive flesh. Tim moaned and clutched at Gibbs's back, digging his fingers into the flesh as if he could pull Gibbs further inside him. Knowing he was ready for more Gibbs adjusted his angle, hitched Tim's legs higher around his hips and started stroking in earnest, dragging his cock against Tim's prostate again and again until he was thrashing his head against the pillows.

"Oh Gibbs! Oh GIBBS Oh!"

Tim felt Gibbs hard cock fill him up and then he keened as he pulled away again only to return. Gibbs was gently stroking his face, wiping away the tears he didn't even remember crying as his belly rubbed against Tim's own hard cock. Everything was heat and movement and light. He felt tingles of pleasure spreading out from his spine and curling his toes and he buried his head into Gibbs neck as he scrabbled for a hold on Gibbs's back as he started to fuck him in earnest.

He was almost too close and yet not close enough. He was overly sensitive after the long drawn out foreplay and now he lingered on the desperate edge of pleasure, gasping wordlessly.

Gibbs too was revealing in the feel of Tim's body wrapped around his heart and soul. He could feel every tremble and every gasp as Tim's cried out as he rode him. He had wanted so much for it to continue endless and gentle but they both needed more. Tim needed to know Gibbs desired him almost beyond rational sense and Gibbs needed to finally feel the boy he thought lost bucking underneath him.

"Oh Tim. Love you. Love you" Gibbs kissed it deep into Tim's skin as he felt his own desperation build, his hands roaming, tweaking nipples, rubbing against Tim's leaking cock. His hips snapped forward again wanting only to push his cock deeper and faster into the slick tight heat. Again and again they thrust and met together, their bodies straining and slick with sweat as Gibbs murmured his love over and over.

Tim sobbed unable to find release in the intensity and he kissed Gibbs frantically, tightening his thighs around him as Gibbs sank deep.

"Oh Gibbs. Can't...I can't...Oh Oh"

Gibbs understood and pulled away slightly, grabbing Tim's cock and jerking him frantically as he thrust against Tim's prostate.

Tim came with a long strangled cry as he bucked frantically underneath Gibbs, his fingers clawing into his back as his orgasm ripped through him. The look of ecstasy on Tim's face was enough for Gibbs and he followed Tim over the edge, feeling Tim contract and ripple strongly around his pulsing cock. Gibbs gasped and flung his head back, still thrusting as he felt his warm fluid fill Tim before he collapsed exhausted across Tim's heaving shuddering chest.

"Tim. Oh God Timmy" Gibbs murmured kissing his neck and his lips and his fingertips as his heart thudded alarmingly and the sweat on his body cooled. Tim's legs were still wrapped tightly around his waist keeping them entwined together.

Tim shuddered through aftershocks, their stomachs sticky with his come. He felt like he had been ripped apart and put back together again.

He held Gibbs tight in his arms not wanting to let him go.

Tony grinned, his hands sticky with his own come as he watched with lazy sated eyes as his two lovers slowly came back to reality and turned to smile at him.


	21. Chapter 21

"Come on Tim. I think we need to get cleaned up"

Gibbs nudged Tim with his head, feeling Tim clutch him tighter before reluctantly releasing him. Clambering off the bed Gibbs smothered the groan he wanted to make as his body protested and his back cracked alarmingly after being held too still for too long after such rigorous activity.

Getting older sucked.

With a smile Gibbs looked down at Tim who looked up at him, his big eyes blazing with adoration. His youngest boy looked well fucked and gorgeous with his hair messy and his lips swollen. His eyes were half lidded and lazy from the post coital haze he was experiencing and he was smiling softly at Gibbs.

He almost wanted to leave him there in the bed, sprawled out, naked and sleepy but they were both covered in drying come, sweat and sticky lubricant. Any chances of actual rest would be greatly improved if they were clean.  
Gibbs slapped Tim's thigh

"Up. Shower"

Gibbs smiled at Tony who had eagerly wriggled his way onto the large bed and was currently kissing Tim his congratulations. Gibbs watched for a moment as the kissing started to become more heated between the two naked men, hands reaching up to cup jaw lines and tangle in each other's hair. Tony was the aggressor, tasting deeply with his darting tongue, making greedy wanting sounds as Tim began to slowly respond through his languor.

"Hey Pet. Shower. You can kiss Tony later"

Gibbs shook his head and smirked. He knew the odds of Tim actually being able to get it up with Tony would be greatly improved if he had some time to recover from his last session. Tim might be young but he was going to need at least a few minutes.

He watched as Tim pulled away regretfully and whispered something into Tony's ear before sliding off the bed and walking towards Gibbs with shining eyes. Gibbs watched his boy proudly come towards him, his shoulders unbowed, looking fit and tall.

Turning the shower on Gibbs tested the spray before holding out his hand and pulling Tim in with him. Gibbs closed his eyes and held his face under the luke warm spray for a moment, enjoying the feel of the fresh water on his body. Stepping away with a bright grin and a hand wiped across his eyes to clear the water, he reached across and pulled a relaxed Tim towards him to position him under the water.

Wanting to maintain physical contact Gibbs reached up and ran his hands through Tim's dark sandy wet hair, scratching his scalp with his trim nails to Tim's immense enjoyment. Tim closed his eyes and hummed slightly in sheer happiness as Gibbs stood close to him, his heart feeling almost painful with the joy he was feeling.

Gibbs loved him. Gibbs wanted him. Everything was going to be alright.

Tim opened his eyes and smiled prettily at Gibbs in response to the gentle petting he was receiving, his smile almost bashful after the emotional overload of their intense physical joining earlier. Gibbs could see the enduring boyishness in Tim's young face which had always plucked at the strings of his weary heart. Gibbs smiled back, silently joyful to see that look on his boys face again.

When Tim went to reach for the soap Gibbs shook his head and gently took it from his hand.

"No. Let me clean you."

Tim's breath caught in his throat and his eyes grew unreadable as he watched Gibbs closely. Taking a slow breath he waited for Gibbs to soap up the large soft sponge and starting at his neck Gibbs worked it across his tingling body in warm slow soapy circles.

Brushing across his sensitive nipples repeatedly, the sponge made its way gently around his sides, slowly down over his fluttering stomach and then even further down into his pubic curls where his soft cock and balls received gentle but thorough attention from Gibbs's guiding hand.

Reaching around behind Tim, Gibbs stepped up against Tim's wet chest and continued to slowly clean down his back, feeling the rise and fall of Tim's chest against his own until he reached the sweet curve of Tim's buttocks. Sliding the edge of the wet sponge teasingly down the ridge between his ass cheeks Gibbs smirked at Tim's held breath.

Pulling away with a grin Gibbs deliberately slowly soaped up the sponge again as Tim watched him silently, his body quivering with restraint. Stepping in close and lifting Tim's arms he started to continue his attention there before crouching down and soaping up his long legs. Gibbs looked up from where he crouched naked and wet at Tim's feet and deliberately held his boys wide eyed gaze before sliding the soapy sponge slowly up the insides of Tim's thighs.

Tim bit back the moan at the look in Gibbs 's intense blue eyes.

_Mine._

It was gentle seduction and a physical claiming that burned darker and deeper than any claiming mark could make.

Gibbs was cleaning him. Gibbs was taking all of the filth and the dark and the dirt and washing it away and replacing it with clean fresh light, love and joy.  
Tim felt time stop and his heart rate slowed as he felt Gibbs wash away everything that had gone before this moment.

He tried to memorise the scene and commit it to his long term memory. The light steam from the shower making gentle whirls and eddies in the air. The fresh masculine scent of the soap and of Gibbs as he stood close and placed gentle chaste kisses on his skin as he was rinsed clean. The soothing feel of the water drumming against his bare skin and the trickles of water running down his face into his blinking eyes. The distant sound of Tony singing Frank Sinatra happily from the other room. The bright sunlight coming in through the large glass window. The crisp snap of fresh sheets being spread out. The feel of the hard white tiles beneath his feet.  
White soapy suds ran in swift rivulets down Tim's body only to swirl once around the plug hole and then disappear forever down into the dark drain. And still Gibbs continued to clean him.

Tim was looking at Gibbs intensely and he was standing almost formally with his hands held out away from his body and with his feet slightly apart. The playful mood Gibbs had intended dissolved into something else as Tim continued to watch every move Gibbs made, his eyes blinking back drops of water from his eyes.

Gibbs continued to gently clean across every inch of Tim's skin as he tried to understand Tim's reaction. Suddenly as Tim lowered his head, almost in reverence to him to hang under the spray and rinse away the soap it clicked in his head what Tim believed he was doing.

_Cleansing_ him.

Gibbs had claimed his body and now he was cleaning him. Cleansing his body from the touch of those others until only Gibbs would remain.

Gibbs smiled to himself fondly. Well Tim had always been the one with the intense overactive imagination. He was a writer after all as well as being a Special Agent. If Timmy wanted a ritual to mark the occasion then Gibbs would make sure he got one. Gibbs tipped up Tim's head to see if he was right and looked deep into his eyes.

He almost drowned in the love he could see in the soft green eyes surrounded by long water spiked lashes. There was no fear or hesitation in those eyes only love so powerful Gibbs almost blanched from the force of it.

Gibbs stood in the shower and really looked at the man now in front of him with fresh eyes. The constant attention from Tony had added some much needed weight to his slender frame. No longer did his ribs or collar bones stick out so alarmingly. The time spent outside in the sun had added a light tan to the pale skin, hiding some of the scar marks on his skin. The hunched posture of rigidity and fear had left him, leaving a new confidence in its place. Tim looked good. He didn't look like he once had but there was a subtle confidence and pride in him that only came from surviving the worst the world could throw at you and still be left standing.

Gibbs froze and stared.

In his minds eyes he flashed to Tim as he had appeared when they had first found him chained down in the subterranean room.

_Gibbs sucked in his breath and blinked back sharp tears as he saw familiar green eyes looking out of a painfully thin, battered and bloodied face. Tim was nearly naked, wearing just a pair of torn boxer shorts. He had been chained hand and foot to the wall by thick rusted chains a few meters long. He could take only a few steps from his position where he was huddled against the wall and his skin was pale and clammy._

Even curled up protectively around himself Gibbs could see where he had been beaten repeatedly. Tim was covered in cuts, scratches, and bruises all displaying various violent shades of color. His lip was cut and his face swollen. It was hard to tell how badly he was hurt as he was so filthy from a combination of the hard packed dirt floor he huddled on and his own unwashed blood and sweat.

"Boss? What's wrong? Are you ok?"

Tim held Gibbs wrists tightly in his hands as Gibbs continued to stare through him at something only he could see.

Suddenly with a gasp Gibbs blinked and met Tim's worried green eyes. Pulling him into a bone crushing hug Gibbs held him tight, trying to erase the vision in his mind and replace it with Tim as he was now. His heart hammered in his chest and he felt coldness wash over him.

"You're ok, you're ok. It's ok. It's going to be ok. "

Gibb murmured repeatedly, his eyes screwed shut. He tried to reassure himself as he held Tim tightly, squeezing him in a vice like grip. A wave of emotion tore into him without warning, leaving him gasping and in pain.

Tim, his arms pinned to his sides tried to ineffectually pat Gibbs to reassure him he was still alive.

Suddenly Gibbs pulled away, his face determined and controlled as he deliberately handed Tim the sponge. Tim looked at it in confusion and then looked at Gibbs.

"I want you to wash away the Fear Tim"

"The fear?" Tim questioned unsure of the path that they seemed to have turned down.

Gibbs looked at him, searching his eyes wanting him to understand that what he was saying wasn't because of a lack in trust in Tim but because of his own often broken heart.

"When we get back, maybe not straight away but sometime you are going to go back out into the field with us. I want you there Tim. I want to feel you there watching my back. Keeping me and Tony safe. "

Gibbs took a deep shuddering sigh and dropped his head.

"But right now I can't. I can't take you out into the field. I'm too afraid I'm going to lose you again. It's not that I can't have you out in the field because you might do a bad job. You won't. I can't have you out in the field because of my fear for you. What if that fear caused me to make a different decision? What if it was Tony that got hurt? Or someone else did because I was too afraid to put you at risk again?"

Gibbs gripped Tim's wrists and looked at him desperately.

"I CAN'T have that Tim. It won't work. I can't lead the team like that. I keep seeing you down in that hole and I need you to wash that away. I need to see you as you are now. Alive. Surviving."

Tim nodded slowly and blinked his eyes. It was painful to see Gibbs's insecurities suddenly revealed from under the complex masterful front but he knew what Gibbs needed from him. Probably more than Gibbs himself understood.

Gibbs had smothered his own issues in order to concentrate on what he and Tony needed him to do. Again and again he took anything that wasn't useful and buried it deep in the basement of his mind. It was what Gibbs did. And it was something that Gibbs was good at. But now the months of keeping his own emotions lashed down through iron self control were rapidly uncoiling into painful emotional whiplash as Gibbs saw Tim making his own steps out of the dark.

Tim thought frantically as Gibbs watched him silently. If anything life had taught him that everything was unpredictable. He couldn't promise he would never get hurt again because who knew what his future held? He couldn't even promise Gibbs he would stay safe. Safe from what? His fate? A car accident? A paper cut? He had already experienced a year's worth of emotions in just the last few days see sawing back and forth between love and hate, desire and loathing, violence and apathy. He still had so much he needed to resolve and he didn't know if the path ahead of him would be a smooth or rocky one.

So what did he know for certain? What could he tell Gibbs that was the truth?

He was going to survive.

He wanted more from his life then how he had lived since being rescued.

He was willing to fight to be happy.

Tim soaped up the sponge and started to wash Gibbs down with it, carefully rubbing it across his body in smooth confident circles.

"When we get back I'm going to talk to Vance about getting another therapist. I think I want to talk to someone about what happened, get some long term help but I need to start fresh with someone new."

Gibbs nodded, his eyes closed knowing that Tim was doing exactly what he needed. He was reinforcing the future and the hope for even further change. Gibbs took a deep slow breath.

Tim was going to be ok. They were all going to be ok.

"I was also thinking that I would like to move to a bigger apartment. My place has always been small but it didn't really matter because I wasn't there all that much. Now I would like to get somewhere that's bigger but also somewhere with more natural light and windows. Higher ceilings maybe. And I know Tony would like room for a couch. And it means Sarah can have a room to stay over in if she wants a break from her dorm"

Gibbs responded trying to hide the choke in his voice as he looked at his beautiful Timothy taking care of him. The panic started to subside and he didn't feel quite so overwhelmed anymore. The ache in his chest started to ease and he rinsed away his sparse unseen tears in the fall of clean water.

"That sounds like a great idea Tim"

Tim smiled at him and continued to soap him down, reassuring him through voice and touch that he was still by his side.

"I don't know how I will go with cuffs and restraints but I was wondering when we get back if we could maybe incorporate some gentle play into our sessions again. Start out light, maybe using some velvet ribbon?"

Gibbs grinned at the idea of red velvet ribbon against Tim's pale skin and he looked into his strong, brave boys eyes with a smile.

"That sounds great Pet"


	22. Chapter 22

Tony watched curious as Gibbs and Tim came out of the bathroom, still delectably damp with towels wrapped around their waists. He grinned eagerly, hoping that perhaps he could continue the kissing and touching that had started earlier. He ached for comfort and touch and that feeling of being connected that he got whenever he was physically intimate with Tim or Gibbs. They alone seemed to know how to push back the lifelong barriers that surrounded him, cutting through the loneliness and the careful constructed facade to stroke the needy boy beneath.

Tony studied both lovers carefully, taking in their body language and the strange vulnerability and slight awkwardness that surrounded them.

He had expected Tim, after being finally and so utterly fucked by Gibbs to be a bit twitchy or even a little sensitive but instead it was Gibbs who seemed a little.....off. Tony wasn't quite sure how to put it but the cocky pleased Master that had gone into the bathroom wasn't the same man that was standing before him.

Gibbs seemed somehow smaller?

What had happened in there?

They had taken their time but Tony had been pretty sure there hadn't been anymore more sex between them. He hadn't heard any raised voices or arguments either.

Tony looked at Gibbs appraisingly and was surprised when Gibbs averted his blue eyes. He turned in shock to look at Tim who bit his lip, uncertain as to what he could reveal of his Masters fears.

Tony felt a flare of anger at being excluded. How dare they isolate him after all they had been through together? After all the support he had given both Tim and Gibbs, he was being left out in the cold?

Tony turned on his heel and walked out onto the balcony, trying to get his surging emotions under control so he could slip his familiar uncaring mask on.

So Gibbs had finally picked his favourite.

And it wasn't him

It was the lost boy with the big wounded eyes who needed him more than Tony did.

Well fine.

He could handle that just fucking fine.

* * *

Gibbs felt hesitant and uncertain. He could also tell that his two boys knew it. They spent too much time in each others company to misread each other's signals. After his flashback in the shower and his subsequent confession to Tim that he couldn't have him out in the field because of his own overwhelming fear Gibbs felt raw, uncertain and emotionally exposed.

He didn't like it.

He knew that everything was in fact going well. But he also knew that there was more at stake than Tim's recovery. They ALL needed some work in repairing the damage done and as much as he didn't like to admit it he was going to have to address it.

If Tim had the courage to try and face the future then he as sure as hell could do the same thing. And if it meant that when he returned to NCIS he would have his own sessions with a shrink then so be it.

He had known he was afraid to lose Tim again or Tony too for that matter. That fear given the circumstances was perfectly sensible. But while his focus had been on recovering Tim, shielding Tony from pain where possible and then repairing the damage done, Gibbs hadn't allowed the fear to take over, stuffing it down along with anything else that wasn't useful.

So it wasn't the existence of the fear which had knocked the wind from his sails but the overwhelming _power _of it. It had hit him like a tidal wave and he had felt crippled and helpless when held in its grip. It was almost like a panic attack, something that chilled his blood, prickled his skin and raced his heart.

Feeling helpless was something he didn't handle very well.

Worse than that. How the fuck was he supposed to fight against _himself_?

Gibbs knew he couldn't stop Tim returning to the field when he was ready, just as he couldn't allow the fear of loss to master him. Otherwise before he knew it he wouldn't be letting Tony out of his sight and he would be demanding Tim wear a GPS tracker on his ankle just to collect coffee. It was like being shot out in the field for the first time, if he didn't confront and deal with it, the emotional fear would only escalate.

And Leroy Jethro Gibbs couldn't allow that to happen.

He would NOT be some gibbering, frail old man handcuffing his two boys safely to his side. He knew that at first they would understand but eventually they would look at him with pity in their eyes until they grew to hate him and feel ashamed of his weakness. Finally they would walk away without even looking over their shoulders, relieved to be free of the burden that was a weak and terrified Master.

He would rather set them both free right now than be reduced to that horror.

He would rather be dead in his grave than be that pathetic excuse for a man. Just thinking about it made the nerve in his jaw twitch and he straightened his shoulders.

Decision made Gibbs lifted his eyes from the carpet to find that Tony had already left the room and was standing out on the balcony. He turned to Tim instead.

"Going out for a while. Alone. Going to do some fishing."

Tim smiled hesitantly, worry evident in his green eyes and Gibbs suddenly hated himself that he had put that into the soft green eyes. He was the Master, he was supposed to protect and care for his needy submissives. Not the other way around.

Gibbs nodded, trying to reassure Tim.

"I'll be fine Pet. Just need some time alone for a while. Tell Tony anything you think he needs to know. You also have my permission to do whatever you need to together. I know Tony needs you to touch him. He'll never really believe you're going to be ok until he can feel it. He's like me that way."

Tim opened his mouth to say something and Gibbs glared angrily at him. Tim shut his mouth and smiled, feeling strangely comforted by the force of the glare.

Gibbs grabbed his jeans, trainers and a t shirt from the floor before heading out the door with a smirk. Seeing Tim's immediate response to his authority made him feel more settled already. Now he just had some familiar demons to wrestle back into their boxes and some new ones to kill and everything would be fine.

Both he AND his boys were going to be fine.

No one was going to take away what he had.

Not even him.

* * *

"Tony?" Tim hesitantly stepped out onto the balcony knowing that Gibbs had unthinkingly hurt Tony's feelings. It was time for him to step up to the plate. Both these men had bent over backward trying to accommodate him and his fears and worries and now it was his turn to make them all work.

"What?" Tony's voice was harsh and Tim increased Tony's estimated level of hurt.

"Gibbs has gone out for a while. Alone. He's probably going to be gone a while"

Tony continued looking out over the pool and clasped his hands tightly together as he leaned out over the railings.

"So why aren't you going with him then? I can find ways to occupy myself you know. I'm not a child."

Tim frowned and decided to jump straight in with the truth. Gibbs might be Master but he and Tony were co-subs. They were the ones that couldn't allow jealously and need to turn their relationship bitter. They were the ones that worked together to keep Gibbs from falling down into bouts of depression.

"Gibbs needs to be alone for a while. Get his thoughts in order. He had a bad flashback in the shower and although he doesn't like to admit it, he's pretty freaked out about it. He doesn't like us to see his vulnerability, you know that."

"What?" Tony turned surprised, all thoughts of exclusion gone as he considered his Master confused and alone.

"We need to go to him Timmy. You know how Gibbs gets. He thinks he needs to be alone but then he starts thinking of the past and then every time he thinks he has failed someone. Before you know it he will be building a boat somewhere out in the woods. He needs us to give him focus, give him something to care about and keep him moving forward."

Tim reassured his friend and lover, Gibbs's glare giving him the confidence that he was making the right move.

"I know that Tony. But this time I think we need to give him some time. If we are there with him he won't do what he needs to do. He will be too worried about us to face his own demons."

Tim smiled and reaching out put his hand on Tony's shoulder and pulled him closer so their bodies aligned. He bent his head slightly and whispered into Tony's ear making sure the invitation was clear.

"Besides he said it would be good for us to have some time together."

He tightened his hold on Tony as he felt him sag gratefully into his arms.

"I promise we will go get him if he's gone too long Tony."

Tony nodded into Tim's shoulder, feeling ashamed at his neediness. Just seconds ago he had been feeling bitter and hurt. How long had they been doing this that he still felt he was unworthy of the love of these two men?

Tim felt Tony shaking slightly in his arms and knew how serious the situation had become. Gibbs wasn't the only one who needed reassurance and Tim knew the time had come to tell Tony what he needed to hear. And what he needed to feel.

"Come to bed Tony" Tim whispered gently into Tony's ear.

Tony almost groaned at the thought and stepped quickly through the gauzy soft curtain back into the bedroom beyond.

Tim pushed Tony down onto the edge of the bed and then sat beside him, his eyes solemn.

"Look you know I care for Gibbs. He makes me feel loved and needed like I never even knew I wanted. But you are a big part of that too Tony.

When I was down in that pit I knew Gibbs wouldn't rest until he found me. But it was YOU I was trusting to try and keep me alive until he got there. I was pretending to be you. I was being cocky and arrogant when they taunted me. I was being the invincible Anthony DiNozzo.

I couldn't pretend to be Gibbs. We are too different but I could be you. Even though you weren't down there with me Tony, you helped keep me alive long enough to be found. All those things you taught me.

Gibbs is Master but you Tony.....you....."

Tim could feel his throat constricting as he struggled to explain himself to the flawed but perfect man sitting next to him. There was so much more he wanted to say than his clumsy words could possibly describe. He trailed his hand softly down the side of Tony's handsome face as their gazes locked together.

Tony felt the view of the large bedroom narrow down until his entire world consisted of Tim's intense eyes and the heat of his hand on his cheek.

Tony felt the hairs on the back of his neck go up as he again remembered that anguished feeling in the pit of his stomach that day when he had flung open the door of the van to stare at the empty space that had only minutes earlier held Special Agent McGee.

Gibbs had told him he was gone but he had to look for himself. He had stood there in the street, his heart hammering, looking into the surveillance van, staring at the empty chair, willing it all to somehow be some stupid joke. But no one jumped out with a smile or screamed surprise, instead all he could hear was Gibbs on his phone issuing a BOLO, his voice tight with suppressed rage. He knew then that Tim was gone. Not just stepped away for some trivial matter, not just lured away for a short time but gone from their lives gone. There had just been this screaming mass of empty space and everything Tony had cried out at the sheer _wrongness_ of it.

Suddenly he was back in the bedroom looking deeply into Tim's expressive eyes again and Tony's heart constricted with the swift contrast from loss to utter joy that Tim was once again at his side where he should be.

Both men smiled, as they remembered the laughter they had shared, the cases they had worked, the harsh lessons learnt and the long hours as they each in their own way kept Gibbs from falling apart. They had grieved for Kate together, found a place for Ziva in their team and long before they were lovers Tony found himself at Tim's door after the shooting of Benedict, offering his own version of comfort. The years had been filled with friendly bickering, the care, the prodding to do better and finally the ecstasy they found in each other arms. They alone understood what it felt like to be a sub, to be cared for and dominated by a Master as strong and imperfect as Gibbs.

Tim slowly rubbed his thumb across Tony's cheek while his hand still cupped his jaw, aching to feel his skin and the moment of intensity was broken.

Tony's eyes grew wide with the need to touch and suddenly they were scrabbling at each other, Tim's towel was off and Tony's swimming trucks were thrown to the floor. Writhing together naked on the large bed, clutching at each other desperately, their kisses wanting and desperate as their legs tangled together.

"Oh god Tim. We can't. Gibbs isn't here" Tony almost sobbed his disappointment.

"It's ok Tony. He gave his permission before he left. He wanted us to be together." Tim's breath was harsh and ragged as he struggled for rational thought with Tony's naked body pushing up against his. All rational thought was lost to him as sensations of heat and bare skin and want and thrust overtook him.

Tony groaned and bit into Tim's neck marking him, unable to resist the temptation to taste him in his mouth. Tim keened softly and rolled so Tony was on top and clutched at his buttocks as they thrust, rubbing their hard engorged cocks together.

Tony wanted Tim inside of him but couldn't bare to separate from their full body embrace to achieve it. Touching, kissing, rubbing, stroking they rolled again desperate hands running up each other's backs. It was too fast. There was too much want as they thrust against each other in wild counterpoint, their long legs locking their pre come slicked groins together.

Tony held Tim's face in his both of his hands and kissed him hard, frantically swallowing the moans Tim made as they bucked and rocked together. Tim had one hand tangled in Tony's hair and the other was branded hot across Tony's bare back.

"Oh Tony" Tim panted as he tore his mouth free and Tony buried his head into Tim's neck overwhelmed in the taste and sensation of his friend, brother and lovers body fully connected to his own for the first time in long uncertain months. They matched perfectly as their equal heights made for perfect throbbing alignment. Tony clutched Tim close to him as he came with a shuddering whimper just as Tim bucked up into him and spilled hot across their stomachs.

Panting and grinning Tony hugged a breathless Tim to him before they rolled again, this time so they both lay on their sides staring deep into each other's eyes. Tim reached out and kissed Tony, this time soft and deep and gentle, petting down his side even as they caught breath.

"I'm sorry. I didn't actually plan for our first time to be like that. It was too damn fast. But I just wanted you."

Tim smiled, his eyes soft and sated and he licked Tony lovingly before he quirked an eyebrow.

"You had a plan for the first time we had sex?"

Tony managed to look a little embarrassed. "Well it's always been kind of a fantasy for me to have sex in a movie theatre."

Tim smirked "Yeah I know. Remember you took us to that god awful French movie and Gibbs was so bored he gave you a hand job?"

Tony grinned. "I still can't believe he did that. He always so careful about us in public."

Tim snorted affectionately "It was hardly public Tony. There were only two other guys there and I'm pretty sure they were doing the exact same thing only to themselves."

Tony ignored Tim's gentle baiting and continued "Well I don't mean a quick hand job in some crappy old cinema. I mean real fucking in front of a big screen. Taking our time, being the only ones in there. The light flickering across your bare chest as you move, the smell of sweat and sex and popcorn, the surround sound _almost _drowning out your moans."

Tony's eyes were wide and aroused and he shuddered in excitement as he thought it through.

Tim started kissing him again, feeling almost overwhelmed with affection and wanting Tony to desperately understand how much he meant to him. He had missed this. Missed the touching and adoration and even the stupid midnight chats they would sometimes have about nothing that drove Gibbs crazy. He had missed the FUN of having Tony as a lover. Tony could cuddle and pet and touch for hours quite happily and Tim continued to dip and taste and feel Tony's body beside his own. Tony continued his low murmurs, purring like an over fed kitten with the affection he was receiving.

"Well.......they have the ........big theatre......downstairs....so I was.........going to ....drag.....a mattress ..down stairs.....dim the lights....put on Casablanca.....with the surround sound......and I was going to ........ride you.....all night......mnnnn"

Tim stopped kissing Tony and looked at him with an evil smirk.

"Need some help with the mattress?"

Tony pretended to looked shocked as he whispered "Why Timothy McGee. You are a _very_ bad boy"

* * *

It was late evening when Gibbs finally returned to house with a confident stride. When he saw a smashed vase at the bottom of the stairs his eyes narrowed and his hands instinctively went to his hip for the gun he wasn't carrying.

Quietly he proceeded to check all of the upper rooms. The master bedroom was empty although the bed that Tony had freshly made earlier was rumpled and come stained, the pillows fallen to the floor. What peaked Gibbs's curiosity though was one of the spare bedrooms further down the hall was in utter disarray and the mattress had been removed completely.

Trying not to smile Gibbs began to wonder what mischief his two subs had got up to on their afternoon alone together. Knowing those two Gibbs knew he was just as likely to find the mattress in the pool as he was on the driveway.

Standing in the marble foyer Gibbs heard the distant strains of surround sound stereo and he smirked. Of course Tony would have dragged Tim to the in house movie theatre.

Pushing open the heavy doors Gibbs walked quietly into the large room whose huge screen was framed with velvet curtains. Curled up naked in the middle of a large mattress on the floor, their limbs still tangled together in exhausted abandon he found his two lovers fast asleep together.

On the big screen Humphrey Bogart was walking across the tarmac with a French Policeman as the final credits started to roll.

_I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship...._

Gibbs shook his head as he surveyed the scene of devastation before him. So this was what horny, cheeky subs got up to when their Master was away.

Wait, was that a jam handprint on McGee butt?

He frowned as he stepped forward only to hear a loud crunch as he stood in a pile of scattered popcorn. Well he didn't care how much of a hangover they had in the morning they were damn well going to clean this place up in the morning. And that included dragging the damn mattress back up the stairs, washing the sheets and throwing out the empty champagne bottles that littered the ground.

It looked like Tony's favourite pink pool pony had been commandeered as a sex aid and had now seen better days. The plastic pink puddle of deflated pony lay stuck underneath one of Tony's legs, its flat face looking up at Gibbs in resignation. Gibbs's imagination sparked as he considered the positions Tony's ass could have been in with the use of the inflatable. Hell for all he knew with Tony's sense of humour he could have worn it around his waist as he sat on Tim's cock and rode him hard and sweaty cowboy style.

He looked down at his two angelic boys and couldn't stop the smile that tugged at the corners of his lips. DiNozzo's hairy chest seemed to be smeared in chocolate sauce and the smell of sex and lubricant was thick in the air. Tim's hair was sticking up in all directions and his breathing was slow and deep, his mouth open in a soft full lipped pout while one arm was flung over his head.

God he loved them. He loved them both so much it made his heart ache. Life had shown him that things changed every minute of every day. He had them both with him and he was going to enjoy _every _minute he had with them.

Gibbs studied his sticky boys for another moment before he reached down and scooped up one of the abandoned containers of popcorn and settled himself into one of the large plush theatre style chairs. He certainly wasn't going to join them on the sticky mattress until they had had a long hot shower and judging by how deeply they were sleeping he had some time to kill before they woke up and he got to yell at them for being such disgracefully naughty subs.

Perhaps he might even be able to schedule in some mild spanking later on? Gibbs tried not to get his hopes up but decided he would follow Tim's lead on it.

The movie had started again and Gibbs settled back into watch with a bright grin. He had never actually watched Casablanca. Tony would be pleased he was enhancing his movie watching experiences.

He smirked as he considered the private looks he caught the boys sharing between themselves sometimes. He was sure that his two hopeless boys were convinced that _they_ were the ones looking after _him_ instead of it being the other way around. Gibbs snorted as he surveyed the trashed room again. Yeah Right! He couldn't even leave them alone for a few hours without it looking like a cross between Fantasia and a triple X rated porn film had exploded in the room.

The light flickered over the two naked sleeping forms and Gibbs watched over them protectively as the film continued, feeling the salt from the popcorn sting in the fresh cuts in his hands.


	23. Chapter 23

Tony frowned as he stood back and carefully studied the large decorative porcelain vase he had painstakingly glued back together. There was a hole in it.

"There's a hole in it." Gibbs pointed out helpfully and Tony glared at him.

"I KNOW there's a hole in it Gibbs. I just don't know HOW there could be a hole in it. I picked up _every single_ broken piece and now there are no more pieces and yet…. Maybe if Timmy helped me? You know he's good at this delicate stuff?"

Tony looked at Gibbs hopefully as he wiped his sticky, gluey hands on his t-shirt and Gibbs tried to swallow down his amused smirk.

"Tim is currently attempting to get strawberry jam and chocolate sauce stains out of the expensive Egyptian cotton sheets you guys used last night so I think he's going to be busy for a while"

"Ah" Tony sighed regretfully before dropping gracefully to the floor again to search for the large piece of porcelain that seemed to have somehow escaped his thorough investigative searches.

It was white with part of a horse's head sketched in blue on it. Or he really hoped it was a horse's head otherwise he had got the pattern completely wrong.

Gibbs studied Tony's jean clad ass sticking up in the air as he slowly swept his hand across the marble floor and sumptuous thick floor rugs as he crawled on his hands and knees. Gibbs knew the missing piece of vase was actually wedged between the edge of the banister and the stair tread. If Tony was still looking in an hour he might drop him a hint but for now he was enjoying the view of Tony on his hands and knees. Besides it was meant to be a punishment and he hadn't earned his B for Bastard in a while.

Tony once again found his mind wandering as he considered the previous night activities. It had felt so good just to be able to play and have fun with Tim again. Tim was always willing to do the stupid things he would never contemplate asking Gibbs to do. It had freed part of his playful spirit that he hadn't realized had felt tied down by responsibility and grief.

Just being able to freely touch Tim again after so long had been thrilling and Tony had felt like he had been illegally freebasing Tim, his scent and touch and the sounds of his moans and the taste of his sweet skin got Tony hard again and again long after he thought he was done for the night.

It had taken a great deal more effort that Tony had anticipated to get the large slippery mattress off the bed, down the long stairs and across the large house into the theatre room.

Still it had totally been worth it.

Tony shuddered as he remembered Tim fulfilling his lifelong fantasy of cinema sex.

Several times.

It had been the first time that had totally undone him though, turning him into a jabbering, wailing, thrashing supplicant to the deity that was Tim's mouth. He couldn't stop thinking about it. He didn't know if he would ever be able to sit down in a plush cinema seat without getting a hard on ever again.

He had been trembling in desperate anticipation as he sat naked in the front row of the theatre seats, his knee jiggling from the tension as Tim slowly knelt down on the carpet between his knees. The light from the large cinema screen flickered across Tim's naked lean body and Tony licked his dry lips and tried not to whimper.

_German __Expressionism. That's what he should be thinking of. Something …anything to stop him coming so soon it would be embarrassing………_

_Dude where's my car…that was a pretty appalling movie……_

_Oh God, Tim……_

Tim had smirked up at him and slid his large hands up under Tony's thighs, pushing them gently up and open and exposing his tight puckering entrance. Tony had felt delightfully trapped, his upper body almost curled in the large soft seat and his knees up near his ears. With Tim's hands firmly on him and the angle of the position he was in, Tony felt like he was restrained, yet without the ropes or handcuffs.

Helpless to resist the pleasure being forced on him.

Tony denied the strange girly sighing moan he heard had come from him.

Ah who the fuck was he kidding?

When Tim had teasingly lubed up his fingers and slipped a single long finger inside him and started to finger fuck him, Tony had started panting and wriggling as he tried to increase the sensation. He curled forward further and he could see Tim's long finger rapidly disappearing inside him. It made him flush with restless heat as he lusted anxiously for more.

"Fuck Tim. More"

Tim had leaned forward and captured his mouth, starting to tease and lick and suck as he increased the pressure and added another slick finger up his ass. Tony had kissed back helplessly, forcing his eyes to stay open wide to take in the screen and the figures moving behind Tim. He felt so hot and he could feel the sweat on his body and the nap of the velour seats shifting against his skin as he moved, feeling the building pleasure in his body, prickling out from his spine.

Tim had smirked again and pulling off Tony's wet and swollen mouth he had shifted down and caught Tony's hard, bobbing cock in his hot and eager mouth. He sucked and mouthed it until he had a full wet mouthful and then started to slide his entire lush mouth down the pulsing shaft.

"Oh Fuck Tim!"

Tony had gasped and writhed on his fingers as he felt Tim's mouth on his hard throbbing flesh and Tim's fingers strongly pumped him as he clawed at the arms of the seats. Tony couldn't even hear the dialogue from the surround sound speakers anymore. All he could hear was the pounding of his heart and breathless, eager cries. Tim responded by sliding a third slick finger inside Tony's twitching ass until Tony was stretched, full and utterly exposed. Tim pumped his slick fingers hard into Tony's tight heat, twisting them ensuring Tony felt every inch moving inside of him. When Tony threw his head back against the back of seat, straining in ecstasy, Tim curled his fingers and started to rhythmically tease Tony's prostate while he eagerly sucked and worked the hard cock in his mouth.

"Oh Jesus! Oh God! Oh FUCK!"

Tony was babbling as Tim's weight pushed him down and kept him trapped, writhing in pleasure in the limited space until far too soon he was shuddering and convulsing through a orgasm that felt like it had been ripped from his toes and made his hair stand on end. He felt the warm heat of his own come spurting onto his chest as he shuddered through the drawn out aftershocks. Tim squeezed his thigh tightly with one hand, helping center Tony as he slipped his fingers from his body leaving Tony feeling briefly empty.

It was some time before he returned to his senses and when he did he found himself blushing at the intense look and knowing smile on Tim's face. Tony felt remarkably vulnerable as if the fun and games had actually exposed something of his psyche. Tim leaned forward and kissed him softly, pulling back and nuzzling Tony's face lovingly before handing him a towel to wipe himself down with.

"Tony?"

The sound of Gibbs's voice snapped Tony back to reality and he realized he had been kneeling frozen in contemplation in the middle of the floor.

How long had it been since he had last moved?

Tony whirled around with a grin to face his master when suddenly he saw a glint of white china through the banister rails. Swooping it up with delight Tony waved it at Gibbs happily while Gibbs gave a bark of laughter at the sight of his still messy Boy with glue on his t-shirt and a hard on in his pants.

"It is a horse head! I knew it!"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Tim frowned at the sheets as he held them up and studied the stains. Definitely a pre soaking required. The jam should come out with no problem but the chocolate sauce was another matter altogether.

He found his mind wandering to the previous night when he had curled around Tony and they had spooned naked together on the mattress, watching Casablanca while Tony fed him popcorn. He found that he appreciated the taste of Tony's shoulder better than the popcorn and had started kissing and sucking on Tony's neck, simply enjoying the chance to explore .

At first Tony had simply thrown popcorn over his shoulder at him, rolled his eyes and told him to watch the movie. Soon through he was sagging against Tim's chest, his eyes closed under the tender kisses burning up his neck and wriggling his ass back against the hard on he felt behind him. Tim was gripped by the sudden yearning to feel Tony beneath him and he had rolled Tony over, his arm strong and hot against Tony's stomach.

Soon Tony was on his hands and knees while Tim knelt tall and strong between his legs, positioning them so Tony was facing his beloved screen and his movie watching experience wouldn't be interrupted by their fucking.

He had prepared Tony quickly, the sex they had already had leaving Tony loose and relaxed. Soon Tim was buried balls deep in Tony's ass, both of his hands tightly around Tony's waist as he thrust deeply.

Tony moaned as he rocked back onto Tim's cock and Tim felt powerful for causing him to make such a sound.

As he felt his pleasure build and knowing that Tony couldn't see his face Tim let the tears fall down his face in the flickering light.

"How you going down there Tim?"

Gibbs voice echoed through the tiled laundry and Tim jumped. He hurriedly stuffed the sheets into the washing machine and started the machine before climbing the stairs.

Gibbs quirked his head, concerned at the strange look on Tim's face.

"You ok Tim?"

Tim smiled softly.

"Yeah. I will be"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Tony blinked freshly squeezed orange juice out of his eye and tackled another orange determined to have fresh juice with their very late lunch. Was there a word for late lunch without being dinner? There was brunch which was part breakfast and part lunch so why wasn't there a word for the afternoon? Wait, had he had this discussion with himself before?

Tony watched with a grin as Gibbs pulled Tim into his lap and soundly kissed him. Tim pulled away a little dazed and breathless and Gibbs slid his hand through his shirt and started fondling his nipples. Tim's stomach growled loudly and Gibbs stopped and quirked an eyebrow at his youngest boy.

"Hungry Timmy?"

Tim shrugged embarrassed while Gibbs continued to watch him with a smile playing about his lips.

"Well we have been working hard all morning getting the house squared away. I haven't eaten yet and it is getting late…."

"Oh and why was it such a mess in the first place?"

Tim gave Gibbs his most innocent, wide eyed look before answering.

"Because Tony did it?"

Gibbs laughed freely at this sign of Tim's humor returning. God he was so gorgeous when he looked like that!

Tony grinned as Gibbs continued to tease Tim before turning back to prepare their late very lunch.

Gibbs had decided that since they only had a few precious days left before they had to leave Never Never and return to Washington it would be a good idea to get the house squared away so they could enjoy their final days there. So now the tennis rackets were back hanging in the large garage, the porn DVD's had been stacked and returned to their cases and the remaining pool toys had been corralled into a respectable pile.

Tony's eye fell onto the sticky bottle of remaining chocolate sauce on the bench and suddenly he felt a jolt to his groin at the taste memory of Tim's hot cock covered in rich chocolate sauce. The slick slide of salty sweet flesh and the sweet thick chocolate. Tim shuddering beneath him and clawing at the sheets, his muscles tensing, the rich sweetness filling his mouth ……..

Chocolate.

Tim.

Tony felt his breath quickening. It appeared that Tim had fulfilled one fantasy last night for him but left an entirely new kink in its place.

"Chocolate milk Timmy?" Tony asked over his shoulder, his voice slightly strained as he rubbed his aching erection against the edge of the cupboards before turning to face Tim and Gibbs with plates of food.

Gibbs leered at Tony but continued to rub a lust dazed Tim through his pants.

"Looks like you're hungry too Tony. How about you come over here and join us?"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Gibbs closed the phone with a snap and just stood there for a moment, knowing that as soon as he told them everything would change. Everything had been going so well. The late afternoon sun was leaving long shadows on the lawn.

"Gibbs? What is it?" Tony looked uncertain at the abrupt change in Gibbs's demeanor, sandwich crumbs still around his mouth as he finally got the chance to eat.

"That was Vance. He wanted us to know that the Taskforce believe they have tracked down the group responsible for McGee's imprisonment. They have the place under surveillance to try and get Intel on the Homeland Security Agent they believe they are still holding. They will be raiding the place tonight."

Tony looked instantly at Tim who sat frozen at the table before blinking once.

"We should go"

Tim distantly heard his voice say the words but didn't remember uttering them. He pushed his chair back from the table with a screech, his mind already automatically running through things he needed to do in order to leave.

Within the hour they had silently packed their bags, checked and cleared the rooms, washed the dishes, checked the pool filter and reset the alarm.

Tim watched through the back window of the car as the massive gates of Never Never closed behind them with a jarring clang. The automated security lights created harsh pools of bright light along the long driveway. Gibbs put on speed as they reached the road and the car surged forward into the uncertain darkness heading back to Washington.

(Come on people, I would love some idea of what your thinking of this? Review, comments greatly appreciated. Precious Pup)


	24. Chapter 24

Tony turned around and gave Tim a quick look before worriedly facing the front again. He caught Gibbs's sideways glance and didn't bother to hide his anxiety. Tim was staring out the window into the darkness as the car raced along, lost in thought. His breathing was becoming increasingly ragged and noisy though which seemed even louder in the silent, heavy atmosphere.

Tony watched as the road signs flashed past them, catching the light of the headlights before plunging into darkness once more. He leaned his head against the cold glass of the window and breathed a fog onto the glass and tried not to think about what might wait for them back in Washington.

He was glad Gibbs was driving. The faster they got there the sooner this nightmare might _finally _be over.

Tim stared into the shadowy darkness until it blurred into moving blobs of dark grey and black like roiling smoke. Strange shapes blended and morphed out of the nothingness before writhing into the distance.

They were going back.

He was going to have to face them. There would be interviews and interrogations and questions asked. He would have to suffer the endless looks of pity and even worse the ones who pretended empathy but who simply attempted to cover their honest boredom. The comforting hand squeeze and the sorrowful hallway whispers as the clock on the wall drained away what was left of his young life.

His file would be part of the larger case. Every detail would be picked over and looked at again to create a water tight case against these men. The worst moments of his life blown up into massive black and white photographs and pinned to case boards. His torn and bloodied clothes in sealed evidence bags joining the multitude of boxes of other physical evidence. What those men did to him being broken down into specific actions in a numbered sequence and analyzed for reason. Studied and discussed by experts in criminal behavior in an attempt to understand.

He swallowed again to try and calm his uncertain stomach and then he felt himself grow hot all over, his scalp prickling. He sucked in deep breaths and frantically swallowed the extra saliva that was pooling in his mouth.

No

No!

Tim clawed frantically at his collar trying to lessen the choking feeling until suddenly he was flinging off the seat belt and telling Gibbs to stop in a desperate voice.

Gibbs swore and slammed on the brakes and the car skidded and fishtailed into the gravel at the side of the road. A cloud of dust briefly swallowed the car as Gibbs man -handled it safely to a stop.

Tim flung the door open and bolted from the car on wobbly legs managing only a few steps into the bushy undergrowth before he was bent over, heaving and retching up the acidic contents of his stomach.

Tears streaming down his face unchecked, Tim shuddered and arched his back as he continued to retch into the underbrush, unable to stop the compulsion to expel everything from his body. The overwhelming heat he had felt only moment earlier quickly left him and he found himself feeling chilled in the cool, damp night air, his sweat cooling rapidly on his neck. His heart pounded and his ears burned as he blinked away the blurriness of hot unwanted tears.

"Shit" Tony swore and scrambled to get out of the car as Gibbs maneuvered the car into a safer position on the side of the road and put the flashing hazard lights on. The last thing he needed was for someone to come around that bend onto the dark colored sedan at night.

"Tim?" Tony scanned the lumpy darkness looking for a familiar form before he started to follow the unhappy sounds.

Tim spat out the familiar acidic taste out of his mouth and gasped for breath as he felt his life spinning out of control again. They had taken his life and nearly his mind and just as he felt like he had some control over what was happening to him they were back. He staggered upright again, his mind reeling in disorientation in the unfamiliar darkness, the smell of pine trees, dust and vomit assaulting his senses.

Why couldn't they just leave him alone? All he wanted was to be left alone.

His heart pounding, Tim suddenly realized he was running. Running down the side of the road, in the dark, his feet crunching into the gravel, the damp evening air cooling his overheated body. His skin was clammy as he pushed himself hard, placing one foot after another.

Further away from Washington.

Further away from them.

Further away from seeing their eyes

Further away from hearing their voices as they sneered at him……

Tony peered into the darkness to where Tim had been a moment ago. What the fuck? He stood and turned frantically, turning on the spot quickly looking before he spotted a figure disappearing quickly into the darkness.

With a curse Tony set off in pursuit, the crisp cold cutting into his lungs, knowing that Gibbs wouldn't be too far behind.

As the sweet surge of adrenaline slowed Tim started to slow and stagger, gasping for breath. His brain registered the steady crunch of running steps approaching behind him and he whirled alarmed to face his attacker.

"Whoa Tim" Tony skid to a halt only a few meters from him as he registered the aggression in his partners stance, breathing heavily.

Tim slumped suddenly, almost collapsing into himself as he realized who it was. He leaned forward, bracing himself on his knees as he trembled.

Tony hesitated for a moment and then placed a hand on Tim's back, rubbing it softly.

"Hey"

Tim just sucked in deep breathes alarmed now at the shaking of his limbs. He had gained strength over the last few days but like everything it seemed to be on the surface. When he pushed himself he had little reserves. He added it to his list of frustrations.

Tim allowed himself to collapse down onto the ground rather than having his legs simply give out on him. Tony promptly joined him in the dust, sitting next to Tim with his knees pulled up to his chest like some teenager.

"You do realize you were running in the wrong direction, don't you?"

Tony grinned, trying to keep it light but Tim snarled something indecipherable and Tony frowned in confusion.

"But Tim, don't you see this is the end? They will catch them and finally it could all be over and you can put it behind you"

Tony's voice was soft and he put a comforting hand on Tim's shoulder. Gibbs jogged smoothly up out of the darkness and stood by Tim's other shoulder, catching the tail end of Tony's sentence.

Tim turned and looked at him in horror and Tony flinched back in confusion.

"You don't understand! Think Tony about the cases we handle. There will be case files and interviews and court hearings. I am currently the only WITNESS. I'm the only one that was found ALIVE! It's not the end of this Tony! It's just the beginning! My file is already part of the larger case file but now they will be going over EVERYTHING making sure it's done right so they can put these guys away. Nothing missed. No opportunity unexplored.

There will be psychological profiles and photos, physical evidence. My blood stained clothes. Video footage of that filthy hole they kept me in. They will be listening to the recorded statements we all made.

Each of them getting charged individually and …… jury selections and mistrials! It will drag on for years! Even when I'm not there in person, my life will be photo copied and distributed to the legal department and through to the teams of ALL the different agencies involved. They will ALL KNOW! They will know what they did to me. And it will be over and over and OVER!"

Tim's voice cracked under the strain as he screamed it into the night before he sagged his head down into his arms sobbing.

Tony felt numb as he realized the truth in what Tim was saying. Multiple assailants, multiple high profile court cases, multiple deaths to account for, multiple agencies.

Oh God.

He knew now what Tim feared. That he would never be anything more than the agent who survived. Trapped in a repeating loop of old memories and newspaper clippings until he faded from view to become a by line in some old article.

Tony didn't know what to say so he stayed silent. He had been almost joyful fierce in the car considering the chance to end this nightmare but now he understood the harsh reality. Capturing these bastards only started off a whole new nightmare for Tim.

Gibbs sighed and eased down to sit beside Tim, his knees cracking as he let Tim cry out his frustration. When the sobs started to ease into shuddering breaths he spoke calmly as he looked up at the cold twinkling stars, knowing the man beside him could hear him.

"The choice is yours Tim. You let us know where you want to go and Tony and I will take you there. If you want to go to your apartment or for us to drop you at your parents' house, you just let us know. You could stay at Ducky's for a few days and make sure you avoid the press. We even have two more days we could stay at Never Never if you want. We could get back in the car and go back, if that's what you wanted to do"

The three men sat on the side of the road in the dark, the gravel biting into their butts and the chill starting to creep into their bones. The only sound was their breathing as Tim's mind whirred as he tried frantically to figure out what he honestly wanted to do with the rest of his life.

Gibbs sat and tried to relax as if there wasn't anywhere else in the world he would rather be then sitting on the side of the road in the middle of nowhere in the chill night air. He needed the decision to return to be Tim's. He couldn't force him to return and Tim needed the strength of the decision and the control to help him face whatever they might confront when they get back.

Tony just felt sick and empty.

(Thank you to those following and reviewing this story. This story has been months in the making and your support is invaluable to me. Exciting times coming up. Precious pup)


	25. Chapter 25

Tim sat in the cold darkness on the side of the road and thought. Everything seemed to spin out from this moment like an intricate silken web. One decision and everything would change resulting in new paths, new futures and new possibilities the results of which he could never anticipate.

Would he hide from his life? Would he run away or would he face it head on and take the good and the bad? Now that it was all down to him what sort of man was he?

Even as he considered leaving all the pain behind, he knew there was no option for him. Not really. The silent minutes calmly wrapped him in a chill embrace and he watched as his breath fogged into a small white cloud before dissipating into the air.

He had felt the fear of the fate that might wait for him in Washington and now sitting in the calm quietness on the other side he knew he had to return.

He couldn't hide out in the cupboard under the stairs nor could he hand the decisions for his life over to Gibbs's strong hand. If he wanted to carve a new life and any happiness out of his future then he would face to face whatever the future held for him.

With a deep sigh he turned and looked at Gibbs who smiled softly at him, the darkness softening the weary, tired lines on his face.

"Ready to go back?" Gibbs asked and Tim frowned before he gave Gibbs a gentle punch on the arm.

"Hey! What's that for?" Gibbs pretended mock outrage even as a smile graced his face.

"That's for knowing what I'm thinking before I do"

Tony grinned at Gibbs and nodded in firm agreement "Yeah. It is really annoying. You could at least pretend to be surprised when we make the decision you know we are going to make."

Tim stood before hauling Tony to his feet and pulling him into a warm hug. He gave Tony a manly thump on the back before whispering into his ear.

"Thanks for chasing me."

"Thanks for not running far"

Tim snorted at Tony's glib response and released him with a playful push.

Tony found himself grinning as everything seemed to settle back into something that he could recognize. They were the three musketeers again. Just them against the rest of the world. And when they were together they were the best.

The three men started the walk back to the car through the quiet stillness, their footsteps crunching on the gravel. Tony hopped precariously from one foot to another as he tried to remove the gravel that seemed to have lodged itself in his shoes while Gibbs frowned at the popping sounds his knees had made after too long sitting on the cold hard ground. Tim just pulled his thin jacket closer around him and walked determinedly back towards the flashing hazard lights which pierced the night.

It was time to face his fate.

Vance turned and acknowledged the entrance of the three men into MTAC with a curt nod of his head before returning his gaze to the large screen in front of him. He started speaking giving them a brief sit rep even as his eyes darted from one image on the screen to another.

"A recon team has already gone in and retrieved Agent Jefferson. He's hurt but alive and they are on route to the hospital as we speak.

Demands for surrender have been issued but they are showing no signs of walking out under a white flag. They are still spouting rhetoric about creating a new order of the faithful once the Government and its private militia have fallen."

"Private Militia?" Gibbs frowned as he strode down the ramp to stand beside Vance.

"We believe they are referring to us Gibbs. Or more specifically all the Federal Agencies. Apparently we are all corrupt and we are suppressing the free will of the people. "

_Blue __Leader we have movement on the south side. They are planning something…_

_Go…Go…..Green Leader we have the perimeter…._

The voices of the different teams crackled into life and the screen showed the heat signatures of dozens of people as they converged onto the large industrial warehouse.

_Get out NOW! Go Go__! They have multiple incendiaries wired to…._

Suddenly a huge flare of light exploded across the screen and the screen blanked out for a second in a scream of static.

"Get communications back up NOW!" Vance barked as Gibbs stood in the wash of electric light beside him, his hands clenched into fists at his side.

The bank of technicians scrambled to reconnect the link and re establish communications.

Tony slipped his hand over Tim's in the darkness and squeezed it hard, offering his non verbal support. Tim hung onto the warmth and strength Tony offered as the seconds seemed to stretch into hours.

With a screech of sound the screen leapt suddenly back to life causing everyone to jump at the sudden carnage looming over them. Flames leapt and exploded, tearing flesh from bone as waves of heat and force rolled out from the warehouse towards the advancing teams.

_Get down! __Get down!_

_Red leader? Red leader did you get your people out in time?_

_Blue Two, watch this side in case it's a distraction. Blue three circle around the front._

_This is Red leader. We have__ some injured but no fatalities. I repeat no fatalities._

_Oh Jesus. They're burning! Get them on the ground. NOW! _

_Medic!_

_Drag them if you have to just get them away from the building. It's not secure_

Tim felt numb as he watched several figures stagger from out of the blue flames of the warehouse to collapse on the ground, shrieking and burning. Dozens of darker shapes swarmed over them, attempting to smother the flames and drag them away from the sizzling heat.

It seemed like a familiar video game through the distancing lens of the big screen but he knew there were people underneath the rippling orange and blue white lights.

He had seen enough of damaged corpses to know what was happening. Flesh was splitting, swelling, bursting under the heat as screams of agony pierced the air. Clothing was torn away from skin as it smoked and burned, melting and converging with the substance it was meant to protect.

Figures scattered and ran, converging on the lights until they flickered and died, dropping to the ground as they were smothered under foam and blankets. Shouted orders continued back and forth from the assault teams, the static crackling and setting hair on end.

Gibbs watched as the vision on the screen split and changed as it incorporated video from different groups. The side of the warehouse as the heat exploded the windows outwards, a smoking melted corpse wearing what might have been sneakers it's hands twisted up skywards as it lay in the dirt, the smoke stained face of a team leader as he accounted for his troops.

Tim stared at the screen until he finally remembered to blink. And suddenly the world rushed into focus again and he sucked in a deep breath, realizing that he had been holding it for the last few endless minutes.

It seemed within moments the entire warehouse was an inferno surrounded by security forces who withdrew to a safe distance from the devouring, joyful flames.

_Director Morrow Sir? This is Green leader. __They appear to all be dead Sir. Warehouse was completely surrounded and I don't believe anyone could withstand that heat. The few that managed to run burnt to death and it looks like the rest are scattered in pieces from the force of the initial explosion. They knew it was over. They hadn't planned on being taken alive._

Tim stared at the flames in shock and Tony slid his arm across his shoulders and together they watched the warehouse burn.

Gibbs nudged Tony in concern and then tilted his chin in Tim's direction where he sat, still unmoving watching the huge screen and the strange drama unfold.

Tony nodded and sauntered over casually.

"Hey McGee. It's late and the cleanup crew is going to be there a while. Do you want to go get something to eat?"

Tim blinked his dry eyes a few times, feeling like somehow he was far away from Tony somehow even though he was right in front of him.

"I think I just want to go home" His voice sounded strange to his own ears

"Do you want company?"

"No Tony thanks. I..think I just want to be alone for a while"

"If you're sure…."

"Yeah I will be fine."

"Ok well if you want someone to share a beer and a pizza with you, I'm only a phone call away."

Tony tried to smile encouragingly and keep his tone light but his eyes conveyed his concern.

"Thanks Tony."

Tim still felt numb as he finally flopped down onto his familiar bed. It seemed strange that everything in his apartment was untouched from that morning when he had packed his bag to head to Never Never Land with Tony and Gibbs. Everything had changed since then but nothing had altered physically. His cereal bowl was still washed and sitting next to his sink. His typewriter still had paper sitting in it where it had sat untouched for months on his desk. A neat stack of mail waited patiently to be opened by his front door.

But _everything_ had changed.

They were dead. All of them were dead and he would never have to look at them from across a courtroom. Their screams of pain and terror were still ringing in his ears and he wasn't sure if he was horrified at himself or grateful that their last moments were filled with such tortuous pain.

He saw their charred bodies and dismembered bodies littered in pieces. Saw them tagged and photographed before being removed from the scene for identification. He saw the heavy black body bags unzipped and filled with the remains of the men he hated and loathed most in the world.

They were gone. They were dead.

And he was still alive.

Did he feel better knowing that they died slowly as their flesh burned off their bones fueled by chemical accelerant? Or was he just glad that it was over? That they couldn't hurt anyone else? Or was he pleased that he would never again have to wake up in the middle of the night dripping with sweat and wondering if they might somehow find him again?

They were GONE

They were DEAD

And he was still ALIVE

Tim lay fully clothed on his bed and stared at the ceiling feeling the regret and anger ebb and flow through him like a healing tide washing away the shame until as dawn finally rose he fell into an exhausted dreamless sleep.

Tony sighed as he lay on Gibbs's bare chest unable to sleep. Gibbs dropped a kiss into his hair and ran his hand soothingly up and down his naked back.

"He's going to be fine Tony. He just needs some time that's all. You know Tim, he has to think it all through in his head first. But when he has filed it all away, he's going to be ok. Now try and get some sleep. We will go see how he is in the morning"

Tony nodded, his eyes drooping as he listened to the steady calming beat of Gibbs' heart. Tim was going to be fine. Gibbs had said so. Tim was going to be fine and they would go back to work and everything would be…

Tony slept.

Gibbs lay in the darkness of his bedroom and stared unseen at the ceiling. As the hours past he silently rejoiced in the images of the charred corpses of the men who had hurt his youngest boy until dawn finally heralded a new day. Slowly he unclentched his fist until it lay relaxed against the covers. There would be no need for his sniper rifle this time.


	26. Chapter 26

_(Thank you very much to all those readers who have followed this story over the months. It has been an interesting ride with this unusual pairing and situation)_

"I'm sorry Sir but he won't speak to anyone."

The Doctor frowned uselessly at Gibbs who simply stood his ground in the hospital corridor.

"He'll speak to me" Tim's voice was quiet but firm.

The Doctor shook his head "No I don't think you understand. He won't even speak to his wife or family."

Tim nodded "That's because he's ashamed of what they did to him. And that's exactly why I have to go in and speak to him. Because I'm the only one that really knows"

The Doctor opened his mouth to say something when Tony jumped in to explain.

"Agent McGee here was also held captive by the same people as Agent Jefferson."

The Doctors eyes widened slightly and then he studied Tim as he stood confidently in the white glare of the hospital lights. Tim nodded slightly to him before pulling out the big guns.

"Please. "

The Doctor sighed and dropped his head and Gibbs grinned. It seemed he wasn't the only man who found it difficult to turn down the big pleading eyes of one Timothy McGee.

"Ok Fine. But I can't guarantee he will talk to you or even that he won't have you kicked out of his room."

Tony grinned "That's fine. That's all he needs. A few minutes. Thanks"

Tim bit his lip as he stood at the bedside of the man who had succeeded him in the fanatic's tortuous affections. Was this what Gibbs and Tony had seen that first time in the hospital? A broken man?

"What are you doing here? Who are you? Go away I don't want to speak to you!"

Jefferson turned his bandaged head towards Tim and rasped out his anger. Tim ignored him and pulled a chair over as Jefferson lunged trembling for the call button.

Tim glanced up at the window into the room to see Tony and Gibbs standing watching him while a young woman with a fearful expression stood and watched from the other side. He took a deep breath and started.

"When they had me….that first night…..that was the worst. They were bad later but nothing like that first night, day whatever. They wanted to terrorize me and they were anxious, jumpy and aggressive. I think they were kind of on a sort of high from being successful at capturing me. They were …cheering each other and goading each other into ..…things"

Tim trailed off and took a deep quivering breath.

"When I was in the surveillance van I think they gassed me. I felt suddenly woozy and light headed. It was stupid but I wasn't thinking straight. I opened the doors to get some fresh air. It was exactly what they wanted me to do. I felt something go over my mouth and that was the last thing I remember from being outside.

Later when I came to…they told me I was a government whore. I was paid to do someone else's dirty work. I was tied to a chair and they taunted me. They were all in black and they kept shifting around. It was hard to tell who was who. I tried to remember their voices, their heights anything. Then they forced me down over a table and I struggled so hard to get free but there were …so many hands ...they took off my trousers. I didn't realize what they were doing at first."

Tim wiped his trembling hand across his eyes clearing away the tears that clouded his vision before ploughing on.

"I mean I think part of me knew…..what they meant ….but I just didn't think they would actually do it. Until…until…..I felt one of them behind me and I could feel how warm he was against my skin. It was then I realized that he was naked from the waist down and he ….he pulled my cheeks apart and I could feel…. "

Tim fell silent, shaking trying to gain control over himself. Finally he cleared his throat and shook his head as if trying to clear the memories away.

"Later they said that's why no one had come for me. They said it proved their point that I wasn't worth anything to anyone."

That first night….. When they were all done …. When they had all taken their turn to …..fuck me they….. They wanted me broken. Humiliated.

I heard them talking and laughing. I don't know whose idea it was…I don't think they had ever done it before…They …raped me with my service weapon. They showed it to me and I heard the click when they took the safety off. They trailed it across my face and they keep _talking_ and _talking_ about what a sweet fuck I was.

I felt the metal down my back and then …... I was already bleeding…..and swollen from when they all had…..I lost it. I knew I should just….take it, in case it went off but I couldn't stand it. I screamed and fought…God it was my own fucking GUN. I …..I couldn't breathe and I just wanted to get away. I think I must have hyperventilated and passed out because I don't remember anything else until I woke up chained to the wall down in that room. "

Tim rattled to a stop, breathing heavily as he told this stranger the darkest moment of his life.

Jefferson was frozen staring up at him, the call button still in his bandaged hand.

Tim looked deep into his frightened eyes knowing that this damaged man needed to see this truth in his eyes.

"But what I want you to know is not how they hurt me but that you're not ALONE. You have people who care about you, just like I do and you matter to them. You WILL get better and you WILL live your life again. You WILL love and be happy again. It won't be the same as it was before but it certainly is worth fighting for"

An anguished sob tore itself from the throat of the injured man and suddenly he found himself cradled carefully in the arms of the tall stranger as he wept desperately, clinging to him tightly as he was gently rocked.

Tim continued to talk knowing his words would still be heard through Jefferson's despair.

"You must not believe what they said to you. You are NOT worthless. You need to let your family in. Your family loves you and they can help you. The men that did this to you are all dead. I saw them burn so they will NEVER harm you again. NEVER. I know it's difficult to believe but you will heal…"

Gibbs smiled proudly as he watched Tim talk, his back turned to the window and all his attention on the damaged man in the bed.

When Tim had inquired about Jefferson and had heard that he was having difficulties accepting anything but the most necessary medical attention Tim had insisted on coming straight to the hospital to speak with him. There had been that stubborn determination in his eyes that Gibbs hadn't seen in a long time and it made Gibbs glow with fierce pride.

Tim had come a long way.

Gibbs watched as suddenly the strong and resolute Jefferson broke like a dam before a flood and for the first time he cried out his terror and despair, his body shaking with the intensity of his emotions.

His young wife Jessica, let out a soft cry and leaned heavily on the glass as she watched her husband fall apart. She had her hand covering her mouth as she struggled not to wail. She was so tired and frightened and she couldn't understand why he kept turning her away. She was just so happy he was alive.

Tony gently pulled her into his arms and let her cry, her tears making a large wet patch on his shirt. He ran his hands up and down her back gently as he murmured.

"It's going to be ok. He's going to be ok. Let it out. It's ok to cry. It's ok to be frightened. Shhuuussh. I know it hurts to see him like this but I promise it will get better"

Tony held her until her weeping turned into hiccups as she pulled away embarrassed, wiping her eyes.

"I'm so sorry. I…I don't even know you"

Gibbs smiled and handed her a fresh hot cup of coffee.

"It's all right. We understand"

The three of them turned back to the window and watched as Tim still held a sobbing Jefferson.

Tim looked up and saw the two men whose overwhelming love and support had helped him reclaim his sanity and his future. He gave his lovers a gentle smile and hoped it conveyed the overwhelming feeling of love he had for them in his heart.

_**A month later**_

Tim locked his shiny new engraved service weapon away in his lock box with a tender smile. He had to be the only field agent in Washington and possibly in the entire country with a flashy gangster style buff gold SIG with scroll engraved handle.

It had been a gift from Tony and Gibbs to help him with his field requalification after he had told them what he had spoken to Jefferson about.

God knows what favors Gibbs had pulled to get permission for him to use a non standard weapon out in the field although the style choice was obviously Tony's. He hadn't realized what a relief it would be not to have to handle an item he still occasionally had nightmares about. His new gun looked nothing like the one that had been used against him and it even felt different in his hand when he held it.

And if it raised some eyebrows when he was out in the field then only the three of them really knew the real reason for it. Besides it gave Tony a whole new barrage of nicknames to try out.

Tim smiled as he heard the knock on his door and throwing on a fresh t shirt he went to answer it.

"Hey there McGee" Tony breezed past McGee and Gibbs followed with a smirk and a bag of fresh cinnamon rolls

"I must say I like this new apartment of yours. Much bigger. More light. More stylish too. At least now I won't be cramping my style by spending too much time here"

Tim just rolled his eyes as Tony flopped onto his new couch and picked up the remote while he toed off his shoes.

"Geez why don't you make yourself at home Tony?"

Tony grinned charmingly "Ok I will then"

Gibbs gave Tony a look and he made some room for Gibbs on the couch before returning to flicking through the channels.

"So you settled in ok Tim?" Gibbs called out as Tim disappeared into the bedroom to grab his gifts.

"Yeah I think so. Seemed a bit strange at first but I really like it. I even did some writing last night. I think the new psychologist I'm seeing is helping"

Gibbs grinned pleased, knowing that even though Tim had kept his tone light the fact that he was writing again was a very big deal.

"Oh I brought you thank you for helping me move presents"

Tim stood in front of Gibbs and Tony with an envelope and a small wrapped package.

"You brought us gifts?" Gibbs gave Tim a surprised look.

"Ohhhh I hope the package one is mine" Tony grinned, his eyes alight at the thought of presents and Gibbs shook his head at his hopelessly eager boy.

"Yes Tony as a matter of fact it is"

Tony snatched the parcel gleefully and tore it open to reveal the plastic folded pink pool toy.

"An inflatable pool pony!"

Gibbs grinned at Tony's delight and then pulled Tim into his arms with a growl, whispering into his ear.

"Oh I am definitely going to have fun with that"

Tim smirked and then biting his lip he turned in Gibbs's arms and gave him the wrapped envelope.

Gibbs kissed Tim sweetly on the neck and with Tony peering over his knees he opened the wrapper.

"It's a gift certificate…..for timber"

Tim blushed and turned to look at Gibbs who was giving him a questioning look.

"Yeah well I was thinking it might be nice if we start making up the new chest together. It might take us some time to get it right but you could teach us. I mean we're going to need somewhere to put our collars and I wouldn't mind if we started maybe…playing some games in the bedroom again."

Gibbs just looked at his youngest boy while Tony let out a whoop and barreled into them, giving them a giant hug, nearly tumbling them onto the floor. Gibbs held out his arms and crushed his two boys to his chest, feeling overwhelmed.

"Yes. Yes to all of it"


End file.
